El Principio de una Amistad
by Yeire
Summary: CAPÍTULO 20! ¿Crees que no te puedes enamorar de una sangre sucia? Nadie puede controlar sus sentimientos y eso Draco lo descubrirá en poco tiempo. DHr. REVIEWS¿?¿? Desde aquí, reeditado!
1. En el lago

**Disclimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling. Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**1. En el lago**_

Nunca podría tener su cuerpo, su amor, esos labios que la volvían completa y absolutamente loca. Nunca podría ver en esos ojos fríos como el hielo un gesto de ternura hacia ella, sólo desprecio, sólo odio, odio por ser, según él, una sangre sucia sin derecho a asistir a las clases de Hogwarts, que no merecía estudiar magia, que no merecía amar ni ser amada...

.-Herms¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Harry haciéndola sobresaltar al sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, cenando la primera noche de su último curso escolar en Hogwarts, un curso que parecía prometer mucho...

Ron no prestaba atención, estaba absorto en su plato de comida, controlando cada trozo de verdura o pollo que flotaba en la sopa.

.-Nada... no me pasa nada -mintió ella. Deseaba poder hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba sintiendo desde el año anterior, concretamente desde la batalla final, en la que Voldemort por fin había sido derrotado... pero a un alto precio. Los padres de Hermione habían muerto protegiéndola a ella de los mortífagos, y no podía perdonárselo. Deseaba poder decirle lo que sentía hacia ese ser que había cambiado de decisión junto antes de convertirse en mortífago y que había decidido unirse a la Orden del Fénix con dos de sus amigos, sus mejores amigos. Quería hablar con Harry, pero temía por la reacción de su amigo.

La chica terminó de cenar rápidamente y subió a la Sala Común para poder pensar qué le diría a su amigo y a su, sobretodo, confidente.

Harry llegó al lugar donde se había resguardado su amiga, la cual estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y, aparentemente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

.-Herms, ahora si me vas a contar lo que te pasa -dijo Harry acercándose y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la joven de cabellos castaños.

.-Harry... yo... prométeme que no te vas a enfadar -suplicó Hermione.

.-Claro que no me voy a enfadar, pequeña¿por qué debería hacerlo?

.-Verás... es que... yo... yo estoy... ena-enamorada -balbuceó ella.

.-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo, cariño? -preguntó el moreno confuso.

.-¡Harry¿No te das cuenta? Yo... yo me enamoré... de... de Malfoy -confesó Hermione susurrando. Harry la miró sorprendido pero, poco a poco, una sonrisa fue formándose en su rostro.

.-Yo no te voy a juzgar por eso Herms, eres mi mejor amiga y nunca vas a dejar de serlo, sea con Malfoy o sin él. Eres libre para enamorarte de quien quieras -la muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella y movió negativamente la cabeza, acentuando su sonrisa-, aunque esperaba que tú no escogieras enamorarte de él precisamente. Pero debo pedirte que no le digas aún nada a Ron, últimamente está muy mosqueado con el hurón porque no hace más que picarle diciéndole que está enamorado de ti, y le pica aún más cuanto deja caer que estás muy bien y que cualquiera te cogiera.

La expresión de Hermione se tornó asustada.

.-No te preocupes Herms, Ron mata antes de dejar que nadie te toque sin tu consentimiento y nuestro visto bueno. Pero creo que no deberías comentarle nada por el momento, no vaya a ser que le salte encima a Malfoy y le estrangule, déjalo correr y díselo más adelante. Pero no le hagas muchas carantoñas ni le abraces o le beses mucho, porque comienzo a sospechar que las palabras de Malfoy son ciertas y que Ron siente algo más que amistad hacia ti.

En la cara de la chica había ahora una expresión de culpa mezclada con el horror de hacer sufrir a uno de sus mejores amigos.

.-Vamos pequeña -había cogido la manía de llamarla pequeña o cariño cuando la chica estaba triste-, no te preocupes. Aunque cuando se lo digas probablemente se enfade, tarde o temprano acabará aceptándolo, no podrá odiarte de por vida. Lo primero porque yo le mataría, y segundo porque sin él ya no seríamos el trío dorado de Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo no es algo malo, podrías estar enamorada de Snape.

.-Si lo es Harry, es algo no malo, horrible. No me podría haber pasado algo peor -se reprochó ella, enfadada consigo misma-. No sería algo malo si estuviera enamorada de otro que no fuera él, pero es él. Es algo estúpido. Me he ido a enamorar del hombre que durante estos seis años no ha hecho otra cosa que mirarme con odio e insultarme, soy una estúpida.

.-Eh, eh, eh, no digas eso mi niña, tú no eres ninguna estúpida. El estúpido lo es él por haberse colado en tu corazón -ella sonrió brevemente-. Por cierto¿vas a ir esta noche a nadar al lago? Habrá que recuperar las costumbres del año pasado ¿no?

.-Sí, supongo. Pero... ¿me puedes dejar la capa de invisibilidad?

.-¡Claro! No hace falta que lo preguntes. Sólo cógela. Bueno, creo que me voy a la cama, estoy cansado. Maldito tren... maldito viaje... -se levantó y subió las escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo aún maldiciendo. Hermione cayó en la cuenta de algo y lo siguió rápidamente.

.-¡Harry! -exclamó antes de que el chico abriera la puerta de su habitación, y luego subió corriendo para reunirse con él.

.-Dime Herms.

.-La capa...

.-¡Oh¡Es verdad! Vaya memoria... acabamos de hablar de ella y lo olvido... pasa -dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando en el dormitorio, buscó la capa en su baúl y se giró para encarar a Hermione-. Aquí tienes.

.-Gracias, esta noche cuando vuelva te la traeré -se giró en dirección a la salida pero a medio se dio la vuelta-. Harry...

Él se giró, ya que había estado de espaldas a ella buscando el pijama por todas partes, hasta que al final lo había encontrado en un cajón de la mesilla de noche.

.-Gracias -el chico la miró confuso-. Me has ayudado muchísimo con todo y nunca me has reprochado nada. Eres el mejor amigo que nunca hubiera deseado tener.

Acto seguido corrió hacia él y lo abrazó poniendo oda su alma y todo su corazón en el acto. Sin separase del abrazo Harry sonrió.

-Te quiero mi niña -dijo.

-Yo también te quiero Harry -respondió la chica. Ambos sabían lo que significaban esas palabras, pero si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento y los hubiera visto en esa pose y diciéndose mutuamente que se querían, hubieran malinterpretado las cosas. Era verdad que Harry y Hermione se querían, pero se querían de la misma manera que dos hermanos. Entre ellos no había nada que no fuera una bonita y pura amistad. Pero en momentos como ése necesitaban dejar salir a flote a sus sentimientos y abrazarse mutuamente.

Después de estar un rato abrazados efusivamente se separaron y Hermione le dio a Harry un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

.-Buenas noches -dijo, Harry respondió a la despedida con un asentimiento y Hermione salió de la habitación de los chicos para dirigirse a la de las chicas y así poder cambiarse para ir a nadar. Bueno, la verdad es que no se cambiaba, simplemente se quitaba la ropa, se ponía un albornoz y una chanclas y se cubría con la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie la viera irse al lago a tomar un relajante baño.

Al entrar en su habitación se metió en el baño después de coger ropa interior oscura y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Una vez vestida se miró al espejo. Había cambiado mucho durante ese verano. Harry le había dicho miles de veces que estaba hermosa y era verdad. Su esbelto cuerpo dejaba a la mayor parte de los chicos del colegio sin habla. Su pelo ya no estaba largo y enmarañado como en los cursos anteriores, sino que ahora lucía liso y corto hasta los hombros, donde las puntas se curvaban ligeramente hacia afuera dándole un toque completamente infantil a su cara que, a pesar de sus facciones, que eran más adultas y sensuales, seguía teniendo ese toque tremendamente dulce y a la vez sexy que les gustaba tanto a los chicos. Y también a los hombres, a juzgar por las miradas de los adultos dos semanas atrás, cuando caminaba con Harry por el Londres muggle para comprar cosas para el apartamento. Harry y ella habían pasado juntos ese verano, ya que Hermione había perdido a sus padres, y Harry no estaba obligado a vivir con sus tíos una vez derrotado Voldemort.

Se puso sobre la ropa interior un albornoz negro de algodón que apenas alcanzaba a taparle hasta la mitad de los muslos y unas chanclas del mismo color. Luego colocó la capa sobre su cabeza y salió del baño mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de no tropezar con ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación, pero no estaban allí. _'Seguro que están en el dormitorio de los chicos'_ pensó la castaña sonriendo al imaginarse a Harry huyendo por toda la habitación de Lavender, que parecía obsesionada con él.

Al llegar a una de las orillas del lago, que estaba completamente oculta por los árboles y arbustos, Hermione se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la dobló, dejándola posteriormente sobre el suelo, encima de las raíces de un árbol que había a su derecha, y luego se desprendió de su albornoz, dejándolo junto encima de la capa.

Caminó hacia el agua después de quitarse las chanclas y se introdujo en ella, notando su calidez. La muchacha había comprobado el año anterior que el agua estaba mucho más tibia por la noche que durante el día. Jugando con Harry durante una noche a hacerse cosquillas mientras se besaban ambos cayeron al agua sin parar de reír, ni de besarse. Los dos amigos habían mantenido una relación "secreta" el año anterior, antes de la batalla contra Voldemort, pero decidieron terminar con ella de mutuo acuerdo por el bien de su amistad, y había sido una buena elección, pues en ese momento su relación comenzó a ser mucho mejor de lo que había sido. Ya no tenían vergüenza para contarse sus problemas y se ayudaban mucho mutuamente, aparte de haber conocido mucho más el uno del otro.

Luego de haber nadado durante media hora oyó un ruido proveniente del lugar donde había colocado sus cosas, pero no se preocupó. Seguramente sería un animal del bosque, y estaban tan acostumbrados a que ella nadase allí que ya no intentaban dañarla, ni siquiera las criaturas del lago.

En cambio sí se preocupó de que la cogieran de la pierna y tirasen de ella hacia el fondo del lago. Estuvo forcejeando un buen rato hasta que consiguió soltarse y emergió de nuevo rápidamente. Salió completamente del lago e intentó tranquilizarse, cuando notó cómo unas manos frías rodeaban su cintura y una húmeda boca depositaba suaves besos sobre su cuello, algo que no consiguió tranquilizarla. Se separó de esa persona rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para encararla.

.-Malfoy -un susurro ahogado que salió de sus labios como vapor.

.-Hola Granger -contestó el rubio arrastrando las palabras. Ella lo observó, Draco sólo llevaba unos bóxers de color azul oscuro, por lo demás estaba completamente desnudo.

Mientras tanto, él también la observaba. _'Está preciosa'_ pensó _'¡Dios mío Draco¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Es la sangre sucia de Granger ¡por Merlín!'_ le reprochó su conciencia. El esbelto cuerpo de ella solo estaba cubierto por un sujetador negro y unos "bóxer" de mujer. Miró sus piernas y se quedó prendado de ellas, aunque luego se obligó a apartar la mirada. El agua corría por su cuerpo sensualmente, y hacía que se volviera más apetecible de lo que ya lo era con la corta falda de su uniforme del colegio.

.-¿Te ha gustado? Espero que sí porque no volverá a repetirse, asquerosa sangre sucia -añadió para ofenderla, pero luego se dio cuenta de que le habían dolido más a él mismo sus palabras que a ella, que se mantenía inalterable.

.-No, no me ha gustado -replicó ella pensando todo lo contrario, se puso su albornoz y sus chanclas-. Y claro que no volverá a pasar, no te lo permitiría.

.-Venga Granger, no lo niegues, estás enamorada de mí, te tengo comiendo de mi mano.

.-Eso es lo que tú quisieras. Además¿cómo puedes decir que estoy enamorada de ti si no sabes lo que es el amor? -Hermione recogió la capa de invisibilidad y corrió en dirección al castillo. Draco la vio marchar y sonrió para sus adentros.

Una vez en el hall, Hermione se cubrió con la capa y subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando entró silenciosamente en su dormitorio se puso su corto y escotado camisón de raso negro y bajó a la Sala Común. Quería llorar por todo lo que le había dicho Draco, pero no quería que nadie la escuchase.

Se tumbó boca abajo en uno de los sillones y lloró, lloró como nunca antes había llorado por un hombre. El llanto le desgarraba el alma, pero no la importó, en ese momento no le importaba nada. En ese estado se quedó dormida, llorando desconsoladamente, rindiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su cara.

* * *

Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico, espero haberlo hecho bien. Necesito reviews para saber si sigo o mejor me dedico a otra cosa. Acepto cualquier cosa menos virus. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchos besos

Pau


	2. Celoso

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**2.Celoso**_

.-¡Hermione¡Hermione! -llamaba Harry mientras zarandeaba levemente a la castaña. Esta fue reaccionando poco a poco y al final despertó pesadamente. El moreno pudo ver los ojos rojos de la chica, y rápidamente la abrazó. La había seguido en su trayecto hacia el lago, pero no quería que la chica se enterase, al menos no si no fuese realmente necesario.

.-Harry... -sollozó ella abrazándose con fuerza a su mejor amigo.

.-No digas nada pequeña, te acompaño a las duchas para que te despejes y luego, si quieres, me cuentas. Ve a por algo de ropa -dijo él. Hermione se horrorizó solo de pensar que sus compañeras de cuarto y amigas la vieran con esos ojos rojos tan poco característicos de ella. Frente a la gente se mostraba imperturbable, digamos que toda la escuela la consideraba una mujer sin sentimientos. Sólo abría su corazón cuando Harry estaba con ella, el que la comprendía y la apoyaba de verdad.

Él era el único que no la reprochaba por mostrarse débil y la entendía sin necesidad de demasiadas explicaciones. Su cara debió reflejarse con el horror que sentía, porque Harry la miró y rió divertido-. Tranquila cariño, apuesto lo que quieras a que las chicas aún no han despertado, son las siete de la mañana.

Ya en el baño de los prefectos, Hermione rompió el silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

.-Harry¿tú qué hacías levantado a estas horas?

.-Herms no te enfades pero... anoche me preocupé por ti y... te seguí. Yo sé donde nadas porque cuando éramos novios íbamos juntos. Llegué cuando te sumergías en el lago, la verdad es que aún me fascina cuando nadas tan tranquila -cerró los ojos un momento- Supongo que superé mi amor por ti, pero no mi atracción, y por lo que creo tu tampoco, debido a los encuentros que hemos tenido desde que rompimos. Bueno, el caso es que vi a Malfoy acercarse al lugar donde estabas y... sumergirse en el lago. Luego noté cómo parecía que te ahogabas y, justo cuando me estaba desnudando para ir a ayudarte emergiste de nuevo y saliste del lago, en ese momento me fui porque sabía que fue Malfoy el que te había retenido dentro del agua y supe que ese momento era íntimo y que solo os pertenecía a vosotros -se pasó una mano por el pelo- por eso sentí que yo ahí sobraba y subí de nuevo. Esta mañana me desperté temprano y al no ver la capa a los pies de mi cama como todas las noches decidí salir a buscarte, y a partir de ahí ya lo sabes todo -confesó el joven mientras se desnudaba para darse él también una ducha, Hermione lo notó y asomó levemente su cabeza por la puerta de la ducha, encontrándose con un Harry Potter vestido simplemente con unos bóxer verdes muy provocativos.

.-Harry... -dudó.

.-¿Si? -preguntó él acercándose a la chica y dándole un leve beso en los labios, cuando estaban los dos solos en momentos de tal intimidad siempre hacían lo mismo.

.-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? -preguntó ella.

.-¿Estás segura? Sabes lo que pasará si me meto ahí contigo -señaló la ducha con un movimiento de cabeza.

.-¡Vamos Harry¡Ya lo hemos hecho antes!

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se despojó de su última prenda y, antes de meterse en la ducha, realizó tres sencillos conjuros, uno para que nadie viera desde fuera lo que ocurría allí, otro para que no se escuchara nada, y otro para que no se pudiera abrir la puerta de la ducha desde afuera. Luego entró con su ex-novia.

Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él, encaró a Hermione y contempló su cuerpo desnudo por centésima vez. Habían tenido tantos momentos de pasión que ya ni recordaba la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

.-Gracias... -susurró ella en su oído para después morder el lóbulo de una oreja suavemente, de modo que al chico le recorrió un escalofrío al tiempo que preguntaba:

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿Por qué va a ser tonto? Pues por todo... simplemente por ser tú. Por hacerme vivir estos momentos tan apasionados y por tratarme con tanta dulzura en todo momento.

.-Sabes que te quiero mucho. A pesar de que ya no nos amemos me atraes muchísimo y sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, así que no dudes que te amaré siempre, aunque sea de manera distinta a como te amaba el año pasado.

.-Yo también te amaré siempre, te amo mi niño.

Harry se abalanzó sobre su amiga y comenzó a besarla como loco, las palabras que ella decía siempre tenían el mismo efecto en él, no sabía cómo.

Lentamente recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione con sus manos, mientras ella se deshacía en pequeños suspiros de placer que hacían enloquecer al joven de ojos verdes.

La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez en el cuello, y lentamente fue bajando, despacito, recorriendo con sus labios la piel que se le ofrecía sin reservas, a pesar de que él amaba a Luna y Hermione a Draco, siempre vivían esos momentos que los hacían liberarse de la tensión que solía recorrer sus cuerpos en momentos de frustración o tristeza, sentimientos que se olvidaban en cuanto empezaban a besarse con esa pasión desenfrenada, que hacía sus cuerpos vibrar de placer. Harry sujetó el trasero de Hermione y lo apretujó con sus manos, sacando un profundo gemido de los labios de ella, que fue ahogado por el beso que mantenían en ese momento. El chico de ojos verdes bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica y los apretó, agachándose levemente y alzándola en brazos al tiempo que ella saltaba. Hermione rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas, y siguieron besándose como si ese fuera el último momento en que lo harían.

La excitación era patente en ambos, y Harry jadeaba con fuerza mientras su amante gemía como loca. Lentamente se adentró en ella, la chica estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así, a él no le gustaba hacerla daño. Siguieron besándose mientras Harry salía y entraba en el cuerpo de Hermione suavemente, hasta que un deseo mayor se intensificó en ellos y él comenzó a moverse más rápido y duro, volviendo loca a su amiga... hasta que un intenso orgasmo se apoderó de ellos. Se dejaron caer jadeantes y permanecieron en el suelo de la ducha mientras el agua que manaba de ella limpiaba su cuerpo de todo rastro de sudor.

.-Hermione... eres increíble -susurró el chico luego de que su respiración se normalizara un poco. Salieron de la ducha y se vistieron sonriéndose mutuamente, hasta que ambos terminaron y decidieron ir a descansar un rato, antes de las clases.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar, todos los alumnos miraban o señalaban descaradamente a la castaña y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Llegaron al lugar que los había guardado Ron y se sentaron junto a él.

.-Herms -dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente-. ¿Es verdad que te acostaste con Malfoy?

.-¿Quééééé! -exclamó Harry, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos. No hizo caso y continuó-. Por supuesto que no.

.-¿A no¿Y dónde estuvo toda la noche? Parvati me dijo que cuando ellas llegaron a su habitación no había ni rastro de ella -cuestionó Ron.

Harry se lo contó todo en voz muy baja, ya que Hermione no se sentía con fuerzas, obviando claro está el pequeño altercado en las duchas, y luego añadió:

.-Escúchame pequeña -dijo mirando a Hermione-. Diremos que estuviste conmigo en mi habitación, escondida bajo la capa invisible, al fin y al cabo ya todo el colegio sabe que tengo una.

Ella solo asintió mientras Ron la miraba perplejo y no con muy buena cara.

.-Hermione¿tú estás enamorada de Malfoy? -susurró. Ella asintió apesadumbrada y el pelirrojo pareció enloquecer-. ¿ESTÁS LOCA!

.-No Ron, no está loca. ¿No estás tú enamorado de Parvati¿No es ella la más chismosa de toda la escuela? Sí. ¿Y a ti alguien te dice que estás loco? No. ¿Por qué? Porque todos respetan tu decisión -aseguró después de asegurarse de que la morena no estaba cerca de ellos en la mesa.

.-De acuerdo Hermione, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero de momento no esperes mi apoyo, porque no sé si podré dártelo -se llevó el tenedor a la boca, pero al final desistió y lo dejó de nuevo junto al plato-. Se me ha quitado hasta el hambre.

Se levantó raudo de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor llevándose por delante a todos los que se cruzaban con él. Harry se levantó también y miró a Hermione preocupado.

.-Herms, voy a hablar con él. Espérame, no tardaré -se inclinó suavemente y besó su mejilla con cariño para luego separarse levemente y depositar sus labios sobre los de la chica en un dulce beso. Segundos después corría detrás del pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, un rubio de la mesa de Slytherin contemplaba la escena. Un retortijón recorrió su estómago al ver cómo el moreno besaba a la chica. Mientras él se preguntaba qué era lo que ocurría, un chico alto y fornido se acercaba a la Gryffindor.

.-Hola Hermione¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó Terry Boot al ver cómo los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas. Ella le miró y le sonrió tristemente.

.-Hola Terry... no me pasa nada... ¿quieres dar una vuelta? Necesito tomar aire -susurró la chica de nuevo.

.-Claro... sabes que yo contigo iría al fin del mundo preciosa.

El chico se levantó de la mesa y le tendió una mano, que Hermione aceptó gustosa, sonriendo de nuevo.

El joven Malfoy volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y, al no ver a la chica donde minutos antes había estado sentada, la buscó con la mirada por todo el Gran Comedor, hasta que sus fríos ojos grises la divisaron cerca de la puerta, sonriendo y cogida de la mano de Terry Boot, el cual había tenido que repetir curso debido a una enfermedad casi mortal que había sufrido el año anterior. Decidió seguirlos y se levantó de la mesa casi sin probar bocado. No sabía por qué tenía la necesidad de saber qué estaba haciendo la Gryffindor en todo momento, sólo sabía que quería saberlo todo sobre ella, y tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo.

.-Draco... ¿a dónde vas? -su amiga de toda la vida le miraba preocupada-. No has comido nada.

.-No te preocupes Pansy, no tengo hambre. Sólo necesito tomar el aire y pensar un poco... sólo eso -mintió. Ella asintió y el rubio salió deprisa del Gran Comedor.

Miró por todas partes buscando a la castaña y, al no verla, se dio por vencido y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

.-Hermione, estás enamorada de Malfoy ¿verdad? -preguntó Terry.

.-¿Có... cómo lo sabes? -balbuceó ella.

.-Pequeña, no por nada soy Ravenclaw, nosotros tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Digamos aparte que soy... observador -aclaró Terry-. Además, mi observación hacia ti aumenta más por lo que siento.

.-Terry...

.-Shhhhh -le puso un dedo sobre los labios-. No hables por favor. Sólo te pido una cosa: Dame una oportunidad, sé que no me amas y que lo más probable es que nunca lo hagas, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero demostrarte que soy bueno para ti, quiero amarte -suplicó él.

.-No sé Terry... yo... no quiero hacerte daño pero... -Terry la abrazó y fue por eso por lo que no continuó con la negativa, pero ella no le amaba , no le quería y no le querría nunca. Además, era un chico muy guapo y podría tener a cualquiera que desease.

.-Te amo... -susurró el chico en el oído de Hermione. Ella no contestó y Terry lo prefirió así. Separó lentamente sus cuerpos y apresó los labios de la Gryffindor en un cariñoso beso. _'¡Qué hago¡Qué hago!'_ pensó desesperada. Recordó la noche anterior en el lago y la suavidad con la que el rubio Slytherin le había abrazado la cintura y le había besado en el cuello y... no puedo hacer otra cosa...

Ninguno de los dos recordó que acababan de desayunar y que en diez minutos empezarían las clases. Tampoco se habían percatado de que al sentarse en la orilla del lago habían ido a parar justo enfrente de una de las habitaciones individuales de Slytherin, y que segundos antes un rubio los había mirado con profundo odio. Draco Malfoy se tumbó en su cama intentando pensar en la mejor manera para vengarse de esa castaña de ojos como la miel que lo había cautivado por completo. _'Pero... ¿vengarme de qué?'_ se preguntó confuso. _'De que se bese con otro'_ respondió la tozuda voz de su conciencia. _'¡Pero si a mí no me importa!'_ se autoconvenció con palabras que bien sabía no eran ciertas. _'¡Claro que te importa zoquete¡Estás enamorado de ella!' _dijo una voz en su interior. El rubio rió.

.-¡JA¡Yo enamorado¡Y de una sangre sucia! Qué gilipollez -se dijo en voz alta, pero sabía de sobra que las palabras dichas por aquella vocecita en su interior eran bien ciertas, y sintió una ola de celos hacia el moreno que había besado a SU Hermione apenas unos minutos antes, lo que él no había visto era cómo la chica se apartaba de Terry cuando éste juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione se separó recelosa en el mismo momento que sus labios rozaban los de su amigo.

.-Yo... Terry lo siento pero no puedo. Estoy enamorada de Malfoy y si te beso te estaré engañando a ti y a él pero también me estaré engañando a mí misma, y no quiero eso.

.-Pero... -comenzó Terry. No pudo continuar porque Hermione su reloj y se levantó presurosa.

.-Lo siento Terry, pero no puede ser -dijo la chica comenzando a alejarse rápidamente.

.-De acuerdo... pero esto no va a quedar así Hermione -murmuró el Ravenclaw enfurecido.

* * *

Mi segundo cap. Espero que os haya gustadoporque este me lo curré aún más. Draco descubre sus sentimientos y... ¿qué pasará? No lo digo, jeje! REVIEWS!

Besos

Pau


	3. Las clases

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**3.Las clases**_

.-¡Hermione¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó Harry al verla llegar toda sofocada.

.-Me entretuve. Estuve con Terry -miró a su alrededor-. Oye¿dónde está Ron?

.-No lo sé, le perdí de vista poco después de salir del Gran Comedor -dijo abatido-. Aún no he podido hablar con él, pero tengo... -se calló en seguida porque Hagrid había aparecido y comenzaba a explicar lo que harían ese día.

.-Buenos días a todos -dijo Hagrid una vez que tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin se habían colocado a su alrededor para escuchar. Ron ya había llegado, pero no les había dirigido la palabra ni a Harry ni a Hermione, y en esos momentos se encontraba abrazando por la cintura a su novia, Parvati Patil-. Empezaremos con hacer la presentación de un alumno que no pudo llegar ayer en el tren -todos miraron instintivamente al lado del profesor y vieron a un chico pálido, de pelo negro y con unos suaves ojos azules-. Este es Paul Myks, es un nuevo alumno de Gryffindor -hizo una pausa para que todos dejasen de mirar al chico y empujó a Paul hacia los demás alumnos, donde rápidamente Hermione y Harry le recibieron-. Hoy estudiaremos a los plimpy. Debéis sumergiros en el lago por parejas y buscarlos. Son unos peces esféricos con unas patas muy largas. Tendréis que trabajar en orillas del lago distintas, hay hechizos en cada una de ellas para que las otras parejas no puedan veros ni vosotros a ellas. Siento deciros esto chicos, pero cuando lleguéis a vuestra orilla tendréis que bañaros en ropa interior, pues los plimpy aprovecharían cualquier momento para destrozaros la túnica.

.-Hola Paul, me llamo Harry Potter, y ella es Hermione Granger -saludó Harry.

.-Hola, mucho justo, estrechó la mano de Harry y le cogió la mano a Hermione y le dio un beso en el dorso caballerosamente, ésta se sonrojó y para un rubio que contemplaba la escena enfadado este hecho no pasó inadvertido-. Tenían razón los chicos del desayuno -dijo mirando a Hermione-. Eres preciosa -ella se sonrojó aún más.

.-Gra-gracias -balbuceó ella.

Cuando los chicos comenzaban a alejarse para buscar a las criaturas Hagrid los hizo detenerse de nuevo.

.-¡Ah¡Se me olvidaba! Yo haré las parejas: Ron Weasley con Millicente Bullstrode. ¡Ron¿Dónde diablos está Ron?

.-Estoy aquí profesor -dijo desganadamente el pelirrojo. El semigigante no lo había visto por el simple hecho de que él había mirado en dirección a Harry y Hermione, y era obvio que el menor de los Weasley no estaba con ellos.

.-Bien. Harry Potter con Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom con Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas con Vicent Crabbe, Draco Malfoy con Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan con Gregory Goyle, Parvati Patil con Theodore Nott y Lavender Brown con... -miró a sus alumnos-. Bueno, como es obvio que hay dos Gryffindor más que Slytherin, Lavender se pondrá con Paul -el chico se acercó a Lavender y le dio un beso en la mano igual al de Hermione, la morena se sonrojó.

Hermione fue abordada por Malfoy en cuanto Harry se alejó para buscar a Pansy. Draco la miró de arriba a abajo detalladamente y sonrió de lado.

.-Nos lo pasaremos bien Granger -dijo con tono amigable, lo que a Hermione le sorprendió. Para Draco todos los besos que la chica había recibido ese día se olvidaron en cuanto vio el rostro asombrado que tenía Hermione.

Se acercaron a una de las orillas del lago y, mientras Draco se desnudaba, Hermione miraba un punto perdido en la superficie del lago.

.-¡Granger¡Despierta! -gritó Draco moviendo una mano frente al rostro de la castaña que, aparentemente, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

.-¿Eh¡Ah! -murmuró ella.

.-¿Dónde estabas Granger? -Draco la miró sorprendido-. ¿No te piensas desvestir?

.-¿Para qué? -preguntó confusa.

.-Te recuerdo, Granger, que estamos en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y que tenemos que encontrar un Plimpy en el fondo del lago. Además de que tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

.-¡Ah! Es verdad -en esos momentos parecía un poco estúpida, pero la verdad era que se había quedado demasiado atontada luego de perderse por un rato en sus pensamientos.

Se desnudó en silencio y con movimientos, que para el joven Malfoy, eran exquisitos, a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo tan natural como podía. _'Mmmmm... menudo cuerpo...'_ pensó él. _'¡Ya! Deja de pensar eso Draco. Sólo es Granger, la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger'_ le reprochó su conciencia. _'Sí pero es tan... deseable'_ pensó el rubio, _'Y una sabelotodo sangre sucia. ¡Reacciona Draco¡Es la mejor amiga de Potter¿Recuerdas¡¡Potter¡El cara rajada de Potter¡Tu peor enemigo!'_

Entre tanto, Hermione se sumergió en el agua del lago hasta la cintura, y confirmó lo que había supuesto todo ese tiempo: El agua era mucho más cálida por la noche que por el día. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio no se movía de su sitio y que tenía la mirada fija en el mismo punto en el que momentos antes se había encontrado sus pechos. _'Pervertido'_ pensó.

.-¡Eh¡MALFOY¿Piensas moverte? -gritó. El rubio reaccionó rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de allí. Luego se sumergió en el lago hasta que el agua le llegó a la cadera. Estaba justo al lado de la castaña, pero obviamente el Slytherin era mucho más alto que ella.

.-¿Qué utilizaremos para sumergirnos? No podremos aguantar la respiración hasta que encontremos un plimpy -dijo el rubio.

.-¿Tú estás en séptimo¿Das transformaciones? Podemos utilizar el encantamiento casco-burbuja. A no ser que seas animago y te transformes en un pez -dijo Hermione.

.-No seas estúpida -dijo Draco lo único que quería era molestar a la chica, pero esta vez, le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Hermione se apuntó con la varita y, después de pronunciar un hechizo, un casco apareció en torno a su cabeza. Draco siguió sus pasos y, minutos después, ambos estaban sumergidos en el lago, nadando en dirección al fondo para encontrar a la criatura.

La castaña notó como unos fríos dedos se cerraban en torno a su tobillo y, como no había llevado consigo su varita, se asustó, pero le dio tiempo de aferrarse con fuerza al pie del joven Malfoy que nadaba delante de ella. Luego miró hacia atrás y vio que un grindylow era lo que sujetaba su tobillo con fuerza. Volvió a mirar hacia delante para buscar el apoyo de su compañero, aunque en un momento de lucidez recordó que era Malfoy y esperó las burlas, burlas que nunca llegaron. El rubio soltó suavemente de la mano de Hermione y nadó hasta llegar a su pie, ya allí, con su puño le asestó un golpe a la criatura en la nariz. Con la confusión que le había causado el puñetazo, el grindylow soltó a la castaña y se escondió de nuevo entre las algas. En ese momento el Slytherinvolvió a colocarse a la altura de Hermione, pero esta vez tomó su mano. **_'Joder, qué suave'_** le dijo su conciencia. _'Cállate'_ se regañó.

El joven Malfoy no la soltó en ningún momento, pero de repente, la muchacha divisó a un pez que coincidía perfectamente con la descripción que les había dado Hagrid sobre el plimpy. Apretó levemente la mano de Draco y, cuando éste la miró, ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le señaló al pequeño pez y cuando Draco miró hacia allí también sonrió, era un verdadero gusto tener por compañera a la castaña.

Salieron del agua con el pez dentro de un bote, y luego deshicieron los encantamientos.

.-Siéntate -le ordenó Draco a Hermione colocando su túnica en el suelo para que la chica tomase asiento.

.-¿Qué? -preguntó ella confusa.

.-Que te sientes. Confía en mí -Hermione le obedeció y pudo notar un tono levemente preocupado en su voz. _'¿Por qué?'_ se preguntó. _**'Nunca lo sabremos'** le dijo su conciencia_. Draco se arrodilló juntó a ella y la obligó a flexionar levemente las rodillas, luego observó su tobillo. Pasando sus largos y pálidos dedos alrededor de la herida que grindylow le había hecho. **_'Es tan frágil...'_**le dijo su vocecilla interior, _'no es frágil, es tonta'_ rió el rubio. _'¡Oh¡Cállate!'_ le reprochó su conciencia.

.-¡Accio pociones curativas! -exclamó. Segundos después llegó desde las mazmorras, concretamente desde la habitación de Draco, un maletín mágico lleno de frascos con pociones.

.-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Hermione desconfiada, intentó levantarse, pero el dolor que recibió por parte de su tobillo la obligó a permanecer sentada.

.-Nada, sólo te voy a curar. Confía en mí por favor -suplicó el rubio.

.-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

.-Supongo que no deberías después de todo lo que te he hecho. Pero seguramente nos pongan por las mismas parejas en todas las clases, por lo menos eso me dijo mi padrino la semana pasada, y no quiero tener a una compañera inútil.

.- ¿Tu padrino? -Hermione parecía no comprender, supuso que fue por el susto que le había dado momentos antes el grindylow, se sentía un poco estúpida-. ¿Que nos vamos a poner por parejas en todas las clases¿De qué hablas?

.-Mi padrino, Severus Snape. Me dijo que nos iban a poner por parejas en todas las clases del curso, A partir de hoy. ¿Me entiendes ahora? -explicó Draco, la chica asintió- ¿Confías en mi?

La castaña asintió de nuevo y Draco sacó dos frascos del maletín.

.-Toma, bébete esto, seguramente te sepa mal -dijo el chico tendiéndole un frasco con el contenido de color azul turquesa. La chica lo cogió y miró a Draco interrogante-. Es una poción para enfriar la piel. Te tengo que poner un ungüento en la herida y, a no ser que quieras abrasar, te aconsejo que te lo bebas todo.

.-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó ella-. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

.-Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero tener a una compañera inútil.

.-Puede que no vaya a ser tu pareja más veces -dijo Hermione.

.-Lo serás. Snape me dijo que en todas las clases serán las mismas parejas, por eso a partir de ahora daremos todas las clases juntos, Gryffindor y Slytherin unidos -rompió en carcajadas, ya curado el pie de Hermione-. Qué ironía.

Hermione rió suavemente ante el comentario del rubio, y éste se vio a sí mismo deseando que su risa continuara por siempre. Pero solo para él.

La miró a los ojos y se acercó lentamente a ella, a sus labios. Pero ella se lo impidió, colocando sus dedos índice y corazón sobre los labios del rubio.

.-Malfoy... no -susurró.

.-¿Por qué? -preguntó él confuso. Era la primera mujer que le rechazaba.

.-Porque tengo novio -mintió-, y porque sigo siendo la sangre sucia de Granger -contestó duramente. Se levantó, cogió su varita y, con un giro de muñeca, se encontró totalmente vestida y seca ante los ojos de Draco.

.-Adiós Malfoy -se alejó con el bote que contenía al plimpy en sus manos-. No hace falta que vengas. Entregaré al plimpy en nombre de los dos.

Draco no se movió. En otro momento hubiera ido tras ella y le hubiera reclamado su rechazo, pero no estaba de humor. Por alguna extraña razón le dolía con toda su alma que la castaña le hubiera rechazado. _'¡Joder!'_ pensó, _'Es mejor así. Si no tendrías que ir aguantando que ella fuera diciendo por todo el castillo que la besaste'_. Pero si hubiera sido así... se dio cuenta que no le molestaría en lo más mínimo, incluso se hubiera sentido orgulloso de haberlo hecho. _'En cambio'_ pensó _'con Pansy sí me hubiera molestado que lo dijese'._

.-Dios mío, tengo que sacármela de la cabeza -susurró. Recogió las pociones que había del maletín y se secó, para luego vestirse e irse a clase de pociones antes de comer.

* * *

Hola! Qué tal todos? Bueno, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y dentro de nada el cuarto, que ya lo estoy terminando.

Muchas gracias a los que se han molestado en dejarme un review.

**Becky:** Hola! Bueno, Draco... es Draco y punto, se me ha descontrolao un poco en los primeros caps :S Todas queremos un Harry así, jeje! Lástima que en los libros sea tan angelote :P Y de Terry... ya veremos lo que pasa con él. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, bss y cuídate muuuuuxo.

**Kandelaski:** Buenas! Me ha encantado tu review. Y lo de subido de tono... veremos si continua así "sonrisa pervertida" XD Bueno, si te parece que el fic merece la pena... lo seguiré ;) Bueno muxos bss: Bye!

**Terry Moon:** Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic porque me lo estoy currando. Bueno, dentro de nada más capis! Actualiza pronto tu fic xq me ha encantao, está de genial! A ver si te lo sigues leyendo y dejas algún review más porque tus reviews me motivan mazo. Bueno, muxísimos bss. Ciao:P

Os dejo, hasta el próximo cap!

.Pau.


	4. ¿Amigos?

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

**_4.¿Amigos?_**

Hermione llegó tarde a clase de pociones y se sentó con su amigo, ya que aún no había llegado el profesor Snape.

.-Hola Herms ¿Qué tal con Malfoy en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? -preguntó Harry cuando la chica se sentó a su lado.

.-Al principio bien. Cuando buscábamos el plimpy, un grindylow me cogió del tobillo y me hirió y Malfoy me lo quitó de encima. Luego salimos del agua y me curó el tobillo. Pero cuando terminó intentó besarme y me fui -explicó la chica.

.-Vaya, vaya, mirar a quién tenemos aquí, San Potty y su amiguita... Granger. Por cierto¿dónde tenemos a la comadreja? -dijo una voz, que arrastraba las palabras, a sus espaldas.

.-Estoy aquí Malfoy -contestó una voz inusualmente fría que Harry y Hermione conocían muy bien. La chica se estremeció ante la dureza de la voz de su amigo-. Y si no quieres problemas será mejor que te largues.

El rubio se giró y encaró a Ronald Weasley, que le miraba con sus ojos azules resplandecientes de furia. Draco pasó por el lado en el que estaba y, disimuladamente, dejó caer un papel sobre su falda. Hermione lo cogió y le miró interrogante, pero él sólo le guiñó un ojo y continuó andando hasta llegar al fondo de la clase. Ron se sentó junto a la chica.

.-Siento haberme enfadado contigo por lo de Malfoy peque -se disculpó-. Es que quería que fueras solo para nosotros.

Señaló a Harry y luego a él mismo.

.-Estás perdonado Ron -concedió Hermione-. No podría enfadarme con ninguno de los dos ni aunque quisiera.

La chica alargó sus dos brazos y, agarrando el cuello de sus amigos, los atrajo hacia su pecho y los abrazó con fuerza.

.-Os quiero chicos.

Mientras, desde el rincón más alejado de la clase, que estaba completamente en penumbra, unos ojos grises contemplaban la escena con anhelo. Ya quisiera él estar en los brazos de la castaña, aunque era obvio que lo único que sentía por ella era un terrible deseo que necesitaba mitigar cuanto antes.

La joven Granger desplegó el papel que minutos antes le entregase Malfoy y lo leyó.

_¿Por qué no dejaste que te besara? - DM _

Era una caligrafía fina y elegante, como el chico que la utilizaba. Se dispuso a contestar.

_Creo que es obvio, tú me odias y yo a ti también. No podemos permitir que pase nada entre nosotros – HG _

Se la lanzó al rubio, el cual la recibió con una sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que se desvaneció al leer el contenido de la nota. Entonces Snape quebró el silencio en el que se había sumergido la clase con su llegada, y Hermione se sobresaltó.

.-Bueno, como deberíais saber ya, a partir de hoy trabajaréis en parejas hasta el final del curso, según me han informado, ya habéis trabajado por parejas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y me parecen correctas tal y como las ha formado vuestro director. Colocaros -en ese momento, la clase se sumió en un alboroto que se producía pocas veces en pociones, y los alumnos comenzaron a cambiarse de sitio, todos menos Hermione-. En silencio -añadió Snape. Miró a la castaña que tenía su vista fija en el suelo-. Srta. Granger, creo haber dicho que se pusieran por parejas y, si no entiendo mal, usted va con el Sr. Malfoy -sonrió cínicamente-. ¿Por qué no levanta su lindo trasero de la silla y va a sentarse con el sr. Malfoy?

.-Estoy de acuerdo con usted en su opinión sobre el trasero de Granger -la chica se sonrojó y Ron fue a levantarse para partirle la cara a Draco, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese notado la mirada de Harry sobre él, advirtiéndole que se quedara sentado. La castaña se sentó al lado del rubio y éste le pasó la nota por debajo del pupitre, cuidándose de rozarle los dedos suavemente en el proceso.

_Yo no te odio. Me gustaría ser tu amigo - DM_

_'¿Sólo quiere ser mi amigo? entonces¿por qué intentó besarme?'_ se preguntó ella. Se lo preguntaría, necesitaba saber por qué lo intentó.

_¿Entonces por qué intentaste besarme? - HG_

Le pasó la nota a su compañero. _'¿Que por qué intenté_ _besarla? Pues... realmente no lo sé' _pensó él.

_No lo sé. Supongo que en ese momento me sentí atraído por ti de algún modo. Entonces qué dices¿amigos? - DM_

Amigos... si le decía que sí, Ron se enfadaría de nuevo, y si le decía que no, se arrepentiría toda su vida.

_No lo sé Malfoy. Me lo tengo que pensar. – HG_

Leyó la nota. Por un lado le agradaba lo que le había puesto, pues eso significaba que tendría una oportunidad, pero por el otro pensaba que no. Además, le había llamado Malfoy, eso no podía ser una buena señal.

_Llámame Draco. Por cierto, creo que te debo decir algo, pero prefiero decírtelo a la cara. ¿Puedes quedar conmigo esta noche? Te prometo que no te obligaré a nada. Sólo quiero que hablemos - DM_

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a contestar aquella nota. Acababa de sonar el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase. Hermione recogió sus cosas y, antes de ir al encuentro de Harry, se volvió hacia Draco.

.-Luego te digo ¿vale? -el chico asintió-. Adiós.

.-Adiós -contestó él con una sonrisa muy rara pero bonita en la cara. Rara, más que nada, porque nunca le había visto sonreír con sinceridad, como lo hacía en ese momento. Le sonrió también y se fue con su amigo.

.-¿Qué te ha dicho Malfoy? -preguntó Harry cuando ambos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

.-Nada, por lo visto sólo quiere ser mi amigo -dijo ella.

.-Así que Malfoy quiere ser amigo de nuestra chica ¿no? -la voz de Ron a sus espaldas no sonó fría, sino divertida-. Antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

Sonrió, pero en cuanto vio la cara de su mejor amiga pareció pensárselo mejor y rectificó rápidamente.

.-Era broma -dijo.

.-Bueno vamos. Nos van a dejar sin comida -dijo Harry, Ron lo miró agradecido.

Cuando los chicos encontraron un sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor, una lechuza parda llegaba con una carta para Hermione.

_Srta. Granger:_

_Debo hablar con usted después del almuerzo. La espero en mi despacho. _

_El prof. Flitwick ya sabe que faltará a su clase, y por su compañero no se preocupe. Tampoco irá a clase porque es una lección por parejas y no puede hacerla sin usted. Le ruego que no comente nada a nadie sobre esta carta. Al menos hasta mañana por la mañana._

_Recuerde, al terminar el almuerzo en mi despacho._

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Directora adjunta  
__Jefa de la casa Gryffindor_

.-¿Qué ocurre Herms? -preguntó un preocupado Ron al ver la cara de asombro que había puesto su amiga.

.-Nada, nada -contestó ella regresando la atención a su plato.

* * *

Hermione iba de camino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pero no iba pensando en lo que ésta le había escrito. Iba pensando en Draco y en si debía o no quedar con él esa noche. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra algo o alguien. Alguien lo suficientemente alto para que ella no pudiera verle la cara, hasta que cayó al suelo y alzó la vista. Allí estaba él con sus cabellos doradosque habían perdido el toque platinado desde que dejó de echarse gomina, y ahora le caían sobre la frente con libertad, dándole un aspecto muy sexy. 

.- Draco, Granger, para ti soy Draco -la corrigió él.

.-¿Y puedes llamarme tú a mí Hermione?

.-Claro¿te ayudo? -le tendió su mano y la castaña la aceptó gustosa. El rubio le ayudó a ponerse en pie y, del esfuerzo hecho, Hermione fue a chocar contra su pecho y retrocedió sorprendida, trastabillando. Pero esta vez no cayó, al contrario. Esta vez Draco la sujetaba con firmeza por la espalda. Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia adelante y tras rozar sus labios con los de compañera, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

.-Adiós... Hermione -susurró.

.-Adiós Draco -ella contestó con el mismo tono de voz suave que había utilizado el rubio y luego se alejó en dirección al despacho de la jefa de su casa.

.-Srta. Granger, pase y siéntese -la chica obedeció de inmediato-. Usted es el premio anual de su casa¿recuerda?

.-Sí profesora -asintió Hermione llena de orgullo.

.-Pues bien. Quería comunicarle que a partir de hoy, aunque hasta mañana no se podrá decir nada, hay una Sala Común de Premios Anuales. Como bien sabe, el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley descubrieron una pequeña torre en la parte este del castillo el año pasado. Puesto que en el colegio sólo hay dos premios anuales, servirá de sobra, aunque es un poco pequeña. Hay una habitación que tendrá que compartir con el otro premio anual, y del cuarto de baño le digo lo mismo. Ustedes tienen permiso para pasear por el castillo hasta media noche, más que nada para hacer sus acostumbradas rondas. -hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. La contraseña de su Sala Común es "Plata y oro". Ahora puede irse Srta. Granger, gracias por su atención.

Hermione se levantó y, antes de salir del despacho se dio la vuelta, mirando a su profesora.

.-Prof. McGonagall¿puedo saber quién es el otro premio anual? -la mujer negó con la cabeza.

.-Me temo que no puedo decírselo Srta. Granger, esa es información que descubrirá esta noche.

La muchacha salió y se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura, materia que le tocaba después de Historia de la Magia.

* * *

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este cap. Bueno, el próximo cap. estará dentro de poco, espero que os esté gustando el fic. Decidme si está bien o mal para continuarlo o hacerle un favor al mundo y dedicarme a otra cosa. 

Si os gustan los fic de Dark Harry os recomiendo que leáis "A Refugio En La Oscuridad" de Aykasha-peke.

Bueno, vamos con las respuestas a los reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y espero que me dejéis muchos más.

**AlexiaRiddle:** Wenas! Me alegro que te guste. No te preocupes, que las actualizaciones no tardarán mucho. En cuanto a Draco… bueno, no tendría gracia si el chaval no sufriera, no? Jeje, muchos besos. Cuídate.

**Terry Moon:** Holas!En serio te gustó el cap? Jeje, muchas gracias ;D No te preocupes, que tiempo juntos lo tendrán. Bueno, las actualizaciones serán más o menos rápidas. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Espero tus reviews, jeje. Besos.

**Aykasha-peke:** Buenas! Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic porque sabes lo mucho que me está costando hacerlo. Escenitas, tranquila, que haberlas, las habrá. Bueno, que a ver si dejas de hacer el gilipollas cuando nos veamos porque hay veces que me desesperas, te lo digo en serio, jeje XD Bueno, espero que continúes pronto tu historia y que publiques los fics que tienes en casa, ok? Bueno cariño que te quiero mucho. Bsitos de lakasitos.

**Gabriela:** Hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic. Bueno, el cap. cuatro ya lo tienes. Espero que te guste tanto como parece haberte gustado el tercero, que parece haber sido mucho. Besos y gracias por tu opinión.

**K****andelaski:** Buenas! Lo de las parejas más que nada es para que consigan llevarse mejor, aunque no lleguen a ser amigos del alma ni nada parecido. No ha dejado que la bese porque en el primer cap. Draco la besa y luego se burla de ella. ¿Donde has visto a un Ron que no sea terco? Y Harry siempre es demasiado buenote. Muchos besos.

**Becky:** Hola! Vaya, me alegra que te haya gustado este cap porque es uno de los que más me están costando. Espero que te guste este también. Bss

Bueno, aquí tenéis el cuarto cap. Por cierto, he cambiado mi nick, ahora es "PaddyPau".

Bueno, muchos besos a todos y… ¡ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!

Pau


	5. El Patronus

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**5.El patronus**_

Al llegar al aula se sentó en una de las primeras filas.

Ya llevaba un buen rato esperando cuando el joven Malfoy entró por la puerta, para sorpresa de todos, hablando con Harry. El rubio se acercó a ella y se sentó en la única mesa que había a su lado.

.-Hola Hermione -Draco la miró a los ojos.

.-Hola Draco.

En ese momento llegó el profesor: Sirius Black.

.-Buenos días a todos -dijo mientras las chicas le miraban embelesadas debido a su recuperado atractivo-. Hoy estudiaremos por parejas. Supongo que ya sabéis como poneros y con quién -los que no se habían puesto con sus respectivas parejas se cambiaron de sitio-. Bien, poneos en pie. Vamos a ir a los jardines. Practicaremos el encantamiento Patronus.

Todos los alumnos obedecieron y se levantaron de sus sillas. Todos se dirigieron a los terrenos, encabezados por su profesor.

.-No habrán traído dementores de Azkaban ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermione asustada.

.-No lo sé. Puede que sí porque desde que desapareció el señor Tenebroso volvieron con nosotros -contestó Draco a su lado.

.-Oye, hablando de Voldemort -Draco se estremeció al escuchar el nombre salir de los labios de la chica-. ¿Por qué cambiaste de bando en la última batalla?

.-Hermione, te recuerdo que yo no era un mortífago, no tenía la marca. En realidad, ni yo, ni Blaise, ni Pansy la teníamos, por eso nos unimos a vosotros. Yo nunca creí en los ideales del señor Tenebroso y, si quieres que te diga la verdad, no me arrepiento de haber traicionado a mi padre. Digamos que mi madre me dio demasiado cariño, y me gustó más de la cuenta. Hubiera podido unirme a Voldemort si ella hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero nunca le gustó que yo fuera un mortífago -una mueca de tristeza apareció en su imperturbable rostro-. Me uní a Dumbledore y a la Orden del Fénix porque a ella la mataron un año antes de la batalla. Y mi padre murió luchando por todos sus ideales -explicó el rubio. Su rostro se ensombreció al recordar que su padre había muerto en sus manos.

.-Vaya... lo siento, no quería recordarte eso -dijo Hermione sinceramente. Draco se sorprendió, nunca habían mostrado tanto interés en su vida. La chica buscaba algo para hablar y cambiar de tema, la verdad es que le apetecía hablar con ese rubio-. Y entonces¿con quien pasaste el verano?

.-Con mi prima: Nymphadora Tonks. Y también pasamos algunos días con Black -contestó Draco, por fin alguna persona se interesaba por él y por su vida, eso era algo que solo le había pasado con Pansy y con Blaise, solo que éstos no se interesaban tanto-. ¿Y tú? Tengo entendido que tus padres también murieron.

.-Sí -los ojos de la chica se desdibujaron-. Quisieron ayudar y los mató tu... tu... padre -una lágrima furtiva escapó de los ojos color caramelo, y fue atrapada por el dedo índice de Draco. El rubio estiró los brazos, como si quisiera abrazarla, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando la chica le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando caer alguna lágrima quieta. Ellos se habían quedado parados a medio camino, mientras el resto de la clase continuaba andando-. Pasé el verano con Harry, en el apartamento que le regaló Sirius.

.-No volverá a pasar -susurró el rubio a modo de disculpa por haberle recordado lo de sus padres-. Mi padre nunca fue un hombre que destacara por sus sentimientos, ojalá se pudiera cambiar todo lo que has sufrido por su culpa.

La chica no contestó porque en ese momento Sirius gritó que se acercaran para comenzar la clase.

.-Agarraos de las manos -todos lo hicieron menos Hermione y Draco. Algunos lo habían hecho con caras de asco, como Ron al tener que agarrar la mano sudorosa de Millicent Bullstrode; otros con caras de fastidio, como Harry y Pansy; pero Hermione y Draco ni se miraron ni se movieron del sitio, ella se había puesto pálida y las mejillas de Draco estaban teñidas por un leve rubor-. Sr. Malfoy, srta. Granger, daos la mano -repitió Sirius, Draco pareció reaccionar y acercó su temblorosa mano a la de la chica, que parecía estar en otro lugar. Le dio la mano y la chica reaccionó, sonrojándose salvajemente al notar la suave mano del rubio sobre la suya-. Vamos a ver, poneros en fila sin soltaros las manos, os enfrentaréis de dos en dos al dementor -informó.

Fueron pasando como había pedido Sirius, hasta que llegó el turno de Draco y Hermione. Se colocaron enfrente de la criatura y Hermione sintió que nunca más podría volver a ser feliz. Pero no vio sus propios recuerdos dolorosos, vio cómo un hombre alto y rubio le pegaba una paliza de espanto a un niño que no tendría más de cinco o seis años, igualmente rubio, que aunque tenía el torso completamente lleno de golpes, no lloraba ni mostraba ningún signo de debilidad. Luego vio como Voldemort mataba a una mujer rubia e inmensamente bella, de unos cuarenta años de edad, con todas las partes del cuerpo completamente maltratadas. También vio cómo Draco, pues sabía que esos eran sus recuerdos, le lanzaba un Avada Kedavra a Lucius Malfoy con la intención de salvar a Ginny Weasley. El chico apretó su mano con fuerza pero sin dañarla y supo que era el momento de utilizar el encantamiento. Se imaginó al rubio junto a ella besándola y diciéndola que la amaba, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al tiempo que, junto a Draco, gritaba:

.-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Una nutria por parte de Hermione y un águila por parte de Draco se unieron, a centímetros del dementor, creando un caballo alado de color oro y luego el Patronus embistió contra el dementor.

.-¡Genial¡Es el primer Patronus que veo tan poderoso¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor y otros cincuenta para Slytherin! -anunció Sirius-. ¡Es fantástico!

Hermione soltó muy rápido y demasiado ruborizada la mano de Draco, que también se ruborizó, aunque solo fue muy brevemente y sin cambiar su expresión indiferente, aunque bullendo de excitación por dentro y con unas ganas horrorosas de abrazar a la castaña.

.-¡Fin de la clase¡Y vosotros dos -añadió mirando a Draco y a Hermione-, venid un momento!

Los dos se acercaron, y Sirius se dirigió primero a Malfoy.

.-Sr. Malfoy, admito que su padre fue un cabrón sin escrúpulos, pero usted tiene talento. Podría ser un magnífico auror. Espero que escoja esa carrera porque merece la pena -el resto de la clase se dispersó y Sirius comenzó a tutearle-. Tu prima estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

Sirius nuca había sido amable con el rubio, por lo que Hermione supuso que su actitud hacia él había cambiado después de la batalla final contra Voldemort y que también el verano había contribuido a que la relación entre Sirius y el menor de los Malfoy mejorase, aunque no excesivamente, pues Draco era muy desconfiado con todos menos, por alguna extraña razón, con Hermione.

El rubio solamente asintió mientras algo muy parecido a una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Luego Sirius se giró hacia Hermione.

.-Hermione, siempre supe que tenías grandes cualidades, pero jamás pensé que las usarías junto a un Malfoy. Sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti –le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se alejó en dirección al castillo. Draco sintió un retortijón y por unos segundos odió al primo de su madre, pero luego se tranquilizó. _'Este deseo me está volviendo loco'_ pensó. **'Algo me dice que no es solamente deseo amiguito'** le dijo su pesadísima voz interior.

* * *

Holas! Muchas gracias por leeros el cap. y por los reviews que me habéis dejao, aunque espero que me dejéis alguno más a la próxima. Vamos con las respuestas:

**TerryMoon:** Ey! Qué tal? Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Quizá solo sean amigos... quien sabe? Bueno, espero que podamos hablar más adelante. Muxos besos.

**AlexiaRiddle:** Wenas! Bueno, no suelo tardar mucho en actualizar, aunque puede que para el próximo capíyulo actualize un poco más trade, por eso de que me dejan muy pocos reviews entre los capítulos. De momento... serán solo amigos, aunque tendrán varios problemillas (por así decirlo :P). Lo de el otro premio anual se descubrirá en el próximo cap. Quien sabe, puede ser terry o cualquier otro, no crees? Jeje. Respecto a ese tema te haré sufrir un poquillo... aunque no mucho. Lo sé, soy mala XD Bueno, qué te voy a decir, que espero que continúes leyéndote mi fic y que te guste, ok? Muchos besos y cuídate. Dew!

**Becky:** Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. porque en serio que me ha costado, jeje (mentira... ¿o verdad? No lo sé... :( ) Aquí tienes el quinto cap. Y... ¿de dónde sacas que Draco no sea mono? ;) Pero si es la cosa más bonita que hay! Lo de Harry y Ron... bueno, ya sabes, son muy sobreprotectores con Herms y quieren saberlo todo de su vida. La verdad es que son un poco cotillas... pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer, jeje. Y Ron... a mi tampoco es que me caiga muy bien, la verdad, lo que pasa es que si no lo pongo... no pegaría muy bien, se supone que es el mejor amigo de Herms y si él no sale... no sé. No estés muy segura de que Draco sea el otro premio anual, la verdad es que puede ser Justin, o Pansy... o incluso Terry! Lo de la sala común... a ver, como te lo explico... Harry y Ron van paseando por los pasillos a las tantas de la noche (bajo la capa invisible, claro está) En un momento determinado de su travesía se encuantran frente al cuadro de una dama medieval (imagínate a Rowena Ravenclaw, ok? Pues parecida) miran el mapa y se dan cuenta de que están en la parte este del castillo, y Harry se ve a sí mismo pronunciando _"divinis" _(tipo el tercer libro con la estatua de la bruja tuerta), pues bien, apunta con su varita al cuadro y éste se abre, revelando una especie de torre (claro está que sin amueblar). Deciden volver al día sugiente y... después de abrir el cuadro aparece el prof. Snape (han olvidado la capa y Snape está haciendo la ronda). Les pilla y entra en la sala antes que ellos, luego de unos minutos vuelve a salir y se los lleva a los dos al despacho del director, de ahí descubren la torre de los Premios Anuales. Me entiendes ahora? Lo comparten todo, desde la habitación hasta el cuanto de baño, TODO, aunque no te puedo decir seguro si pasará algo. Puede que sí... :) y puede que no :(. Jeje, soy mala... XD. Bueno, muchos besos y espero que lo hayas pillado ahora. Ciao! ;

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestro reviews y espero que os guste el cap. Gracias y ciao.

.-PaddyPau-.


	6. Fue por despecho

**Este capítulo está dedicado a TerryMoon y a Aykasha-peke, la primera por dejarme tantos reviews y la segunda por ayudarme siempre que lo he necesitado. Muchas gracias niñas. Os quiero muchísimo.**

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**6. Fue por despecho**_

Ambos volvieron al castillo para las siguientes clases, y así transcurrió el resto del día, hasta la hora de la cena.

Terry Boot se acercó a Hermione cuando terminó de cenar y se inclinó tras ella, susurrándole unas palabras al oído:

.-Qué me dices preciosa¿vas a ser mi novia? -preguntó.

.-Yo... Terry... ya te lo dije esta mañana, amo a otra persona -respondió ella algo molesta por la insistencia del chico.

.-Ya, y a parte de eso te gusta otra persona más¿puede ser Sirius Black¿O ese Harry Potter? Dicen que ninguno de los dos te quitan los ojos de encima -dijo molesto.

.-No, no estoy interesada ni en Sirius ni en Harry, bueno, quizás en Harry algo, pero no demasiado, sabes de sobra de quien estoy enamorada, no puedo engañarte de ese modo.

.-Pues yo que tú me cuidaría de él, no hace más que decir que va a llevarte a la cama como sea, y te aseguro que Draco Malfoy nunca dice algo que no vaya a cumplir -dijo Terry.

.-¿Pues sabes qué te digo? -gritó Hermione enfadada, mirando con odio al rubio que estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin comiendo, y que levantó el rostro al oír a la Gryffindor gritar-. ¡QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE MALFOY SE VAYA OLVIDANDO DE MI PORQUE NO PIENSO ACOSTARME CON ÉL JAMÁS!

Se incorporó enfadada y salió del Gran Comedor, seguida de cerca por Draco, y de un poco más lejos por Harry, a quien le había preocupado la actitud de su amiga.

.-Hermione... ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Malfoy agarrándola suavemente del brazo y girándola para que le encarase.

.-¿Que qué me pasa¡Oh! No me pasa nada MALFOY, solamente que me entero de que un chico, que por cierto, me ha pedido esta mañana que seamos amigos después de seis años de odiarnos¡quiere llevarme a su cama¿No te parece genial? -hizo una pausa después de decirle lo que guardaba dentro-. ¡No me pasa nada de verdad! Sólo te quiero decir una cosa... ¡QUE TE DEN POR CULO!

.-Pero eso es mentira Hermione... yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, de verdad -dijo con ojos tristes. Alargó los brazos y la sujetó de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo para tener la oportunidad de abrazarla aunque solo fuera una vez.

.-¡Déjame Malfoy¡Déjame! -ahora ella estaba asustada y golpeaba el pecho del rubio con sus puños.

.-Suéltala Malfoy -Harry habló detrás del rubio y el chico soltó a Hermione, la cual aprovechó la oportunidad para abofetearle. Draco se puso la mano en la mejilla enrojecida y se fue furioso en dirección a los jardines.

.-Vamos Hermione, te acompaño a tu Sala Común -susurró el moreno, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y se apretó contra él, intentando encontrar una seguridad que en ese momento no sentía y comenzando a derramar lágrimas silenciosas que recorrían todo su rostro.

.-Gracias Harry -susurró contra su pecho.

.-De nada pequeña, de nada.

Comenzaron a andar en silencio, el moreno aún sin quitar su mano de la cintura de Hermione, y ésta apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Cuando estaban llegando a la torre de los Premios Anuales y Hermione miró a Harry a los ojos, pudiendo observar un brillo extraño en ellos. El chico la miró y la abrazó, hundiendo su cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de ella.

.-¿Puedo besarte? -susurró algo inseguro no sabiendo si la chica estaba dispuesta a ello en su estado. Hermione no respondió, algo que Harry interpretó como un sí. Se acercó a ella lentamente, dándole tiempo a separarse si era lo que deseaba, pero ella no lo hizo.

El chico había recorrido con sus manos las piernas de Hermione, y entonces exploraba los muslos de la chica por debajo de la capa del colegio. Hermione se estremeció y se rindió a la caricias que le prodigaba su ex - novio. Sintió cómo la lengua de Harry recorría su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, y ella se lo concedió. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza de ardiente de deseo. Harry abrió una puerta que había a su espalda y entró en ella sin dejar de besar a Hermione en ningún momento.

Con unos movimientos de varita, Harry hizo aparecer una cama, silenció el aula y cerró la puerta con un fuerte hechizo que no permitía entrar ni salir a nadie si él no pronunciaba el contrahechizo.

La ardiente muchacha comenzó a desnudarle con gran habilidad, él se dejó llevar por el deseo hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos y a punto de fundirse en uno solo.

El moreno comenzó un reguero de besos desde el cuello hasta el ombligo de la chica, lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su destino, donde jugó con su sexo haciéndola gemir en éxtasis, seguidamente comenzó de nuevo el camino hacia sus labios. Ella aprovechó ese momento para colocarse sobre Harry y hacer el mismo recorrido que había realizado anteriormente el moreno hasta llegar a su dureza. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos dispersos desde la base hasta la punta, y luego recorrió el contorno con su lengua, hasta que decidió finalmente dejar de torturar al Gryffindor y se metió completamente la dureza en su boca, haciendo gemir sin control al chico bajo ella. Cuando notó en su boca que Harry estaba por acabar, dejó su miembro, provocando un gemidito de disgusto y frustración por su parte, y luego subió a besarle de nuevo, empalándose lentamente en la erección de su amigo, que gimió placenteramente. Comenzó con movimientos lentos, produciendo pequeños gemiditos que a duras penas se oían de parte del moreno, y luego aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos de cadera, haciéndolo más rápido y más profundo. Ahora la chica gritaba y jadeaba sobre un Harry Potter hundido en el placer. Llegaron al clímax, él con un sonoro jadeo y ella con un gemido entre sollozante y aliviado.

Harry la besó con suavidad en el pelo y de repente se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de su amiga estaban húmedas. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, esas orbes canelas estaban algo enrojecidas por el llanto que había intentado evitar, pero que dejaba claro que no lo había conseguido del todo, pues así lo demostraban sus mojadas mejillas.

.-Hermione¿qué te pasa? -preguntó él acostándose a su lado y tapándolos a ambos con las rojas sábanas.

.-No... nada -sollozó la chica.

.-Sé que te pasa algo, y sé que ese algo está relacionado con Malfoy. Y... también sé que si... que si estás aquí conmigo es por despecho y porque no puedes tenerlo a él -confesó Harry-. Será mejor que te vayas a tu Sala Común, como nos pillen aquí se nos caerá el pelo, y seguro que tu compañero irá corriendo a decírselo a Sirius, ya que era el jefe de la casa de los premios anuales.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando ya se había vestido y se disponía a salir por la puerta, la voz de su mejor amigo la detuvo.

.-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida? -preguntó el moreno poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado. Hermione sonrió y volvió junto a su amante, juntando sus labios en un pequeño beso. Se separaron y Hermione no tuvo tiempo de incorporarse cuando se vio otra vez atrapada por los labios de Potter. Él la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, tumbándola sobre su cuerpo cubierto por la seda roja, y profundizando el beso. Ella se acomodó mejor encima de él y no dejó de besarlo hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron aire.

.-Te quiero mi niña -dijo él.

.-Yo también te quiero Harry.

La chica volvió a acercar su rostro al de su confidente con intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él giró la cara en el último momento y la besó sonriente, explorando la boca de la chica con su lengua.

.-Será, mejor que te vayas, antes de que mis instintos despierten de nuevo -susurró aún contra sus labios. La chica se levantó y abrió la puerta luego de que Harry pronunciara los hechizos requeridos-. Que no se te olvide que te quiero mucho.

.-No se me olvidará. Ciao.

.-Adiós -salió del aula y Harry cayó profundamente dormido luego de pronunciar los hechizos.

* * *

Holas!

Bueno, el sexto capítulo ya! Espero que os haya gustado y que no dejéis de leeros mi historia, pues me estoy esforzando con la ilusión de que os la leáis y me digáis qué os parece. Espero que de verdad os agrade pues me lo estoy trabajando. Pero bueno, por vosotros hago lo que pueda, jeje ;)

**Creo que tengo que aclarar esta última parte, respecto a los "te quiero" compartidos. A ver, Harry y Herms no están enamorados ni nada de eso. Nunca os ha pasado que le tenéis tanto cariño a un amigo que a veces le decís que le queréis? Pues eso es exactamente lo que les pasa a Harry y a Hermione. **

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y procedemos a contestarlos (Ostias! Eso me ha sonado demasiado diplomático XD). Bueno, allá vamos, jeje:

**Reviews:**

**Gabriela:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Siento mucho no haberte podido contestar en el capítulo anterior, pero es que cuando vi tu review acababa de actualizar. Sorry :S Bueno, muchas gracias por el review y espero que te gusten los demás capis.

**AlexiaRiddle:** Me alegro de que te guste mi historia porque estoy trabajando mucho en ella. La verdad es que no sé lo que piensa la gente pero me gusta que los que me escriben lo hagan con tan buenas intenciones. Muchas gracias. Besos

**becky:** Hermione ve los recuerdos de Draco porque están vinculados por sus manos y porque a ella le importa mucho Draco, si no le importase no vería sus recuerdos. te diré algo: Si a Draco de verdad le importa Hermione habrá visto sus recuerdos... pero os voy a dejar con el beneficio de la duda... de momento XD Y en éste capítulo no se sabe quien es el otro premio anual, pero en el próximo seguramente sí, ya lo tengo hecho y no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero tampoco lo sé porque me voy de vacaciones. Dew!

**paulygranger:** Holas! Bueno, parece que somos tocayas no? ;) La parte de Harry es algo compleja. Ellos dos estuvieron juntos anteriormente, y aunque ya no se amen, siguen sintiéndose atraídos el uno por el otro y tinen mucha confianza y... por qué no? También se desfogan sexualmente. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por ller mi historia. Ciao!

**TerryMoon:** Hola niña! Qué tal andas? Me alegra que te guste el cap. Y bueno... Sirius... todas sabemos que está un poco loco no? No te quejarás verdad? Que te he dedicado el cap., y todo por dejarme tantos reviews en todos los capítulo ;) Muchos besos guapa!

Dentro de nada el capítulo siete.

¿Quien será el otro premio anual?

¿Los sentimientos de Draco hacia Hermione? Creo que son muy obvios, pero en el próximo cap. lo confirmaremos. Puede ser que esté enamorado de ella de verdad o que solo sienta un deseo muy profundo y desee satisfacerlo.

Muchos besos a todos los que os estáis leyendo mi historia y... ESPERO MÁS REVIEWS! Anda porfa... que me hace mucha ilusión...

Ciao!

.-PaddyPau-.


	7. El compañero de Hermione

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**7. El compañero de Hermione**_

Hermione entró en su Sala Común y se fue directa a su habitación, que tenía que compartir con el otro Premio Anual. Se puso su pijama, que consistía de un pantalón largo azul celeste y una camiseta de botones blanca. Se sentó en la cama y miró la hora, _'la una y media, menos mal que mañana es sábado'_ pensó. Cerró el dosel y se metió en la cama, arropándose hasta la cintura. Oyó como la puerta de la habitación d se abría y luego se cerraba y sintió el impulso de mirar para ver quien era, pero le daba bastante pereza. Escuchó a Crookshanks maullar detrás de las cortinas y las abrió levemente para que su gato pudiera acomodarse junto a ella en la cama.

El gato se acurrucó entre los brazos de su dueña y se acomodó para dormir, al igual que Hermione segundos después.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó muy tarde. Eran las 12:30 de la mañana cuando ella se levantó. Bajó a la Sala Común al ver que la cama de su compañero ya estaba hecha. Al llegar abajo descubrió que no había nadie y que encima de la mesa se encontraba su desayuno. Supo que era para ella porque al acercarse vio una nota que estaba doblada junto a la bandeja y que contenía su nombre. La leyó.

_Éste es su desayuno srta. Granger,_

_cuando termine sólo llame a Dobby_

_y Dobby irá encantado a recoger la bandeja._

La letra era algo descuidada y, aunque ella creyó que los elfos no sabían escribir, supo que era Dobby quien la había escrito. Volvió a doblar el pequeño pergamino y se sentó para comenzar a comer, pues tenía bastante hambre.

Al terminar subió de nuevo a su habitación para ducharse y vestirse. Se quitó el pijama y, cuando estaba en ropa interior, alguien salió del baño. A Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar hasta que vio unos ojos grises posados en su cuerpo, y rápidamente se puso su bata de raso blanca, la cual le llegaba hasta los muslos.

.-Buenos días -saludó amistosamente la persona que había salido del baño.

.-Hola Malfoy -dijo ella fríamente y sin mirarle. Cogió una toalla y se dirigió al baño. Pero no había abierto la puerta cuando oyó la voz del rubio tras ella.

.-Hermione... perdóname. Te juro que yo no dije eso. No quiero que pierdas tu virginidad conmigo -suplicó Draco.

.-¿Y quién te dice, Malfoy, que yo soy virgen? -preguntó suspicaz.

.-¿No lo eres?

.-No, no lo soy.

.-Fue con Potter ¿verdad? -susurró el Slytherin. Hermione se giró para encararle y vio que el rubio sólo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura, que ocultaba parte de su desnudez.

.-Y si lo fuera ¿qué¿Vas a pegarle¿Vas a pegarme? O mejor... ¿vas a violarme? Porque te aviso que aunque lo intentases nunca podrías hacerlo -Hermione volvió a darse la vuelta y entró en el baño, aún sin cerrar la puerta.

.-Hermione yo... -dijo Draco, pero ella le interrumpió.

.-¡No me llames Hermione¡Perdiste el derecho de hacerlo! -exclamó furiosa. No le dio tiempo a replicar, la chica cerró la puerta con furia tras ella.

.-... te amo -terminó el rubio mientras sus ojos se aguaban y lágrimas saladas se agolpaban en ellos. Se vistió en silencio y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Por primera vez, por última vez. No, él no podía llorar, no por ella, no por una sang... no era capaz de decirlo, no podía.

Salió de la torre y se fue a la de Astronomía, necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

Hermione salió de la ducha enfadada. Le habían dicho que el jefe de los Premios Anuales era Sirius, y pensaba ir a quejarse sobre el tener que compartir habitación con el inepto de Malfoy. Se vistió rápidamente y se arregló lo mejor que pudo con los nervios que tenía encima, esperaba que Sirius reconsiderara su petición. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su posición de Premio Anual con tal de no tener que compartirla con el Slytherin, no, no podía ser, no quería que fuese así. Si se quedaba con él sufriría más de lo que ya había sufrido.

Llegó al despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y llamó a la puerta.

.-Adelante -fue la respuesta que recibió.

.-Hola prof. Black, quería hablarle sobre el otro Premio Anual, Draco Malfoy -murmuró Hermione.

.-Hermione tutéame. Llevas años haciéndolo y, sinceramente, me siento más cómodo así. ¿Qué ocurre con Draco? -preguntó.

.-Pues... no sé cómo decirlo pero... yo no quiero compartir habitación con él. Estoy muy molesta con él. Pero, sobre todo, dolida por lo que me dijeron.

.-Y ¿qué es lo que te dijeron? -Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, pues se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas-. Tranquila Hermione. Dime¿qué es lo que te dijeron?

.-Lo siento profesor pero... creo que esa información es algo personal. Perdóneme.

.-No te preocupes Hermione, no debes contármelo si no estás cómoda. Pero... te tuvo que hacer algo muy grave para que estés así con él -razonó el animago.

.-Sí Sirius. Me hizo algo que me hirió mucho y por eso no quiero tener que ver con él para nada -confesó la chica.

.-Me temo que no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso Hermione, no podemos retirarle la posición a Draco como Premio Anual.

.-Entonces estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi posición.

.-Creo que eso tampoco va a ser posible Hermione. Los premios anuales se escogieron por voto antes de comenzar el curso, y no podemos dejar a uno solo con la responsabilidad y volver a votar de nuevo. Lo siento pero es mi última palabra.

.-Muy bien -Hermione se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la entrada-. Gracias profesor -comentó irónica antes de salir cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Astronomía, Draco Malfoy pensaba en todo lo que le había hecho sentir Hermione. Se había enamorado locamente de esa chica que lo odiaba y despreciaba porque el maldito cabrón de Terry Boot le había dicho algo que era mentira. Pero él no deseaba eso, no, él no deseaba que Hermione perdiese su virginidad junto a él, no quería eso. Él sólo quería que Hermione le quisiera tanto como él la quería a ella. No quería que le diera su virginidad porque él sabía que no era merecedor de algo tan puro como eso, aunque ya eran muchas las que se la habían entregado. No sabía por qué, pero había pasado de ser la sabelotodo insufrible de Granger a ser simplemente Hermione, y eso le hacía sonreír de lo tonto que parecía. 'Por Merlín, tienes que olvidarte de ella' se reprochó sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas por el desprecio que había sufrido por parte de su compañera. Pero por más que lo intentara, no era capaz de olvidarse de ella, quizás por unos segundos lo conseguía, pero su recuerdo volvía con más intensidad y se sentía desfallecer.

* * *

¡Hey! Aquí el final de este capítulo. Espero que os guste aunque a lo mejor hago sufrir mucho a mi rubito, jeje:) No es porque me caiga mal ni nada. Al contrario, lo adoro. Pero pienso que ya va siendo hora que le pongan las pilas y le bajen los humos. Muchas gracias por los review y que bueno... me voy de vacaciones así que no sé cuando publicaré el capítulo ocho.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**AlexiaRiddle:** Wenas! Bueno, pensé que el fic debería tener algo más de acción pronto y por eso lo puse, pero me alegro que te gustara y espero tus nuevos reviews. Muchísimos besos.

**becky:** Hola guapa! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado. Bueno, Herms se acuesta con Harry principalmente por despecho, porque siente que haber "aceptado" a Draco como amigo fue un gran error. Está claro que yo no pienso lo mismo pero tenía ganas de hacer sufrir un poquito a Mione ;) Y... Hermione hizo caso a Terry porque aún no sabe si puede confiar en Malfoy tanto como en Harry o el comadreja porque no lo conoce demasiado así que... es algo muy raro :) Muchos besos

**paulygranger:** Hola tocaya! Me parece bien que te guste mi fic y espero que continúes leyéndotelo y me dejes más reviews que me hacen mucha ilusión. De momento no he podido leer ninguno de tus fics, pero te prometo que lo intentaré. Besitos.

**anset priventdrive:** Holas! Me alegra que te guste mi historia y de veras sería muy interesante mantener una parecida a la de Harry y Hermione. Bueno, espero que te sigas leyendo mi fic y que te gusten los próximos caps. Muchos besos.

**Terry Moon:** Hola guapísima! Te he dedicado el cap. porque me has dejado reviews en todos los caps., eres una piva de la ostia y... TE LO MERECES! Me alegro que te haya gustado la escenita con Harry pero con Draco... no sé cuando vendrá. Pero sí sé que se me han ocurrido escenas muy tiernas que seguro te gustan. A ver cuando pillo tiempo para leerme tu nuevo cap., que en el anterior me dejaste muy intrigada. Espero que Hermione deje a Draco que se explique pero... no voy a decir nada... muajajaja XD Bueno, que mucho besos y espero tu nuevo review para este cap. Muacckkkkkkk

**alix-91:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review (aunque no haya sido muy largo :( ) Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y espero que continúes leyéndolo. Muchos besos.

Espero que os esté gustando el fic y que no me dejéis. Muchos besos a todos y que os quiero mucho.

.-PaddyPau-.


	8. Por favor, perdóname

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**8. Por favor, perdóname**_

Hermione había vuelto algo sofocada a la torre de Premios Anuales esa noche. En todo el día no vio a sus amigos, y se pasó las horas metida en la biblioteca. Ojeando, como siempre que podía, algún libro interesante. Acababa de volver de hablar con Sirius, y la respuesta que su profesor le había dado a la pregunta que ella había formulado aquella mañana, la enfureció sobremanera. Sirius le había dicho que no podía hacer nada para librarla de Malfoy y llegó a la Sala Común muy enfadada, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los alumnos que vagaban por los pasillos y que pasaban por su lado viendo cómo la Gryffindor "echaba humo por las orejas", por así decirlo, pensando en pegarle una buena bofetada a Malfoy en cuanto le viera.

Draco aún estaba en la torre de Astronomía cuando un agudo timbre comenzó a sonar por toda la escuela. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 10:00. _'Toque de queda'_ pensó, _'bueno, no creo que pase nada porque llegue un poco más tarde, seguro que Hermione no me echará de menos'_ se dijo entristecido.

Estuvo un rato pensando y, luego de media hora, se dijo que era mejor marcharse, aunque al final no lo hizo. Le pediría perdón a Hermione, aunque tuviera que dejar su orgullo a parte. La chica le interesaba demasiado y no se quedaría quieto viendo como ella le despreciaba. Pensó en pedirle consejo a Tonks, pero desechó esa idea de inmediato. Sería rebajarse demasiado, y no sólo ante Hermione, sino ante su prima también. Pensó en cómo iniciaría la conversación con Hermione y se encontró con que no tenía ninguna idea, así que se quedó un rato más pensando en cómo entablar una conversación decente con ella, a pesar de que lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones.

Hermione no estaba cansada, asi que simplemente cogió un libro de los que había en la Sala Común bastante parecido a los que ella llamaba "lectura ligera" y que para Harry o Ron eran como la biblia. Lo había leído millones de veces, pero nunca se cansaba. En _"La Historia de Hogwarts"_ encontraba una cosa distinta cada vez, algo a lo que no había prestado atención antes.

Draco llegó más pronto de lo que ella hubiera deseado, aún eran las 11:30 cuando el retrato dejó pasar al frívolo Slytherin, y deseo haberse ido antes a descansar. Así no tendría que escuchar sus estúpidas disculpas de nuevo.

Draco se sentó al lado de la chica, que ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Parecía absorta en su libro, y Draco la encontró preciosa. Le gustaba verla cuando estaba concentrada, fruncía el entrecejo cuando no comprendía algo y se mordía el labio inferior cuando otra cosa le interesaba. Había aprendido a fijarse en todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la Gryffindor en los seis años que había compartido colegio. Por algo decían que la mejor manera de dañar a tu enemigo es conocerle mejor que a ti mismo, pero en ese momento lo que menos buscaba el rubio era dañar a aquella chica que se veía tan inocente leyendo.

.-Hermione... -comenzó. Había cogido ya la costumbre de llamarla así, a pesar de que había empezado a hacerlo poco tiempo antes. Pero en ese momento le parecía que llamar a la chica por su apellido era demasiado frío, y él no tenía esa intención. Al contrario, para conseguir el perdón de la castaña debía mostrarse agradable y sincero, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer-. Hermione, mírame.

.-A ver Malfoy -pronunció su apellido con desprecio, algo que al rubio se le clavó como una daga en el corazón-. Te he dicho mil y una veces que no me llames por mi nombre, que ya has perdido el derecho de hacerlo. Para ti soy Granger o sangre sucia, como prefieras.

.-No... no quiero llamarte así. Hermione escúchame -la chica ni inmutó-. ¡Escúchame por Merlín! -exclamó con profunda desesperación, al fin la castaña se dio por vencida y le miró.

.-Qué es lo que quieres -dijo con frialdad.

.-Quiero que me perdones. ¡Maldición! Te juro que yo no dije nada de lo que te contó Boot, ni siquiera he hablado con él, nunca lo he hecho. Sólo quería ser tu amigo -terminó susurrando.

.-¿SÓLO QUERÍAS SER MI AMIGO? -el rubio asintió-. PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO MALFOY. ¡MIS AMIGOS NO ME BESAN! ASÍ QUE TÚ NO QUIERES SER MI AMIGO. SÓLO QUIERES TENERME COMO OTRA MÁS DE TUS CONQUISTAS Y... CRÉEME, ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR NUNCA -terminó con odio, odio impregnado en sus palabras, odio en sus ojos, odio en su corazón. Lo odiaba por haberla hecho sufrir, y también lo odiaba por querer usarla.

.-No digas eso Hermione -dijo con todo el autocontrol que pudo hayar. La chica le miró con desprecio y eso pudo con él. Se levantó de un salto y se puso frente a ella-. ¿QUIERES LA VERDAD¿LA QUIERES? -su voz impregnada por el dolor, pero ella no lo notó. Habló con todo el odio que pudo sacar de su alma, que no era mucho.

.-¡SÍ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO LA VERDAD! -gritó enfadada.

.-¡NO¡NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO! -gritó él envuelto en rabia y malestar-. ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ¡NO¡NO LO SABES PORQUE ERES DEMASIADO CIEGA PARA DARTE CUENTA DE... que te amo. Por eso no quiero ser tu amigo, porque te amo con todo mi corazón -susurró.

.-No te creo -dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado Draco al hablar. Subió por las escaleras dejando el libro sobre el sofá y se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un potente hechizo para que Draco no pudiera pasar, dejándole bien claro que tendría que dormir en otro lugar esa noche.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó aún con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar la noche anterior. Se metió en la ducha y al salir se arregló para ir a Hogsmeade. Se colocó una minifalda vaquera con unas botas marrones de cuero, una camisa blanca y una americana beige encima, que le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cadera. Bajó a la Sala Común después de maquillarse con suaves sombras en tonos tierra y comenzó a buscar a Crookshanks por toda la habitación, ya que no había dormido con ella, cuando al gato le gustaba mucho dormir en brazos de un humano. _'Quizá ha salido de caza'_ pensó mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo buscándolo debajo de una mesa, pero descartó la idea al levantarse y verlo ronroneando en brazos de Draco Malfoy, dormido sobre el sofá más grande de la sala, con el torso desnudo. Incluso parecía bueno cuendo dormía, estaba adorable. Rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento. _'Olvídalo Herms, es un gilipollas sin comparación' _pensó enfadada.

Hermione se sorprendió. Su gato varias veces había mostrado su desprecio hacia el pálido Slytherin, pero por lo visto ya no pensaba lo mismo, pues se encontraba totalmente sumiso entre sus brazos. _'Traidor'_ pensó. Decidió dejarles dormir un rato más, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a los grises ojos de Draco en ese momento. _'Mejor me voy a buscar a Harry y a Ron, seguro que me están esperando'_ se dijo saliendo de la sala sin hacer ruido.

Los dos apuestos chicos esperaban a su amiga en el retrato de la Señora Gorda, porque cuando se enteraron de que Hermione ya no iba a dormir más en su torre, habían planeado verse allí para acudir juntos al pueblo.

.-Buenos días chicos -Harry sonrió. Le agradaba ver a su amiga en mejores condiciones que las de dos noches atrás, cuando Terry le había contado los planes de Malfoy.

.-Buenos días Herms -dijeron ambos chicos, Harry continuó-. Estás muy guapa.

.-Gracias Harry -dijo la chica comenzando a caminar para no llegar tarde al desayuno, tenía el estómago vacío, y todo por culpa de Malfoy. Había estado tan enfadada el día anterior que se había olvidado de ir a cenar. Rápidamente sus dos amigos la siguieron.

De lo que ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta, era de que había una persona espiándoles. Terry Boot estaba tan obsesionado con Hermione que haría lo posible por separarla de Malfoy, así tuviera que dañarla a ella también. Comenzó a idear su nuevo plan, todo palabrería. La frase que había ocasionado que la Gryffindor se enfadase con el heredero Malfoy, había sido su más fantástica invención, claro estaba que Draco nunca había pronunciado dichas palabras. Por algo decían que los Hufflepuff eran estúpidos, no había podido inventar algo mejor.

Se acercaba la Navidad. Terry ya había dicho lo que planeó el último día de la visita a Hogsmeade. Les dijo a algunos compañeros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, incluso de Gryffindor y Slytherin, aquellos que no eran allegados de Draco y Hermione, que la pareja había compartido cama. Algunos no le creyeron, veían imposible que la princesa de Gryffindor se hubiese acostado con el príncipe de Slytherin, pero él les convenció diciéndoles que él mismo había escuchado al heredero Malfoy decírselo a Blaise y a Pansy, sus mejores amigos desde que Crabbe y Goyle habían pasado a la historia.

Como supuso, debido a la fácil pérdida de nervios de la castaña, sus palabras había causado el efecto deseadouna noche después del entrenamiento de Gryffindor.

_'FLASH BACK'_

_Ron había entrado en el comedor buscando a su amiga, Harry ya se había ido a descansar y él haría lo mismo en cuanto avisase a Hermione. Pero alguien se cruzó en su camino y le impidió continuar._

_.-¿Qué quieres Susan? -preguntó el pelirrojo cálidamente, la chica se sonrojó y le miró a los ojos._

_.-Hola Ron, oye... ¿te has enterado de lo que dicen de Hermione? -preguntó Susan._

_.-No¿por qué¿qué es lo que dicen?_

_.-Pues verás... -la pelirroja se quedó en silencio unos minutos, intentando procesar todo lo que le acababan de decir, y luego se lo contó a Ron._

_Cinco minutos después un enfadado Ronald Weasley se acercaba a paso rápido a una tranquila Hermione Granger._

_.-Hermione -dijo el chico, la castaña se giró para mirarle y el rostro enrojecido de éste le preocupó._

_.-¿Qué te pasa Ron? Estás muy rojo -dijo._

_.-¿Que qué me pasa¿Y todavía me perguntas qué me pasa? -ella le miró confundida, y esto aumentó la furia del pelirrojo. Habló con una voz algo ronca por el cabreo y las ganas de matar a golpes al maldito Malfoy-. ¿Por qué diablos te acostaste con él¿Eh¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_.-¿Acostarme con quien Ron?_

_.-¡Con Malfoy Hermione¿Por qué te acostaste con Malfoy? -dijo en un claro tono de reproche, ella se molestó mucho por este hecho. Ron no era su padre ni nadie de su familia para reprocharle algo. Se puso pálida y apartó su plato de comida, levantándose de la mesa y mirando a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido._

_.-No me he acostado con Malfoy Ronald¿de dónde sacaste eso?_

_.-Me lo dijo Susan Bones, se rumorea por toda la escuela. Me parece increíble que nos hicieras esto a Harry y a mí, nos has traicionado -reprochó el pelirrojo de nuevo._

_.-¿Qué! Mira Ronald Weasley, yo NO me he acostado con Malfoy, y tampoco os he traicionado idiota -dijo enfadada-. Y si me hubiera acostado con Malfoy ¿qué? Sabes que le quiero y ni tú ni nadie lo vais a cambiar._

_.-Pero Hermione..._

_.-Ni Hermione ni nada Ron, será mejor que me dejes en paz -dijo la chica saliendo del comedor como una exalación, algunas miradas lujuriosas se fijaron en ella, y la chica simplemente les envió miradas asesinas. Las chicas la miraban con odio absoluto, pero Hermione ni se inmutaba. _

_De camino a los jardines se encontró con Luna, que la miró indescifrablemente._

_.-Hermione... -habló con cautela, había observado el rostro enfadado de su amiga, a pesar de que ésta había suavizado su expresión al verla-. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?_

_.-¿Y AHORA QUIÉN DIABLOS TE LO HA DICHO A TI? -preguntó encolerizada._

_.-Terry Boot -dijo la rubia._

_.-¿Y QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE DECIR TODA ÉSTA ABSURDA MENTIRA¡QUIÉN VA A SER! EL SEÑOR DRACO-SOY-EL-MEJOR-DE-TODOS-MALFOY¿VERDAD QUE SÍ? -dijo, el sarcasmo completamente notable en su voz, que había aumentado de una manera casi sobrenatural, haciendo que todos los alumnos que había en el patio se quedasen mirándola. No podían creer que una mujer tan bella puediese tener tan mal genio-. ¿LO DIJO ÉL?_

_Luna estaba muy sorprendida, nunca había visto a la Gryffindor tan fuera de sí. Incluso estaba algo preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga, asunque sabía que ésta estaba perfectamente bien de la cabeza, sólo se sentía muy presionada, y sus amigos no la ayudaban en nada, al menos Ron, que no hacía más que presionarla también con todo tipo de acusaciones sobre Malfoy. Aún así se apresuró a contestarla, no quería alterarla más de lo que ya lo estaba, luego la acompañaría a su Sala Común y la dejaría descansar tranquila, sin presiones de ningún tipo._

_.-Sí Herms, según dicen Malfoy alentó los rumores -dijo la rubia, luego acompañó a la castaña hasta la torre de Premios Anuales y la dejó descansar._

_'FIN FLASH BACK'_

Era el último fin de semana en Hogsmeade antes de Navidad, y Harry, Ron y Hermione, los dos últimos aún no habían hecho las paces, se encontraban tomando una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas y manteniendo una conversación después de comprar los regalos, al menos Harry y Ron hablaban, Hermione estaba navegando por su mente, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron al rubio que acababa de entrar por la puerta. La castaña salió de su trance y se tensó. Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, notó la reacción de su amiga y siguió su mirada, hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, que miraban a Hermione con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado, y Harry supo inmediatamente qué significaba la mirada. Hermione le había contado todas y cada una de las discusiones que había mantenido con Malfoy, y también le había dicho que Draco había repetido mil y una veces que él no había alentado los rumores de que habían estado juntos, y en ese momento Harry supo que era verdad. La mirada de Malfoy en ese momento no mentía. Le decía a Harry que estaba enfadado porque Hermione le creía antes a Boot que a él, y que estaba triste porque la chica no le perdonaba. Draco apartó la vista abatido en esos momentos, y Harry miró a su amiga y vio que había bajado la cabeza, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

.-Hermione... -dudó un momento si debía formular esa pregunta y al final se convenció de que sí. La chica le miró al instante de que él hablara-. ¿Aún estás enfadada con Malfoy?

.-Sí Harry, aún estoy enfadada con él, mucho. Me gustaría decirte que le odio pero no puedo -su mirada volvió a adquirir ese brillo de tristeza que tenía cuando veía a Malfoy-, de todas formas creo que estas navidades no le voy a ver. Tonks me invitó a su casa -hizo una pausa y cambió de tema, no le gustaba hablar de Draco, y menos delante de Ron, que se enfadaba mucho últimamente de sólo oir su nombre-. Por cierto¿vosotros qué váis a hacer? -preguntó sin mirar al pelirrojo. En todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando no había separado su mirada de su moreno amigo.

.-Ron creo que va a ir con sus padres ¿no? -el pelirrojo asintió-. Luna y yo nos quedaremos en Hogwarts, creo que también se quedan Parkinson, Malfoy y Zabini, así que sólo estaremos nosotros cinco.

Continuaron hablando media hora más, hasta que llegó la hora de volver al castillo y se fueron los tres juntos, pero tuvieron que separarse. Harry y Ron se fueron en dirección de la torre de Gryffindor y Hermione continuó camino a la de los Premios Anuales. Al entrar vio que Malfoy estaba allí, pero ni siquiera le miró. Subió directa a su habitación y se metió en la cama cerrando los doseles, no tenía ganas de hablar con el rubio.

* * *

Hola! Fin del cap. Espero que os haya gustado, además... no os quejaréis, éste ha sido uno de los más largos que he escrito, por no decir el que más :D Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejastéis en el cap. anterior y espero que en éste también me dejéis muchos más. :D 

Contestación a los reviews:

**TerryMoon:** Hola! Gracias, ya disfruté mucho de mis vacaciones. me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, lo hice para gente como tú, que le gusta lo que escribo :D vaya! No pensé que sintieras tan adentro lo que escribí, simplemente en ese momento me sentí como los personajes, por eso lo escribí así :( Bueno nena, ya hablaremos! Muchos besos! Ciao!

**AlexiaRiddle:** Sé que fue un capi algo corto, pero necesitaba explicar lo que ambos sentían, espero que el próximo sea más largo y te guste, aunque de momento no se me ocurre nada para escribir, pero espero actualizar pronto. Besitos. Bye ;)

**becky:** Holas! Me da gusto que me escribas, tus reviews son los más largos que me dejan, jaja! Bueno, Hermione tiene más confianza de Terry que de Draco porque Terry nunca se ha dedicado a insultarla o algo así, mientras que Draco en los años anteriores hizo todo lo contrario. Pero de todas formas... tienes razón, se pasa mazo con el pobre rubito :( Bueno, espero que te guste este cap. y me alegro que sí te guste la historia. A mi también me gustan los fics en los que Draco está pillado por Hermione y no al revés, los otros ya están muy vistos y como Herms es la frágil y todo eso... la ponen de tonta,jaja XD No me parece justo, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Venga, muchos besos y espero que me dejes otro review en este cap. Muackkk

**Gabriella:** Ola! Me alegro de verdad que te guste mi fic, y a mi me motiva un montón que a la gente le guste lo que hago, es algo que cala hondo cuando en tu family no confían en lo que puedes hacer o lo que no (aunque no es el caso, pero igualmente me llega). Muchas gracias por todo, espero que tú también hayas pasado unas muy buenas vacaciones.

**DrEaM-KaT:** Hola! UN review un poco cortito... no:D, Bueno, me da igual, lo importante es que te hayas molestado en escribirme. Muchas gracias y... ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP.:p Muakis! Bye

**paulygranger:** Hola tocaya! Sabes? A mí al principio me pasaba lo mismo que a ti, no aguantaba a Draco. Pero sólo hace falta leer las historias que protagoniza con Harry o con Herms para enamorarte de él, ya misma he escrito dos! Ésta y "Desire", creo que no te la has leído así que si quieres pásate y echále un vistazo ok? Muchos besos!

Bueno, aquí os dejo hasta el próximo cap., que no creo que tarde mucho en llegar. Depende de mi tiempo. Bye!

PaddyPau


	9. Más sufrimiento

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**9. Más sufrimiento**_

El día de Navidad se acercaba vertiginosamente. Ese era su último día de clase y al día siguiente todos volverían a sus casas, sólo tres Slytherin se quedaban a pasar la Navidad en el castillo: Draco, Blaise y Pansy. Los dos últimos para no dejar solo a su compañero.

Eran las seis de la tarde y los tres chicos estaban sentados en la Sala Común de Slytherin, al calor que manaba de la chimenea.

.-¿Al final te quedarás en Hogwarts Draco? -preguntó Blaise mirando al aludido.

.-¡Ah¡Se me olvidaba! Sirius me ha invitado a pasar la Navidades con él y con Lupin, aunque aún no sé si ir. Preferiría quedarme con Tonks, pero no me ha dicho nada, y yo no me voy a auto invitar a su casa -contestó éste sombríamente-. Además, Black parece muy enfadado conmigo por lo de Granger, creo que Tonks le obligó a invitarme.

.-Sí, se nota que la tiene mucho cariño. Incluso parece que está enamorado de ella, igual que tú -añadió Blaise mirando con curiosidad a su amigo, más que nada para ver su reacción. Se puso pálido, apartó la mirada y bajó la cabeza, pareciendo muy abatido. Fue a abrir la boca pero Blaise le interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra-. Y no intentes negarlo Draco, no le quitas los ojos de encima, a pesar de que ella no se entere.

.-O no quiera enterarse -añadió Pansy.

.-De acuerdo -el rubio se dio por vencido y volvió a mirar a su amigo. Sus ojos mostraban dolor, algo que el moreno Slytherin nunca había visto reflejado en aquellos profundos y fríos orbes grises-. No lo negaré si vosotros prometéis no decir nada. Bastante me odia ya como para que se entere de esto. Yo ya se lo había dicho, pero no me creyó. Prefiero dejar las cosas así¿vale? Por lo menos por el momento.

.-Bueno -Blaise cambió abruptamente de tema, más que nada para no herir a su amigo-. Qué vas a hacer al final¿te quedas o te vas?

.-No lo...

El rubio se interrumpió al ver una cara muy familiar en el interior de la chimenea. Una mujer con cabellera corta de color azul eléctrico y cara de niña, sólo podía ser una persona.

.-Tonks -dijo el rubio recuperando su máscara impasible, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la mujer.

.-¡Hola Draco! -exclamó alegremente Tonks, parecía estar eufórica y eso le molestó, no supo por qué pero lo hizo. Aún así no cambió su expresión-. ¿Qué tal?

.-Bien, ya sabes. Lidiando con Hermione. Supongo que Black ya te habrá contado lo que pasó.

.-Sí, y no me parece bien lo que hiciste. Aunque...

.-¡No hice nada! -el rubio se puso furioso. Se levantó del suelo y miró a la mujer con rabia-. Simplemente Boot le dijo unas palabras y ella, con todo lo crédula que puede ser, se lo creyó.

.-Vale Draco, no hace falta que me hables así. Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar de hablar. ¿Puedo ahora? -el rubio asintió y se colocó de la misma manera que antes, de cuclillas frente a la chimenea-. Muy bien, iba a decir que ella también se enfadó demasiado por esa nimiedad. Simplemente debió hablar contigo y aclarar la situación, que debe ser muy incómoda.

.-Lo es Tonks. Pero ahora yo debería haberme enfadado con ella también. Y lo estoy, estoy muy enfadado, con ella y con todos.

.-¿Por qué estás enfadado?

.-Por el simple hecho de que le pedí disculpas -pensó que sonaba patético. Él, pidiéndole disculpas a una sang... no, no podía decirlo. Pidiéndole disculpas a ella, aun cuando no había hecho nada-, ella me dijo que no me perdonaba y ni siquiera me dejó explicarme, así que de momento no tengo ganas de hablar con ella.

.-Bueno, yo no puedo opinar, soy casi peor que ella -hizo una pequeña pausa-. Pero bueno, no me he comunicado contigo para hablar de Hermione. Lo he hecho para invitarte a casa a pasar las fiestas. Sé que no debes estar muy contento pasándolas con Sirius y Remus o en el castillo. ¿Quieres venir? -preguntó. El rubio miró por encima de su hombro a Blaise y Pansy, que le sonrieron amistosamente y asintieron con suavidad. El rubio tenía una brillante sonrisa.

.-Sí, me gustaría mucho Tonks, gracias -dijo.

.-No hay por qué darlas, lo pasaremos bien -sonrió feliz y las llamas empezaron a extinguirse, pero antes de que desaparecieran completamente, la mujer dijo otra frase más que hizo que Draco se quedase mudo por unos momentos-. Te quiero Draco, no lo olvides.

Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, el rubio se giró con cara de embobado a sus amigos, que rieron al ver la expresión de su rostro. Repentinamente se puso serio y se aclaró la garganta.

.- Nunca me habían dicho nada parecido -dijo con la voz ronca.

Pansy se levantó y avanzó muy segura hacia él, abrazándole cuando llegó a su lado. Blaise también se levantó, aunque se mantuvo quieto en su lugar.

.-Aunque no te lo digamos nunca -comenzó la chica-. Nosotros también te queremos Draco -terminó sin dejar de abrazarle. Draco la abrazó a su vez, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Un borrón de pelo negro y piel ligeramente bronceada apareció delante de Draco y éste le reconoció como Blaise, antes de que el moreno también se lanzara a abrazarlos gritando-¡ABRAZO EN FAMILIA!- haciendo que los otros dos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo con Zabini encima de ellos, aún abrazados, los tres en un confuso montoncillo de piernas, brazos y demás.

Rieron y continuaron el resto de la tarde riendo y bromeando. Siempre y cuando ningún Slytherin apareciera frente a ellos, que se mostraban fríos y distantes en presencia de otros. Por algo eran el trío de Slytherin, pero sólo entre ellos. Nunca iban como Potter, Weasley y Granger, ellos eran grandes amigos que se apoyaban en la intimidad, pero sólo eso. Delante del resto del colegio eran los fríos Slytherin que matarían por algo de poder. Mentira, y de las buenas. Draco había llorado con Pansy y Blaise, al igual que los otros dos lo habían hecho con él.

Mientras tanto, Hermione Granger preparaba el equipaje en su habitación de la torre de los Premios Anuales. _'Necesito alejarme unos días de Malfoy'_ pensó abatida. Quería poner en orden sus sentimientos, y no podría hacerlo con el rubio acosándola a cada momento. Lo que ella no sabía era que el chico no la acosaría ni un día más.

Terminó de preparar su baúl y buscó a su gato por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba. Bajó a la Sala Común y lo buscó, como la última vez, debajo de las mesas, pero el felino tampoco estaba allí, parecía haber desaparecido. Vio una de las fotos que Draco y ella tenían distribuidas por el lugar y observó una de sus padres y ella, los tres sonrientes en el papel. Su madre movía la mano amistosamente, Hermione sonreía como en un sueño y su padre la estrechaba contra su

pecho como si pensara que en cualquier momento fueran a desaparecer, y así era. La única foto mágica que tenía de ellos, y habían tenido que hacérsela el día antes de su muerte. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó al cuadro, colgado de la pared, y acarició con uno de sus dedos la cara de su padre, ausentemente. Le quería tanto... la había consentido tanto, para su padre ella era la niña bonita, siempre la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera y, cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts...

_.'FLASH BACK'_

_Los sres. Granger y su hija desayunaban tranquilamente en la cocina de su casa. Estaban contentos, muy contentos. Ese verano lo habían pasado en California, entre las playas y el sol, y se lo habían pasado realmente bien. Tanto que habían acordado volver en cuanto Hermione terminara en el Instituto al que iría. Una lechuza entró por la ventana y los tres se sorprendieron y asustaron en igual medida. ¿No era que las lechuzas sólo salían por la noche? El pájaro dejó caer una carta sobre el regazo de Hermione y se posó en el respaldo de una silla desocupada, esperando la respuesta, inmediatamente sus padres se acercaron a ella para leer lo que ponía. El sobre parecía estar hecho de pergamino, y eso les sorprendió. La castaña empezó a leer la carta._

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)_

_Querida señorita Granger:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarla de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

_Los Granger se quedaron atónitos, conforme iban leyendo sus rostros se tornaban más sorprendidos, pero cuando terminaron la carta sonrieron felices._

_.-¡Hermione¡Eres una bruja! -alborotó Jane Granger, la madre de la niña. Su padre solamente la miró, algo preocupado por la salud mental de las personas que le habían mandado esa carta a su hija._

_.-¿Y si leemos la lista de los útiles? -preguntó la mujer emocionada. Hermione simplemente asintió, demasiado aturdida para decir nada. Sacó otro trozo de aquel extraño papel con dedos temblorosos y comenzó a leer de nuevo._

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_.-- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_.-- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_.-- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_.--Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_.-- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

_.-- Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

_.-- Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

_.-- Guía de tranformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

_.-- Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

_.-- Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

_.-- Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

_.-- Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o una tortuga._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

_Terminaron de leer la carta y se miraron, asombrados._

_.-Papá... -comenzó la pequeña, el hombre la miró-. ¿Dónde vamos a comprar todo esto?_

_El hombre se encogió de hombros y, como si eso fuera lo que habían esperado, acompañado de un sonoro "Plop", un hombre pequeño apareció en la cocina, las tres personas que allí había se echaron hacia atrás asustados y el hombrecillo sonrió bonachonamente._

_.-Buenos días señores Granger -dijo dirigiéndose a Jane y a Roger-, señorita -añadió mirando a Hermione-. Supongo que habrán leído la carta del Colegio Hogwarts -los dos adultos asintieron, demasiado sorprendidos aún para decir nada-. Bien, yo soy el profesor Filius Flitwick, imparto la materia de encantamientos y, si ustedes permiten su ingreso en el colegio, seré uno de los profesores de la srta. Granger. He venido para ayudarles a comprar el material y todo lo demás..._

_.'FIN FLASH BACK'_

Cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, su padre se sintió muy orgulloso de ella, y sólo eso la hizo feliz. Comenzó a llorar, podía parecer muy frágil, pero ella sabía que no lo era, sólo estaba desecha porque en apenas un mes se cumpliría un año de la muerte de sus padres. En esas estaba, llorando como un bebé, cuando Hedwig entró por la ventana y le dejó una carta sobre su regazo, ululando levemente para que le prestara atención al pergamino. Comenzó a leer:

_Herms:_

_Ron y yo estamos en los terrenos, al lado del campo de Quidditch. Ven rápido, tenemos que decirte algo. _

_Harry_

Salió corriendo de la sala aún con la carta entre sus manos. Un mal presentimiento la embargaba. Las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas, empañando su visión. No había nadie por los pasillos, así que, sin importarle su limitada visión, corrió escaleras abajo hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Buscó a sus amigos y, en menos de cinco minutos los encontró, corrió con más fuerza y paró agotada frente a ellos. Les miró fijamente, ambos tenían los rostros tristes y se mantenían muy juntos, ocultando algo a los observadores ojos de su amiga.

.-¿Qué ocurre Harry? -preguntó con la voz ronca y congestionada por las lágrimas que había derramado anteriormente.

Los chicos, sin decir una palabra, se separaron levemente dejando que la Gryffindor observara lo que había ocurrido. Allí estaba su gato, el que había buscado durante horas, tendido en el césped, muerto. Hermione no lo resistió, se abrazó a Harry como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ese gato patizambo había sido su único consuelo al finalizar las continuas peleas con Ron, él había sido el único que había permanecido a su lado cuando, en tercer curso, se había enfadado con Harry y Ron por culpa de la Saeta de Fuego que Sirius le había regalado a su ahijado. Estaba destrozada, había sufrido demasiadas pérdidas en tan sólo un año como para salir airosa. La muerte de sus padres, el fallecimiento de su única abuela, la amistad de Draco... y ahora su gato¿por qué todos la abandonaban en tan poco tiempo? Se desvaneció en los brazos de su amigo, demasiado dolor, demasiado sufrimiento, y todo eso tuvo en ella unas consecuencias desastrosas.

Harry la alzó en sus fuertes brazos, la llevó a la torre de los Premios Anuales y dijo la contraseña, que sabía porque Hermione se lo decía todos los meses, cuando la cambiaban. Ron se quedó en el campo de Quidditch, mirando, con sus ojos azul marino completamente abiertos, cómo su mejor amiga se desmayaba en los brazos de su compañero de toda la vida. El moreno subió a la habitación con su amiga aún en brazos, completamente inerte. Draco Malfoy hacía el equipaje cuando sintió unos ojos puestos en su espalda, se giró y miró a Harry con indiferencia. Vio a Hermione en sus brazos y su expresión cambió para mostrar una de leve preocupación, aun sabiendo que su corazón, martilleaba como loco. Aún así, eso tampoco lo mostró en su voz.

.-¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó.

.-Su gato murió -el rubio frunció el ceño, declarando que pensaba en la chica como una debilucha. Harry presintió lo que pensaba y añadió-: Hermione no es débil Malfoy. Ha sufrido demasiado en tan sólo un año, demasiadas pérdidas. Sus padres, su abuela, su gato... Es demasiado para cualquiera, y ella lo ha aguantado con mucha valentía -hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor-. ¿Cuál es su cama?

.-Ésta -señaló la de la derecha del todo-, pero la echaremos en la mía.

Harry no dijo nada y el rubio se acercó a su propia cama, descorrió el dosel y echó las sábanas hacia atrás. Ayudó al moreno Gryffindor a tumbar a la castaña, le quitó los zapatos y la arropó hasta la cintura.

.-Malfoy... Hermione ha sufrido ya demasiado y tú la estás haciendo daño. ¿Por qué no le dices ya que la amas? Es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que la hagas su... -Harry pretendía seguir con su charla pero el rubio lo interrumpió precipitadamente.

.-No la amo ¿vale? -estaba bastante alterado pero hablaba en susurros muy bajos para que Hermione no despertara-. La odio y quiero que ella me odie a mí también (N/A Mentira pocha).

Salió rápidamente de la habitación sin darle tiempo al moreno de replicar. Necesitaba saber lo que sentía, necesitaba aclararse de una buena vez y por todas, y supo cómo hacerlo, Mandy Milles llevaba una temporada intentando llevárselo a la cama, y esta vez lo conseguiría.

Media hora después la Hufflepuff salía del dormitorio de Draco en Slytherin con la respiración agitada. A nadie en la Sala Común de Slytherin le impresionó que de la habitación del premio anual saliera una chica de otra casa. El rubio se había ganado fama de mujeriego en sexto curso, cuando su padre quería que se convirtiese en mortífago. Con las mujeres descargaba toda su frustración y nervios, y esa fama no le ayudaba nada con Hermione. Había descubierto que, aunque se acostase con otras, su pensamiento era completamente ocupado por la premio anual. Era a ella a la que veía moverse sobre él, pues siempre permitía que ellas llevaran el mando, a no ser que fueran ellas las que le pidieran que controlase la situación, cosa que no se daba muy a menudo, y menos aún contando con las fulanas con que se acostaba. Todas aquellas que habían pasado por su cama lo eran, todas menos Pansy, que era la más decente de todo Slytherin, incluso era algo tímida. Y, desde luego, no era una fulana como las otras, sería muy difícil que lo fuera, pues estaba locamente enamorada de Potter desde quinto, algo que al joven Malfoy no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero que sin duda tendría que aceptar siendo Pansy su mejor amiga.

* * *

HI! Aquí el noveno cap.! Os gustó? Espero que sí, y me alegraría mucho que lo hiciera. Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, me gustaron mucho! Vamos con las respuestas: 

**marissa89:** Wenas! Vaya! Me alegro mucho que seas una de mis nuevas lectoras y que te guste mi fic, realmente me motivan muchísimo vuestros reviews, de verdad! Aunque en este cap. no me han dejado muchos, la verdad. Aún así. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Bye y millones de besos.

**Terry Moon:** Hola compi! jaja! Vaya! Tanto como que mis cap. sean cada vez mejores? No sé yo qué decirte, no es que me hayan dejado muchos reviews en este cap. Sólo tú y una chica nueva así que no estoy muy orgullosa, pero me alegro mucho de que al menos a alguien le haya gustado este cap., aunque reconozco que es un poco trágico pero es que... estoy melancólica. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y espero que tú actualices pronto que me desespero! Me encantó tu último cap., en serio, es uno de los fics que me he leído que realmente merecen la pena, jaja! Nos estamos leyendo! Bye... MUACK!

**DrEaM-KaT:** Ohhhh! Pobesita! Espero que te mejores mu pronto! Y claro que te perdono! Con que me pongas reviews me conformo, jaja! Que te quiero muchísimo, va? Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y a lo mejor tardo un poquitomás en actualizar de lo que quisiera pero... así son las cosas. Me perdonas tú a mi? Muchíamos besos y que te recuperes en seguida. Te mando mis mejores deseos. Muackkkk!

Gracias por leerme!

Hasta el próximo cap.! Ciao!

PaddyPau


	10. Tranquilo, me iré

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**10. Tranquilo, me iré**_

Los alumnos se disponían a bajar del expreso de Hogwarts una vez hubieron llegado a la estación de Kings Cross. Tonks se encontraba dentro del andén 9 y 3/4, esperando. Draco llegó al encuentro de su prima y la abrazó a modo de saludo.

.-Hola Tonks¿qué tal estás? -preguntó.

.-Bien ¿y tú? -el chico asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía muy contento-. Aparécete en casa y espérame allí, he de hacer algunas cosas¿vale?

Draco asintió de nuevo y, agarrando su baúl, se desapareció con un fuerte "plop" en el mismo momento que una cabellera castaña se vislumbraba a lo lejos.

.-Hola Tonks¿qué tal estás? -preguntó.

.-Muy bien Hermione¿y tú? -el rostro de la chica se ensombreció.

.-Bueno... no muy bien, ya sabes... mi gato... Harry y Ron lo encontraron -dos silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, seguidas de un suspiro.

.-Sí, ya me he enterado -la joven auror hizo una pausa, como pidiendo disculpas, sabiendo que había metido la pata-. Será mejor que vayamos a casa, necesitas descansar -concluyó.

Con dos sonoros "plop", las mujeres desaparecieron de la estación, apareciendo segundos después en casa de Tonks, donde ya los esperaba un muchacho rubio que Hermione conocía muy bien, demasiado, para su gusto.

.-Granger... -susurró él.

.-Malfoy... -susurró ella a su vez.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

.-No te importa -volvieron a coincidir.

.-¡Basta ya! Vais a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad juntos, así que más os vale superar vuestros problemas -un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación-. Hermione, sube a la habitación y coloca tus cosas, es la última del pasillo de la izquierda, la que tiene una placa con un dragón.

.-¡Pero Tonks¡Esa es mi habitación! -exclamó Draco fuera de sí-. ¡No voy a seguir compartiendo mi habitación con ella!

.-Tendrás que compartir tu habitación con ella si no quieres dormir en el suelo o en el sofá. Y no creo que quieras¿verdad, Drakito? -preguntó perspicaz. Draco frunció el ceño dándole la razón-. Hermione, sube y coloca tus cosas, cariño, tengo que hablar con Draco.

La castaña asintió y subió rauda las escaleras, con el baúl encogido en su bolsillo. Cuando entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras ella, Draco estalló en quejas en el piso de abajo.

.-Tonks¡no puedo dormir con ella¿No lo entiendes¡Me estoy destrozando por dentro¿Sabes lo que es verla y que te salte el corazón¿Sabes lo que es dejar de respirar por el simple hecho de querer escuchar su voz? No puedo vivir con ella Tonks... no puedo -la voz de Draco había ido bajando de volumen, hasta convertirse en casi un susurro, y Tonks creyó que se pondría a llorar, pero no fue así-. Si no se va ella, me iré yo.

.-No tienes a dónde ir Draco, por Merlín, no digas estupideces. Sólo tienes que superar tu dolor y tus miedos...

.-¡NO TENGO NINGÚN MIEDO QUE SUPERAR! -gritó furioso.

.-Lo que tú digas Draco... -concedió Tonks-. En todo caso debes dejar de lado tu orgullo y pedirla perdón.

.-¡No la voy a pedir perdón porque no la he hecho nada! -hizo una pausa-. Además... ya la pedí perdón y no me perdonó -terminó abatido.

.-En todo caso pienso que deberías pedírselo de nuevo, puede que ahora sí te perdone.

Draco subió molesto a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a Hermione, que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo una carta. Ni siquiera la vio, directamente se tumbó en su cama boca abajo y escondió su cara en la almohada.

.-Malfoy yo... lo siento. Sé que no quieres pasar las Navidades conmigo así que tranquilo, me iré -dijo Hermione, Draco no contestó y ella fue al salón para comunicarle a Tonks que se iría al apartamento de Harry, ya que acababa de recibir la contestación del moreno, junto con la llave del apartamento. El moreno le comunicó que finalmente no irían el día de Navidad, ya que él había empezado a salir con Pansy y Luna con Blaise.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Hermione se apareció en la casa de su amigo. Sólo tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, la cocina y un pequeño salón, pero estaba bastante bien. Con un par de hechizos limpió toda la suciedad que se había acumulado allí durante su estadía en el colegio. Según les había dicho Harry a Ron y a ella, esa casa había pertenecido a Sirius y a James en su soltería y, para estar decorada por dos hombres, los muebles y todo lo demás estaban muy bien.

Metió su baúl en la habitación que había utilizado en el verano, que era la más pequeña pero acogedora, y luego se puso su pijama, un largo camisón de mangas largas y acampanadas de color blanco, el más puro signo de la inocencia, con su bata encima. Ambas prendas eran de raso, y Hermione se sentía muy cómoda enfundada en ellas.

Fue hasta la cocina e hizo aparecer algo de comida, que metió en la nevera. Sacó la leche y preparó café, en esos momentos necesitaba urgentemente un café con leche y mucho azúcar, algo a lo que era adicta.

* * *

La víspera de Navidad Hermione se acostó tarde, había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde hablando con sus amigos por la red flú, por eso no se enteró de que Draco se había intentado comunicar con ella.

Harry le había comentado que su relación con Pansy y la de Luna con Blaise iba viento en popa, y se alegró. Si ella no podía ser feliz, que al menos sus amigos lo fueran.

Ron le contó que se había enfadado seriamente con Ginny porque, mientras estaban en Rumanía, en vez de limitarse a ver a su hermano Charlie, que era lo que habían ido a hacer, se había dedicado a quedar con montones de chicos y había llegado realmente tarde a casa, sabía que era porque había estado enrollándose con todos ellos, la menor de los Weasley se había vuelto incontrolable desde que Harry la había rechazado en su sexto año, y en ese momento se enrollaba con todo tipo de chicos.

* * *

En otra casa mucho más grande, un chico de profundos ojos grises pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo Hermione. Había intentado comunicarse con ella varias veces, pero la chica tenía la red flú constantemente ocupada. _'Seguro que estaba hablando con sus patéticos amiguitos'_, pensó. **_'Ahora no me puedes negar que estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad Drakie?'_**, le dijo su conciencia con sorna, **_'te lo dije'_**.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina, por primera vez desde que había llegado, para hablar con Tonks.

.-Tonks... -susurró con nostalgia, no le hizo falta decir nada más, la mujer le entendió a la primera.

.-Lo sé Draco, la añoras ¿verdad? -el rubio sólo asintió-. ¿Has intentado hablar con ella?

.-Sí, pero tenía la red flú constantemente ocupada -dijo, hubiera querido que su voz sonara firme, pero no consiguió que de su garganta saliera más que un susurro ahogado. _'Maldita sea'_, pensó enfadado, no podía parecer débil bajo ninguna circunstancia, _'Soy un Malfoy'_ se dijo. **_'¿Y eso qué más da? No pensaste en ello cuando te enamoraste'_** le recriminó su conciencia.

.-Debes entenderla Draco. Además, tú fuiste el que provocó que se fuera, no puedes esperar ahora que quiera hablar contigo a la primera -le regañó Tonks.

.-¿Crees que no lo sé¡Pues estás equivocada! Lo sé mejor que tú, sé que no debí enfadarme... -esto sí lo dijo con voz firme, el reclamo de Nymphadora había conseguido que se enfadase-. Pero hablaré con ella... -añadió en un susurro-, me entenderá...

.-¿Pues entonces qué esperas para ir tú a buscarla¡¿Eh! -preguntó la metamorfomaga exasperándose.

.-Necesito tu ayuda para eso Tonks... mañana iré a buscarla, pero necesito que nos dejes la casa sola para la noche -Tonks le miró con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¡No vamos a hacer nada! Sólo necesito un poco de intimidad para demostrarle lo que siento... sólo eso...

.-De acuerdo, por la noche me iré ¿a qué hora irás a buscarla? -preguntó.

.-A las diez de la noche pero... necesito otro favor -dijo, la mujer lo miró interrogante-, necesito que le mandes esto -con un movimiento de varita hizo que una preciosa túnica dorada y plateada apareciera en sus manos- y le digas que se lo ponga para la noche ¿de acuerdo? No le des explicaciones, sólo dile que se la ponga... por favor -Tonks sabía lo que decir esas dos palabras significaba para su primo, por eso asintió con una sonrisa-. Gracias...

La túnica en cuestión era dorada, con los costados en plateado y una greca del mismo color en la cintura, empezaba justo encima del pecho y terminaba en el suelo, con otra greca plateada en el bajo, era preciosa.

.-Lo haré -dijo finalmente-. Pero ahora ve a descansar, necesitarás energía para hacerlo.

.-Créeme que lo sé -dijo el rubio, Tonks le revolvió el pelo levemente y Draco subió las escaleras a la carrera, deseando que llegara ya el día siguiente y a la vez que no lo hiciera nunca, estaba más nervioso que en toda su vida. Sentía un nudo en el estómago que, aunque ya lo había sentido más veces cuando veía a Hermione, nunca había apretado tanto, y supo que sólo eran los nervios, y que todo pasaría cuando la viera la noche siguiente.

Se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa bastante tonta y satisfecha y se durmió al instante, soñando con Hermione.

* * *

Wolas!

Bueno qué ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí porque de verdad me ha costado mucho encontrar la idea. Dejarme más reviews porfi, es que en el cap. anterior fueron muy poquitos... :( Este capítulo va para la cabra de **Aykasha-peke** (que está peor de la sesera que yo, aunque diga lo contrario. No la creáis XD), para **Carmen** (mi punky querida que es la mejor, jaja), para la loca de **Esther** (que esa está peor que todas las locas juntas, te quiero mi niña :) y para **TerryMoon** (que te quiero mucho preciosa. Actualiza ya... porfi... ;p) Bueno, que os quiero mucho y que espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic sin parar :)

Bueno, vayamos con la contestación a los reviews:

**Terry Moon**: Hola, niña! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por tus reviews, que nunca me falta ninguno, jajaja. Hermione va a sguir sufriendo... y lo que le queda xD Y Draco ni te cuento. Tarde o temprano encontrará la felicidad, aunque más bien tarde. Mil besos de chocolate.

**Rick-vampire**: Aquí tienes el nuevo cap y espero que te obsesione aún más. Kisses.

Muchos besos y gracias por leerme!

Bye!

PaddyPau


	11. Vuelve

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**11. Vuelve**_

Era Navidad, Hermione se levantó temprano y desenvolvió los regalos que había al pie de la cama.

Harry le había regalado un relicario que por una cara contenía una foto de ellos dos y por la otra una inscripción en la que ponía _"Amigos para Siempre"_

Ron le regaló una esfera que si la frotaba podía hablar con el pelirrojo y con Harry, que también tenían una, según el nombre que dijese.

Sirius y Remus le regalaron un kit de plumas de grifo y tinta. Tonks un vestido precioso y unos zapatos junto a una nota en la que ponía:

_Hermione:_

_Este es tu regalo de Navidad. Quiero que te lo pongas esta noche ¿de acuerdo? Espero que te guste. _

_Con mucho cariño:_

_Tonks_

Se puso el relicario de Harry después de ducharse y vestirse y metió la esfera de Ron en su bolso junto a todas sus cosas. Hizo el baúl y lo decidió del todo, el día siguiente volvería a Hogwarts, quería pasar el año nuevo con sus amigos.

Pero algo le sacó de sus pensamientos sobre esto y la fiesta que sus amigos prepararían para recibirlo. Una lechuza entró por su ventana y dejó caer una caja sobra la cama, para luego volver a salir de su dormitorio. La chica se acercó a la caja cuando un ronroneo la llamó la atención. Lo curioso era que el ronroneo provenía del interior del objeto. Se sentó y colocó la caja sobre su regazo, deshaciendo el lazo y disponiéndose a abrirla, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Una cabecita castaña muy peluda asomó quitando la tapa e hizo a Hermione sonreír. Un gatito de color canela fue sacado de la caja por las temblorosas manos y abrazado por la chica, que sonreía realmente feliz por primera vez desde que murió su mascota.

En el collar del gato había enganchada una nota de pergamino y Hermione la tomó, dispuesta a leerla y agradecerle el regalo a la persona que se había molestado tanto en hacerla feliz.

_Este es el mejor regalo que he podido encontrar para ti. Soy consciente de que te mereces mucho más, pero no sabía qué podía regalarte. Me enteré de que tu gato había muerto y decidí comprarte una, porque ya sé que te gustan mucho los gatos. Puedes ponerla el nombre que quieras, yo sólo me ocupé de comprártela. Sé que la cuidarás bien así que ya no tengo nada más que decirte, sólo que te cuides tú también y que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho._

_Lo siento de veras._

_Draco Malfoy_

La chica borró inconscientemente la sonrisa de su cara, quería a Draco, sí, pero le había hecho mucho daño al contar todas esas mentiras sobre ellos. Aún así, decidió perdonarle, ya se había rebajado demasiado al pedirla perdón incontables veces, y al fin y al cabo, esta vez se lo merecía, merecía que Hermione le perdonara. Quería probar la esfera y de paso preguntarle a uno de sus amigos por su opinión al respecto, así que la sacó del bolso y pronunció el nombre de Harry.

.-Harry.

Al momento el moreno apareció sonriente.

.-¡Hola! -dijo el chico-. Muchas gracias por tu regalo, me ha gustado mucho.

La chica sonrió, le había comprado un reloj con luz para que no tuviese que encender la vela por la noche, solamente para ver la hora. Y lo había hecho justo después de escucharle a su amigo que estaba harto de ese hecho, dos meses atrás.

.-A mí también me gustó mucho el tuyo, prometo que no me lo quitaré.

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales, como de las vacaciones, hasta que surgió el tema de por qué Hermione le había pedido la llave del apartamento a su mejor amigo.

.-Pues... Tonks me llevó a su casa, y allí estaba ya Draco. Como a él no le agradó mucho mi estancia en casa de Tonks, me fui. La verdad es que él no me pidió que me fuera, pero vi su cara cuando me vio, y aunque no fue una mueca de asco, sí lo fue de aburrimiento.

.-¡Bah! Malfoy es gilipollas, no deberías haberle hecho caso. Pero bueno, supongo que a ti te dolería mucho pasar más tiempo aún con él, así que me alegro de que te fueras. ¿Está todo bien?

.-Sí Harry, todo está bien... -hizo una pausa, no sabiendo muy bien si continuar o no.

.-¿Qué pasa Herms? Te noto rara.

.-Pues que... verás, Draco me mandó un regalo y una carta, y en ella me pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho. No sé si perdonarle, pero tengo un buen presentimiento.

.-¡Ah! Hablando de lo que "hizo". Pansy, Luna, Blaise y yo estuvimos hablando sobre ello y nos dijeron que Malfoy no había hecho nada de eso, que a ellos mismos se lo dijo Terry Boot, y él a Ron le dijo que había escuchado a Malfoy decírselo a Pansy y a Blaise. Creo que todo fue un montaje de Boot, y creo de verdad que deberías perdonarle y olvidar los rencores, por vuestro bien. Malfoy quería ser tu amigo, nada más.

.-Sí Harry¿pero te das cuenta de lo doloroso que sería para mí ser sólo su amiga? Yo le amo, por Merlín. No puedo pasar el día con él como lo hago con vosotros sabiendo que él a mí no me ama.

.-Quién sabe Herms. A lo mejor algún día termina enamorándose de ti, eres una mujer maravillosa. Y si no mírame a mí, yo terminé por amarte.

.-Después de seis años. No podría esperar tanto para que él me amara. Lo que nos pasó a nosotros fue distinto, yo comencé a amarte poco después de que me dijeras que me querías. No es lo mismo Harry, además, nosotros fuimos amigos antes de nuestra relación.

.-No sé Herms, podría funcionar. Sigo pensando que Boot intentó separaros, lo que no sé es por qué.

.-Un momento... -Hermione caviló en sus pensamientos unos segundos, y luego exclamó-¡Claro¡Ya lo tengo! Me dijo que me amaba... por eso quería separarnos, él sabía que yo amo a Draco. Gracias Harry, me has abierto los ojos. Te quiero -le envió un beso y cortó la conexión sonriendo completamente feliz.

Miró a la gata y de repente decidió su nombre.

.-Te llamaré Honey -dijo orgullosa.

* * *

Esa noche, como Tonks le había pedido en la carta, se puso el vestido y los zapatos que le había regalado la auror y se arregló, maquillándose con tonos dorados y plateados, igual que el vestido.

Cuando estaba por terminar de maquillarse, un timbre anunció que alguien llegaría por la chimenea y se acercó al lugar.

Un Draco Malfoy sin una mota de ceniza irrumpió en la estancia, con el rostro serio y una mirada triste. La miró y sintió cómo su corazón redoblaba el golpe de sus latidos. Estaba preciosa... nunca lo olvidaría. El vestido que Tonks le había enviado le quedaba perfecto, nunca había visto una belleza mayor.

.-Hermione... -no le dio tiempo a continuar porque una melena castaña se había precipitado hacia él y de pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de la chica, por esos brazos tan perfectos como su dueña, como la mujer que amaba-. Perdóname por favor.

.-Te perdono Draco, te perdono -susurró la muchacha en su oído y el rubio sintió que una descarga le recorría de arriba a abajo al sentir la suave voz de la chica tan cerca de él.

.-¿Quieres... quieres venir conmigo¿Quieres volver? -preguntó, era la primera vez que titubeaba, y no se sentía precisamente bien.

Hermione no contestó, simplemente le abrazó más fuerte.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado este cap, la verdad es que me he puesto un poco sentimental en la última parte, pero volverán los malos rollos, lo juro, muajajajaja XD

Ahí, vamos a por los reviews:

**alix-91:** Hi! Bueno, pues imagínatelo, porque va a pedir perdón muchas veces, y no sólo en este fic. La túnica ES preciosa jeje, no por nada tengo buen gusto XD Intentaré actualizar más deprisa, es que últimamente me ha pillado el toro. Sorry! Mil kisses!

**Akira AkizukiReLoAd:** Hola! Vaya! Me alegro que te haya enganchado mi historia, es que yo... jejeje ;p A si que te gusta la relación con Harry ¿eh? Es que me gusta mucho esa pareja y dije¿Por qué no hacer algo que tenga un poco de H/Hr? Así que aquí lo tienes, jeje! Espero que te haya gustado y que continúes leyendo. Bye!

**Rick-vampire:** Tranqui, tranqui. Aquí tienes tu capítulo, jeje. Gracias por tu review! Bss!

**Terry Moon:** ¿Qué pasa loca¿Qué es de tu vida? El capítulo es emotivo y sincero porque llevo unos días algo sentimental (horror:s) Y no da pena por ellos ¡ellos dan pena! Es tan horrorosamente cursi que me encanta, jajaja! Bueno, con las gracias a otra, que si te he puesto en mi profile es porque eres una chica genial y me caes realmente bien (muackkkkkkk!) Te quiero! Besos preciosa. Ciao!

OS QUIERO! ;p

PaddyPau


	12. Reconciliación

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**12 - Reconciliación**_

Como ella misma había dicho, cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron a la casa, Tonks ya no estaba. Se sentaron en el sofá del comedor y quedaron un poco callados, pues no sabían muy bien qué decir, sólo sabían que de nuevo eran amigos y que, aunque el otro no lo sabía, se amaban con locura. Draco miró a Hermione y ella quedó perdida en las profundidades de sus ojos grises, amándolo sin palabras ni gestos. Por supuesto, Draco no se enteró, pensó que la mirada de Hermione sólo estaba compuesta por amistad y cariño, y él ocultó sus ojos enamorados de los observadores de ella.

.-Draco... -empezó la chica, el rubio volvió a bajar del cielo, donde había estado minutos antes perdido en esas inmensidades color caramelo-. Gracias por tu regalo, me gustó mucho.

.-A mí también me gustó el tuyo -dijo él, con una sonrisa tan pura que Hermione creyó haberla imaginado.

.-Pero... yo no te regalé nada -protestó ella, su mirada quedó perdida unos momentos, mientras ella pensaba, y luego dijo-: Es cruel.

.-Tú sí me regalaste algo -refutó él, la castaña le miró sin comprender-. Tu amistad es el más bello regalo que me han hecho nunca, Hermione.

Con esas palabras se ganó un nuevo abrazo de la chica y un dulce beso en la mejilla, que a Draco le supo como el mejor de los dulces que probaría en su vida.

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades y conociéndose hasta que, aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde, ninguno de los dos estaba pendiente de la hora, Tonks salió de la cocina varita en mano y con algunos platos siguiéndola.

.-¡Vaya! -exclamó Hermione, los alimentos que había en los platos no se parecían en nada a los de Hogwarts, y estaba deseando aprender más sobre cocina mágica.

.-¿Cuánto llevas ahí dentro? No te vi llegar -dijo Draco sorprendido, no esperaba que Tonks estuviera en la casa.

.-Eso es porque estábais muy ocupados babeando -los chicos se sonrojaron-. ¡Vamos¡A poner la mesa!

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, simplemente se ocuparon de poner un mantel en la enorme mesa del salón y de colocar cinco servilletas y tantos utensilios como fuera necesario.

.-¿Cinco? -preguntó Draco cuando Tonks les dijo que pusieran servilletas y demás para otras dos personas-. ¿Por qué cinco¡Pero si sólo somos tres!

.-No Draco, somos cinco. Vienen Remus y Sirius, dijeron que no tenían ganas de aguantar a los alumnos hoy. Además, Sirius está histérico porque Harry sale con Pansy y dice que no la va a dejar, por mucho que tu tío le diga lo contrario.

.-¿Pansy y el cara rajada¿Está loca? Pero si es un... -Draco casi gritó las palabras. Pero una muy merecida colleja le hizo callar de repente. Miró a su lado, donde una Hermione alegre y con cara de angelito tenía los ojos cerrados-. ¡Auch!

.-¡Dios mío! -exclamó ella-. ¡Eres peor que Ron¡Estáis todo el día quejándoos!

.-¡Pero si es la primera vez que me quejo! -protestó el rubio.

.-Y lo que te queda -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Draco la reconoció como la de Sirius. El animago se acercó a su sobrino y le palmeó el hombro con afecto, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione con ternura. Ella sonreía con cariño y Draco se sintió hervir de furia. _'¡Por qué la toca así¿Eh¿Quién se ha creído que es?'_ pensó enfadado. **_'Es el padrino de su mejor amigo Draco, no creerás que están liados ¿no?'_** le dijo la vocecita de su conciencia. _'¿Y por qué no?'_ repuso él a su vez, enfadado, **_'Porque no zoquete. Y punto'_**.

* * *

Dos horas después, ya con el estómago lleno, todos hablaban de trivialidades.

Entre ellas las Navidades que habían pasado con sus familias en su niñez.

.-Cuando era pequeña mis padres y yo colocábamos el árbol junto a la chimenea, y dejábamos sobre la mesa galletas y leche para Santa Claus. El día de Navidad abríamos juntos los regalos y mis padres jugaban conmigo toda la mañana -una sonrisa soñadora se formó en los labios de Hermione y a Draco se le antojó preciosa-. Durante la comida veíamos alguna película navideña y por la tarde íbamos a la plaza y hacíamos muñecos de nieve que luego derribábamos mientras nos tirábamos bolas. Pero ahora... -la voz se le quebró y miró a su plato, apenada. Draco, que estaba junto a ella, la agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

.-Ahora pasarás las Navidades con nosotros y yo me encargaré que sean las más felices que hayas vivido -dijo para luego abrazarla. Continuó hablando mientras la castaña se apoyaba en su pecho con los ojos llorosos y él le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo-. Para mí la Navidad era la peor época del año, prefiero las Navidades de Hogwarts. Nunca poníamos el árbol y, por supuesto, jamás dejábamos galletas y leche. Cuando me levantaba los regalos estaban a los pies de mi cama, pero entre esos paquetes nunca hubo un juguete ni nada parecido, nada adecuado para un niño. Siempre joyas. Por eso me aburría. Jamás jugué con algún muñeco, mi padre me lo tenía prohibido. En toda mi vida me han regalado un sólo muñeco por Navidad, y lo tuve que tener escondido toda mi vida. Mis padres siempre me compraban joyas caras y preciosas, pero que no tenían ninguna utilidad para mí. Vosotros me diréis qué hace un niño de tres años con un anillo que pesa cien toneladas más que él.

.-¿Quién te regaló el muñeco? -preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

.-Mi padrino Severus. Él siempre procuraba regalarme cosas adecuadas para mí. Cuando mi padre me regalaba libros de Artes Oscuras Severus me regalaba libros de cuentos. Nunca disfrutaré tanto con un libro como disfrutaba con los de mi padrino, pero mi padre los encontró y me los tiró todos. Bueno, no todos, mi favorito lo tenía muy bien escondido. Nunca lo encontró.

.-¿Cuál era? -preguntó Tonks.

.-El Rey León. Siempre me gustó la relación de padre e hijo que tenían esos dos leones.

.-Mi favorito era la Bella y la Bestia. Siempre desee ser como Bella, pero es obvio que no soy tan bonita como ella -murmuró Hermione, tan bajo, que sólo la escuchó Draco. Éste se agachó hasta dejar su boca junto al oído de la castaña, mientras los tres adultos continuaban hablando de trivialidades.

.-Eres tan bonita como ella y más. Eres preciosa -dijo, la besó en la mejilla-. Lo más importante para mí eres tú, nunca dejaré de amarte. Ojalá me aceptes algún día, nunca te dejaré.

La chica sonrió entre las lágrimas y le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él.

* * *

Los cinco paseaban por las calles muggles de Londres esa tarde. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban abiertas, ya que el día de Navidad se hacía más negocio que ningún otro.

Los tres chicos se fueron por un lado mientras que Hermione y Tonks se metían en una tienda de piercings.

.-Quiero hacerme un piercing -dijo la castaña al dependiente.

.-De acuerdo¿tiene más de dieciocho años o la autorización de un adulto? -repuso el hombre del mostrador, que estaba lleno de piercings.

.-Tengo dieciocho años -dijo la castaña, le enseñó el D.N.I.

.-De acuerdo, acompáñeme señorita -dijo él.

Hermione fue con él y Tonks se sentó en la sala de espera. Tuvo que esperar una hora hasta que Hermione salió de allí con los ojos llorosos y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Pagaron y ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería donde habían quedado con sus acompañantes. Cuando éstos llegaron y se sentaron junto a ellas, Draco de nuevo abrazando a la castaña, todas las mujeres del local miraron a Draco, a Remus y a Sirius como si les fueran a saltar encima y luego a ellas con mala cara al verlas en compañía de los tres.

* * *

¡Buenas¡¡Aquí el capítulo 12! Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Habéis visto que tierno está Draco? Es tan bueno... ;p

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos, muchos, muchos reviews. Mil besos a todos!

Vamos con las contestaciones a los reviews:

**DrEaM-KaT:** Olas! Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho, jeje. No os he hecho esperar mucho, no? Bueno, espero que no, jeje ;p Mil kisses! Nos vemos!

**alix-91:** Wenas! Sorry por dejarlo ahí, es que.. bueno, jeje :) Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, con esto me motiváis mazo, que lo sepas. Cada vez que alguien me dice que le ha gustado mi cap mi corazón empieza a dar saltitos como loco jaja ;p Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me escribas muchos más. Bye!

**alexandra:** Hola! Bueno, sé que tardé algo más de lo normal en actualizar pero es que, como puse en el aviso, estoy en época de exámenes y no hay manera de hacerlo todo demasiado rápido. dew!

**Terry Moon:** Hi loca! Me alegro que te gustara, la verdad es que éstos últimos caps son los que más me están costando, principalmente porque tratan de la reconciliación de Draco y Herms y hay que detallarlo todo mucho más. Espero que te guste éste cap! Mil kisses preciosa. Bye!

**Rick-vampire: **Ola! me alegro que te gustara, y siento tardar tanto, de verdad. Pero, como ya le expliqué a alexandra, estoy en época de exámenes y no doy a basto D SORRY! Bueno, espero compensarte con este cap., jeje. Mil besos! Ciao!

**anset priventdrive:** Buenas! Me agrada que te guste mi historia. Y no, no soy cruel... D SOLO LE AÑADO UN POCO DE EMOCIÓN! jajaja XD Vale sí, soy cruel pero... qué quieres que le haga? NO puedo evitarlo, jeje ;p COÑA, juas! Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste, jeje. Mil kisses! Xau!

**Aykasha-peke:** Oye loka! Que si no he actualizao ha sido por tu culpa cabrona! La vaga eres tu desgracia, jajaja! D Anda loka, que luego dices de mi, pero tu estás peor, jajaja! Eres una cachonda mental, lo sabías? Mmmmmmmmm nop, creo que no.Quien es tu muso vestido de cuero? Paddy? Moony? Quizá... Sev? Harry? Drakie-pooh? NO? Segura? Lo toy dudando... Bueno amor, que te quiero mucho (pero bien lejos) y que a ver si es verdad que demandas a esa loka que tiene tu misma cara y... fijate! Tu misma personalidad (siempre tan chistosa ;D) Jajaja. Bueno mi vida que te quiero mucho y que nunca cambies! Wapa!

Mil gracias por los comentarios!

PaddyPau


	13. Una amiga de verdad

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**13. Una amiga de verdad**_

Remus y Sirius se fueron de nuevo a Hogwarts, y Tonks, Draco y Hermione volvieron a la casa de la auror.

A Tonks le quedaba aproximadamente una hora para irse, pues tenía una cita con un tal Luke Walters, así que se encerró en su cuarto para arreglarse y, cuando los chicos veían una película en la televisión, bajó de nuevo. Llevaba el pelo, esta vez negro, recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos, dándole un aire elegante y juvenil. Su túnica era de color negra también, con los hombros al descubierto y las mangas largas.

.-¡Vaya Tonks! Estás muy guapa -dijo Hermione al verla.

.-Gracias -sonrió amigablemente y Draco alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, guiñándole un ojo, gesto descarado de coquetería. La mujer rió y le dio un coscorrón, recibiendo un quejido.

.-¿Por qué siempre yo? -preguntó inocentemente.

Las dos mujeres no le hicieron caso y el rubio cruzó los brazos y se arrellanó en el sofá, enfurruñado.

.-Bueno, me voy. Espero que cuando vuelva la casa esté de una sola pieza -miró a Draco y le sacó la lengua en un gesto de burla-. Hermione, confío en ti para que le vigiles.

.-¡Oye¿Ahora necesito una niñera? -la auror le miró retadora, como diciéndole que demostrara lo contrario-. Soy un hombre y sé comportarme como tal.

.-Ya veremos -dijo la mujer después de abrir la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, dijo-¡Divertíos!

.-Ciao -dijo Hermione sonriendo. El rubio la miró y se acercó a ella.

.-Te he dejado una túnica sobre la cama, cámbiate y baja, tengo una sorpresa para ti –pidió.

.-Ok -dijo ella, subió despacio la escalera, mientras Draco la miraba embelesado, y desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a bajar, Draco se quedó mirándola hipnotizado. Vestía una túnica verde, de palabra de honor, y ajustada a su cuerpo. Sus zapatos plateados sobresalían por el bajo de la prenda, que tenía una pequeña abertura desde los pies hasta las rodillas, dándole así más libertad de movimientos. En su cuello llevaba una gargantilla de plata, igual a los pendientes que colgaban suavemente de sus orejitas.

El chico no fue capaz de articular palabra, solamente se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y los ojos volando sagazmente por todo su cuerpo, desnudándola con la mirada y los pensamientos. Él llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa verde oscura, típicamente Slytherin.

.-Estás... preciosa… -balbuceó sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

.-Gracias. Tú también estás... muy bien -contestó ella algo sonrojada al notar la intensa mirada de Draco sobre ella. El rubio extendió su brazo y ella cogió su mano, dejando que él la guiase.

Antes de llegar a su destino, Draco le colocó un trozo de tela en los ojos, la agarró de la cintura y la condujo hacia afuera.

.-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó ella.

.-En el jardín, pero no te preocupes, he puesto un hechizo para que no entre el frío de la calle.

Ella no respondió, pero se estremeció cuando Draco colocó la barbilla sobre su hombro y susurró que tuviese cuidado, que había un escalón. Las palabras rebotaron contra la suave piel de su cuello y le provocaron un nuevo estremecimiento que él notó.

.-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó él al tiempo que le quitaba la fina tela de los ojos.

.-Sólo un poc… -comenzó. Calló inmediatamente cuando miró al frente. En el centro del jardín había una mesa rodeada de dos sillas y, alrededor de todo ello, montones de rosales y claveles. Se quedó impresionada. Adoraba esas flores, sobre todo los claveles-. ¡Es precioso!

.-Gracias, lo mejor para la mejor -confesó él-. ¿Decías que tienes frío?

Ella asintió y Draco sonrió como muy pocas veces Hermione le había visto hacerlo.

.-Entonces tendré que darte calor¿no crees?

La chica no contestó, pero sonrió levemente. Draco la abrazó por la espalda pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella y estrechándola más contra sí. Ella colocó sus manos sobre las del chico y las acarició suavemente.

* * *

Ya era completamente de noche y el Slytherin y la Gryffindor estaban sentados en la cama de ella, hablando y conociéndose mejor de lo que se habían conocido durante esos siete años en que habían compartido el mismo colegio.

.-Creo que será mejor que nos acostemos, es tarde ya -el rubio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la suya. Hermione se tumbó y se arropó hasta la cadera, de lado, acostada cómodamente para poder mirar a su amigo.

.-Draco -dijo-. No eres tan malo como parecías. Me alegro de que seamos amigos.

El Slytherin sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a la chica, que lo estrechó entre sus brazos, haciendo que él cayera sobre ella. El chico se desplazó hasta quedar a su lado y se arropó también, dispuesto a dormir con la chica.

.-Gracias Hermione -dijo-. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así.

.-Pues es la verdad -hubo un pequeño silencio en el que permanecieron abrazados, y luego Hermione se separó levemente de él y se recostó sobre su pecho, trazando círculos imaginarios sobre su desnudo torso, ya que el rubio sólo dormía con unos pantalones de algodón.

Él alzó el brazo para acariciarle una mejilla y entonces Hermione vislumbró algo.

.-¿Qué es eso? -el chico siguió la mirada de Hermione y sonrió-. ¿Es un tatuaje?

.-Sí. Me lo hice esta tarde, un dragón chino, mis preferidos -dijo. Hermione lo tocó suavemente con un dedo, pero cuando escuchó el siseo adolorido de Draco lo apartó rápidamente, como si quemara-. Perdóname, es que aún duele a veces -dijo.

.-Vaya, lo siento mucho -se disculpó ella. Estuvieron un momento en silencio y luego ella dijo-: Yo me hice un piercing.

.-¿A sí? -preguntó él interesado-. ¿Dónde?

.-En el ombligo -dijo ella sonriente, bajó un poco la sábana, que Draco había subido al arroparse, y le mostró el pendiente plateado-. Me encantan los piercing. Siempre quise tener uno, pero mi padre decía que es antihigiénico.

.-A mí también me gusta, además, te queda muy bien. Hace que tu ombligo se vea aún más bello de lo que lo es -sonrió el rubio seductoramente, la chica se sonrojó y bostezó abiertamente.

.-Creo que voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

.-Sí, será lo mejor -el chico apagó la luz y se acurrucó junto a su amiga, que le sonrió cálidamente y le abrazó fuerte, con la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo. Se quedó dormida en seguida, pero él no podía dormir. No era capaz de despegar su mirada de ese cuerpo que lo traía loco. _'Es preciosa. Parece un ángel'_, pensó, completamente metido en su mundo enamorado. Le acarició la mejilla y el labio inferior con la punta de los dedos y, casi imperceptiblemente, rozó sus labios contra los de ella y se acomodó en la cama, esta vez, durmiéndose al instante. No se dio cuenta de cuando Hermione se pasaba la lengua por los labios y sonreía ampliamente.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Qué tal andáis? _

_Bueno¿qué os puedo decir que no os haya dicho ya o que no os pueda decir luego? Que os cuidéis mucho y que os divirtáis como locos. Mil besos a todos!_

_Ahora vamos con la contestación a los reviews:_

_**sakura-granger:** Olas! Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado, de veras me hace ilusión que me escribáis, muchas gracias. El siguiente cap. no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar, depende de los reviews. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Mil besos!_

_**NorixBlack:** Hola amorrrrrrrr! Anda q tú también... como vas a esperar media vida? eing? Jajajajaja. Estoy confundida ¬¬' Me alegra que te guste, jajajaja. Tienes razón, eres una bestia. Un polvo? Jajajaja. Aunque… pensándolo bien… un polvete d vez en cuando nunk viene mal XD Y Draco... bueno, supongo que es mi logotipo de hombre ideal ayss! mmmmmmm, un Dios, eso es lo q es, jajaja! Venga amor, gracias por seguirme, y ya sabes, nos leemos... ciao! Besitos de laksitos! Jajaja. Tkm amor!_

_**Terry Moon:** Ola nena! Qué tal todo? Me alegraría que bien ;D No se acaba amor... aún quedan muchos capítulos y Pau pa rato, jeje XD Ya verás, te voy a matar, que lo sepas. Como me vuelvas a dejar así con tu fic... te mato. Te parece normal? ¬¬' Bueno, volvamos con mi fic, pero que conste, que las amenazas quedan pendientes D Ya viste dónde se hizo el piercing Hermione verdad? Besos nena! PD: Yo soy de Madrid ;D, la pena es que yo no me puedo conectar por la noche, porque no tengo internet en casa, me suelo conectar a las ocho de la tarde o cosa así. Mil kisses! Bye!_

_**Rick-vampire:** Ola loco! Qué tal tus navidades? Espero que bien D Con que romanticón eh? Bueno, eso no es malo, es tierno jeje ;D Sorry por haber tardado tanto, pero esq me han pedido que haga algunos fics para regalo y no daba a basto. Yo nunca doy a basto, jajaja! Es increíble, me tiro el día tocándome el pie y luego nunca tengo tiempo para hacer nada, jeje ;D Bueno, prometo que intentaré actualizar pronto el próximo cap., aunque no te lo aseguro, jeje D Mil besazos! Ciao!_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Hasta el próximo cap.! Besazos a todos los lectores. Bye!_

_PaddyPau_


	14. El ataque

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**14. El ataque**_

Un grito agudo llegó a sus oídos y despertó sobresaltado. Hermione ya no estaba junto a él y se preocupó considerablemente. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Se levantó rápidamente y, cogiendo su varita, bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina, que era de donde había llegado el grito. Hermione estaba tirada en el, desmayada, y junto a ella... una figura con ojos de loco se reía a mandíbula batiente. Conocía muy bien esa malvada risa, pero no podía ser cierto¡su padre estaba muerto¡Él mismo lo había matado! Decidió no perder más tiempo en sus cavilaciones y levantó la varita en dirección a la figura maltrecha de su padre.

.-¡Expeliarmus! -exclamó. Al individuo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar; el hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda y le lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

.-¡Desmaius! -exclamó Draco seguidamente. Después se acercó a Hermione y, antes de alzar a la chica en sus brazos, encadenó al hombre con un movimiento de su varita.

Segundos después se aparecía en el hospital San Mungo con una Hermione Granger inerte en sus brazos.

.-¡Ayuda! -exclamó el rubio-. ¡Necesito ayuda¡Rápido!

.-¿Qué ocurre joven? -preguntó una medibruja a sus espaldas. Se giró y se encontró con una de las mejores amigas de su madre, la única de padres muggles, la más estimada por él-. Draco¿qué...?

.-No tengo tiempo para contestar preguntas Lissy. Necesito que mires a ver que le pasa. Yo me tengo que ir, pero vendré dentro de poco; he de arreglar algo con el Ministerio -la medibruja hizo aparecer una camilla flotante y Draco tumbó a su amiga sobre ella.

.-Cuídate Draco -dijo Lissy.

.-Necesito que la cuides a ella, no sé qué diablos la pasa y me está asustando -dijo él.

Lissy sólo asintió y se alejó por el pasillo, con Hermione flotando tras ella.

El rubio entonces volvió a la casa y se apareció en la cocina, pero su padre ya no estaba allí.

.-¡Mierda!

Se apresuró a volver al hospital, temiendo que Lucius le fuese a hacer algo a Hermione, no lo soportaría. En la recepción, preguntó por la amiga de su madre.

.-Disculpe¿Lissy White? -preguntó a la bruja.

.-Estoy aquí Draco -se giró y la volvió a ver. Morena, de unos cuarenta años, aún conservaba sus facciones juveniles y alegres, no como las preocupadas que tenía en ese momento Draco.

.-¿Qué tal está Hermione¿Dónde está? -preguntó preocupado.

.-Tranquilo Draco, está bien. Le lanzaron una maldición parecida al Avada Kedavra, pero que tarda varias horas en hacer efecto. Por suerte, para esa maldición tenemos una cura, ha vuelto en sí pero está realmente cansada. Está en la habitación 311, con otro sanador -informó la medibruja.

.-¿Está sola? -la mujer asintió.

Entonces Draco salió corriendo a la habitación y, cuando entró, se quedó paralizado. La cama en la que debería estar Hermione se encontraba vacía, con todas las sábanas revueltas y la almohada en el suelo. La chica había desaparecido.

.-¡Dios mío! -Lissy estaba detrás de él, observando el estropicio en el que había quedado la habitación.

.-Lissy, avisa al Ministerio y a Potter y Weasley, yo iré a buscarla -sentenció el rubio.

Se apareció en los límites de Hogwarts y, con ayuda de su director, buscó las direcciones de los posibles mortífagos que podían salir del colegio. De repente, mientras buscaba nombre sospechosos en la "B", encontró un nombre demasiado familiar para él y para Hermione, el único que sería capaz de matarla para que no estuvieran juntos: Terry Boot. Decidió ir a casa del chico sin perder tiempo, y así se lo dijo a Dumbledore.

Llamó a la puerta furiosamente. Le abrirían, y si no echaría la puerta abajo. Una mujer bajita y rechoncha, con unos profundos ojos azules y pelo castaño apareció frente a él, y el chico se puso furioso. Sería capaz de matar a la madre de ese bastardo como él le hiciera algo a SU Hermione.

.-¿Dónde está Terry? -preguntó demandante.

.-No está en casa, hace semanas que no aparece -respondió la mujer levemente asustada.

Se apareció de nuevo ante las barreras de Hogwarts y se encontró a Harry Potter, más despeinado que nunca, y a Ron Weasley, que parecía no haber tocado un peine en su vida, estaba incluso peor que Potter. Les agarró a cada uno de un brazo.

.-No preguntéis -dijo imperativo. Y desaparecieron los tres juntos.

* * *

_Hecho! Cap. 14 terminado:D! Soy feliz! Os gustó? Espero que sí, jeje, aunque Hermione apenas aparece, jaja! De vez en cuando hay que hacerles sufrir, no? Que si no luego se tiene muy creído que les queremos y eso no es del todo cierto, jajaja XD Es coña! Bueno, espero que me dejéis muchos reviews y que os guste mucho, jeje! Mil besos! _

_Vamos con la contestación a los reviews:_

_**Ali Potter-Malfoy:** Hey! No soy mala! Jajaja! XD Bueno, realmente no te puedo decir cuando llegarán a estar juntos, porque ni siquiera lo sé. Así que solo hay que esperar a los siguientes cap! Mil besazos y gracias por tu review!_

_**zephyrpotter:** Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste, y muchas gracias por leerte mi fic. Me hizo mucha ilusión! Besazos!_

_**Sakura-Granger:** Hi! Te gustó? Jajaja! Y yo que pensé que más de uno me iba a apalear por lo mal que está… XD Bueno, la verdad es que es un consuelo que nadie lo haga… de momento XDXDXD Si lo hacéis os quedáis sin fic… jajaja! Realmente no sé qué le veis, a mi no me parece tan buena historia ni nada, no sé. Es algo raro. Bueno nena, que me enrollo como las persianas así que te dejo. Mil besos y gracias por escribir! (y por aguantarme XD)_

_Muchas gracias por todos lo reviews! MIl besos a todos!_

_PaddyPau_


	15. Lo haré, me uniré a ti

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**15. Lo haré, me uniré a ti**_

Aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy y Harry fue el primero en hablar.

.-¿Qué demonios hacemos en tu casa, Malfoy? -preguntó en un susurro.

.-Tengo la sospecha de que mi padre no murió y de que tiene a Hermione encerrada aquí -respondió el rubio en igual tono, profundamente preocupado.

.-¿Entonces qué diablos hacemos aquí¡Vamos a buscarla! -sugirió Ron algo más alto.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla con un hombre arrodillado a sus pies, el rubio tenía una mueca de profundo asco, mientras que el hombre arrodillado temblaba del puro miedo que le inspiraba el patriarca Malfoy.

.-¿Encontraste a Granger? –preguntó Lucius con voz grave.

.-Sí, mi señor, está en mi habitación. Estaba en San Mungo, pero los muy imbéciles la dejaron sola. ¡Incluso el inepto de Draco!

.-Te recuerdo, Boot, que el inepto de Draco sigue siendo mi hijo, y yo soy superior a ti, así que ándate con ojo¿entendido? –el hombre se atemorizó seriamente con las palabras, siempre amenazantes, del nuevo Señor Tenebroso-. Cuando Draco se una a mí, tal vez puedas quedarte con ella, pero de momento no quiero que la toques, me toca a mí divertirme.

.-Como usted diga, mi señor –aceptó el joven mortífago, temeroso de la lujuria en los ojos de su amo.

.-Retírate.

Terry se levantó del suelo y comenzó a andar hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Lucius. Alguien le hizo la zancadilla y él cayó, provocando la cruel risa del hombre frente a él. La varita del rubio le apuntó y segundos después se vio gritando y retorciéndose por la maldición _Cruciatus_ que el hombre le había aplicado. Nunca había sentido algo tan doloroso como aquello, pero supuso que ese era el precio que debía pagar por haberse unido a un asesino sin escrúpulos, aprendiz de Lord Voldemort desde los dieciséis años.

.-Bien, Crabbe –dijo el mayor de los Malfoy cuando el temeroso muchacho se había ido-. Que mi hijo no encuentre muchos obstáculos al llegar, no tardará mucho.

.-Como ordene, mi señor –y sin más palabras salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lucius esbozó una sonrisa tenebrosa, disfrutando placenteramente de lo que le haría sentir a su "queridísimo" hijo en esa noche de Invierno.

* * *

Draco, Harry y Ron decidieron entrar por los túneles que había debajo de la mansión. Harry llevaba un pergamino en sus manos, regalo de navidad de Hermione. Era exactamente igual al mapa de los Merodeadores, solo que éste mostraba con exactitud la parcela mágica en que se encontraban, fuera cual fuese, y las personas que se encontraban allí. La chica había conseguido elaborarlo con la ayuda de Sirius y Remus, que le explicaron el funcionamiento del mapa que habían usado durante sus años de estudiantes.

.-Vosotros dos id por aquí, los calabozos son éstos –dijo Draco, arrebatándole el mapa al moreno y mirando en él, señalando un pasillo, sus ojos se deslizaron por el pergamino y, al no encontrar lo que quería en el lugar donde lo esperaba encontrar, se abrieron en demasía y recorrieron todo el mapa. Una mueca de terror apareció en su rostro cuando localizó a quien buscaba antes de hablar con voz ronca y algo asustada-. Un momento… Hermione no está en los calabozos… está en ésta habitación, con… ¡mierda¡Está con Boot!

Ron le tapó la boca con una de sus grandes manos.

.-¡Cállate! Nos van a oír –reprendió Harry, temeroso aun así por lo que podría sucederle a su amiga mientras ellos estaban allí.

.-No te preocupes Potter, mi padre ya sabe que estamos aquí, al menos sabe que yo estoy aquí –dijo el rubio con voz preocupada.

.-En ese caso, será mejor que nos larguemos –dijo Ron avanzando por el lóbrego pasillo, también temeroso por Hermione.

.-Está bien –Draco le arrebató el mapa a Harry, al que se lo había entregado apenas segundos antes, y volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez su rostro se contorsionó por la furia. Si la tocaba… le mataría con sus propias manos, se juró antes de decirles a Potter y Weasley de quién estaba acompañada la chica en ese momento-. Mi padre también va con Hermione… Mierda, mierda, mierda…

.-Pues démonos prisa Malfoy –repuso Ron con el entrecejo fruncido, pues, por su frenético mirar en el mapa, el que más atrasado iba era el rubio.

.-No, vosotros quedaros, si hay algún problema os haré una señal¿de acuerdo? –los dos chicos no parecían muy satisfechos pero con una mirada del rubio, que a ambos les sonó a "no tenemos tiempo", aceptaron, a regañadientes claro está.

Además, sabían que Draco quería enfrentarse a su padre y deshacerse de todos los fantasmas de su pasado. Ambos asintieron y el rubio salió del túnel en dirección hacia donde estaba la chica.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación, un muy entusiasta Lucius Malfoy le recibió con los brazos abiertos, sonriendo con la malicia de quien ha logrado su propósito.

.-Hola, hijo, cuánto tiempo sin verte –le dijo, acercándose lentamente, con elegancia.

El rubio retrocedió unos pasos e interpuso una mano entre su cuerpo y el de su padre, haciendo que Lucius se parase sin perder su pose digna. Al joven le repugnaba ser tocado por la bestia que ahora era Lucius, además de que no quería perder más el tiempo, necesitaba recuperar a Hermione cuanto antes.

.-No me llames hijo, Lucius –dijo con ceño.

El patriarca Malfoy se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba no hacerlo, y sonrió con lujuria.

.-De acuerdo entonces, mmm ¿Draco? Sí, Draco. ¿Qué te parece tu querida Granger? Es bella¿eh? –dijo maliciosamente. Draco miró a la chica y la descubrió atada de manos, tumbada en una elegante cama y con el rostro sangrante y sudoroso. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral y un nudo que cada vez apretaba más se asentó en su corazón. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero fue inmediatamente detenido por su padre, que colocó un brazo en su camino y amenazó a la chica con su varita-. Más te vale que no te acerques a ella, Draco, si no quieres que muera antes de tiempo –repuso el hombre con una mueca de odio incomparable. El joven se detuvo, quería a Hermione, pero la quería con vida. Deseaba decirle que la quería y amarla con locura, por lo que se detuvo temiendo por su vida. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero él las detendría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, lo único que quería era rescatar a "su chica" y matar a esa bestia asquerosa a la que alguna vez había llamado "padre".

Volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia su padre y gruñó, era un monstruo, no podía llamársele de otra forma. Y le mataría, tarde o temprano, por todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione.

.-¿Cómo puedes ser así Lucius? Te has convertido en una bestia, aunque antes, cuando pegabas a mamá, también lo eras. ¿Ya no recuerdas sus gritos, salvaje¿No los recuerdas? Aún tengo esas imágenes vívidas en mi memoria, trae un _Pensadero_ y si quieres las revivimos juntos¿sí? Seguro que te produce placer ver a mi madre chillar mientras tú la sujetabas del pelo y la pegabas¿a que sí? Era muy divertido¿verdad? –dijo con voz firme, aunque por dentro se moría del miedo por lo que podría sucederle a Hermione.

Lucius se acercó a ella y la sujetó del pelo, del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Narcisa tantos años atrás. El joven rubio salió de su trance al escuchar el débil gemido de dolor de Hermione, que tenía los ojos levemente abiertos y enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había retenido, sin éxito apenas, y que ahora se deslizaban inclementes por su rostro.

.-¿Cómo cogía a tu madre, Draco¿De la misma manera que cojo ahora a tu querida sangre sucia¿La movía así? –dijo mientras movía la cabeza de Hermione de lado a lado, dañándola aún más de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces. Draco ahogó el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta al sentir el sufrimiento de la chica en cada poro de su piel-. ¿La pegaba así?

Un fuerte puñetazo se estrelló contra el rostro de la castaña, y Draco creyó haber escuchado un sollozo ahogado salido de los labios de ella, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos para no ver de nuevo el puño de Lucius impactando contra su rostro, seguido de un leve crujido. Draco quiso avanzar, quiso matar a su padre con sus propias manos por causarle ese inconmensurable dolor a Hermione, pero no pudo hacerlo, no era capaz de moverse. Estaba completamente paralizado por el terror de ver a su amada en esa situación.

.-¡DÉJALA! –gritó, furioso y sintiendo el dolor de Hermione en cada fibra de su ser, con pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro y un nudo de increíble tamaño alojado en su garganta.

.-¿Debería hacerlo¿Debería dejar que mi hijo se junte con esta mugrosa? -preguntó el patriarca Malfoy. Estaba encolerizado, parecía haberse vuelto completamente loco en una facción de segundo. Draco seguía llorando silenciosamente, sin poder moverse, y Lucius, en medio de su furia, percibió las lágrimas de su hijo-. ¿Lloras por tu querida sangre sucia¿Eres capaz de llorar por una impura?

La alzó de la cama y, sin soltar su pelo, la fue acercando a su hijo, hasta dejarla a escasos tres metros de él. La pegó fuertemente en la mejilla y, con un brusco tirón hacia delante, hizo que cayera frente al rubio, de rodillas. Draco se arrodilló también, recuperando levemente la movilidad de sus miembros. La abrazó con ternura infinita, sin dejar de llorar, y la estrechó contra su pecho, intentando no hacerla daño en su desesperado abrazo. Enterró el rostro en el cabello ensangrentado de ella y besó su cabeza suavemente.

.-Muy bien, Draco, llévatela. Pero no antes de que la mate –la apuntó con la varita y, con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia y la decepción, exclamó, sin asomo de compasión, las palabras fatales que acabarían con la vida de la joven hija de muggles-. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Sin embargo, el verde rayo salido de esa varita no golpeó contra el dañado cuerpo de la muchacha, aún abrazada por Draco y levemente atontada por los golpes y la humillación. Un cuerpo mucho más fuerte y varonil se interpuso entre ella y la maldición, un cuerpo que no fue el de Draco Malfoy, a pesar de que él se había volteado, protegiendo el cuerpo de Hermione con el suyo propio, y había cerrado los ojos aguardando su muerte.

.-¡RON! –gritó Harry Potter entrando en la habitación. Era Ronald Weasley el que yacía muerto entre Lucius y Draco Malfoy, era él el que había recibido la muerte a cambio de la vida del hijo que había maltratado a su amiga. Y lo había hecho porque sabía que, sin él, Hermione nunca sería feliz, sabía que si Draco moría esa noche ella, estaría condenada a sufrir y a culparse de por vida. Y él no quería una existencia miserable para su gran amor.

Sin dudarlo, Draco gritó y cometió el error más grande que podía haber cometido en esos momentos, se puso de pie y dejó a Hermione sola en medio de la sala.

.-_¡STUPEFY!_

El Malfoy mayor esquivó e hechizo haciéndose a un lado y derribó a su hijo, que se hizo un corte en la mejilla al chocar contra el filo de una mesa y quedó tumbado por unos segundos en el suelo, aturdido.

Cogiendo de nuevo a Hermione del pelo, la puso de pie y la acercó a él. La sujetó del pelo con una mano, mientras con la otra la mantenía amenazada a punta de varita. Draco entonces alzó la cabeza, con sus pupilas dilatadas por el aturdimiento y sus ojos inundados de terror y enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había derramado.

.–Muy bien, Draco –dijo suavemente, la ira impregnando cada palabra salida de sus labios. El rubio le miró aterrorizado, temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasarle a ella–. Tú decides, o te unes a mí, o muere. De ti depende la vida de esta mugrosa.

El rubio batallaba interiormente. Quería salvar a Hermione con todo su corazón, pero no quería unirse a su padre, y era el precio que debía pagar por la vida de la chica. Caviló un buen rato sobre las posibilidades que tenía de salir de allí, con vida y con Hermione, si rechazaba la propuesta de su padre, pero finalmente aceptó que no tenía ninguna. Así que aceptó la más fácil. La única que se le presentaba posible sabiendo la suerte que correría Hermione si se negaba, y él la amaba por encima de todo.

.–Lo haré –dijo–, me uniré a ti. Pero déjala.

Lucius empujó fuertemente a Hermione, y la chica fue a caer a los pies de Harry, que la miró preocupado y la alojó entre sus brazos de inmediato, agachándose inmediatamente y ayudándola a levantarse. Lo único que la chica pudo decir, en medio de su desesperación y antes de que las fuerzas se le fueran finalmente fue:

.–¡DRACO, NO!

El rubio la miró, preocupado y asustado al verla inerte en los brazos de Harry, pero no se echó atrás, por mucho que le doliera no acercarse a ella y abrazarla suavemente. Caminó despacio hacia su padre, asustado, rodeando el cuerpo de Ron, y se paró frente al Malfoy mayor, que sonrió arrogante mientras Draco se moría de terror.

.–Alza el brazo –ordenó el hombre, en su voz demostrando que no aguantaría una negativa.

Su hijo así lo hizo y esperó, pensando que Hermione le odiaría después de ese momento y que él se moriría si eso llegaba a ocurrir, la marca tenebrosa.

* * *

_Hola! Os gustó. Bueno, sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, y lo siento, pero es que no he podido ponerme más pronto. De todas formas, aunque no prometo nada, espero poder actualizar antes el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer!_

Reviews?

_Muchas gracias por los reviews. Besazos a todos! _

·PaddyPau·

Miembro de muchas órdenes


	16. Marcado

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**16 – Marcado**_

Le odiaría, sabía que lo haría, pero todo eso lo estaba haciendo por ella. ¿No se daba cuenta¿No se daba cuenta de que lo hacía por ella¿Porque la quería? No era tan difícil darse cuenta de ello. La quería y Draco estaba seguro de que Hermione lo sabía, había estado demasiado expuesto frente a ella. Y a partir de ese momento sería un mortífago, y Hermione querría separarse de él.

La mano de su padre sujetó con fuerza su muñeca, apretándola entre sus largos y delgados dedos. Y la varita de Lucius presionó contra su antebrazo, clavándose allí y haciéndole daño, parecía que se estaba hundiendo en su piel. De repente, un dolor lacerante, más espantoso del que nunca hubiera sentido. Su brazo ardía como si tuviera un hierro candente apretado contra él. Gritó, gritó fuerte, mientras sentía como su padre le marcaba. A partir de entonces… no sabía qué demonios ocurriría con él, pero estaba seguro de que no sería nada bueno, lo sabía con certeza.

Hermione le odiaría por traicionarla, Blaise y Pansy le odiarían por unirse a causas que habían rechazado juntos apenas un año antes, y su madre habría muerto en vano. Tanta lucha para nada, ya ves, solo sufrir y hacer daño a las personas amadas. Estaba seguro que Dumbledore no podría ayudarle después de tomar la marca, ya no habría nada que hacer. Nada. Y él se sentía como basura.

.–Hermione… –murmuró en un susurro doloroso, quebrándose su voz por el esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas que contenían sus ojos. Y, a pesar de haberlo dicho en el más bajo de los tonos, su padre le escuchó.

.–Sí… Hermione… tu querida sangre sucia no podrá ayudarte ahora, hijo. Ni siquiera querrá verte –espetó duramente. Draco ahogó un sollozo al tiempo que se mordía el labio con fuerza inusitada.

.–Eres un monstruo… –dijo en voz más alta y firme.

.–Sí, lo soy… y tú también lo eres… lo sabes.

Finalmente su padre le soltó y él se desapareció de inmediato y fue a aparecerse en casa de Tonks. No había nadie allí. Se arrastró como pudo, sujetándose el brazo marcado, hacia la habitación que había compartido con Hermione; se dejó caer en la cama precariamente y, una vez allí, dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Hermione… solo había cabida para ella en su mente, al menos en ese momento. Lamentaba tanto haberse unido a su padre… Sin embargo, habría tenido que hacerlo por obligación si quería volver a ver a "su chica" tan espléndida como la había visto esos días. Lo sabía. Si no se hubiese unido a él, su padre la habría matado sin dudarlo.

Cuando el cansancio le venció se dejó arrastrar por Morfeo, mas no por eso descansó lo que hubiera querido. Le acechaban pesadillas de cómo sería a partir de entonces su vida. Sin Hermione. No… no podía imaginar nada sin Hermione, no _quería_ imaginar nada sin Hermione.

* * *

Una melena castaña se desparramaba por la blanca almohada, llenándola de rizos desordenados. Hermione Granger yacía en la cama de una habitación en San Mungo, aún inconsciente, mientras Harry esperaba por los resultados de los exámenes. Al fin, la medibruja que la había atendido anteriormente apareció por la puerta.

.–¿Qué tiene? –preguntó el moreno de inmediato, apartando la vista de su amiga, bruscamente, para posarla sobre la mujer.

.–No tiene nada grave, pero parece algo confusa. Y está embarazada –agregó la mujer–. Felicidades.

.–¿Felicidades? –preguntó Harry, confundido–. Yo no soy el padre. ¿Y cómo que está embarazada?

La sanadora se quedó unos instantes paralizada, y luego habló con rapidez.

.–Y si usted no es el padre¿quién lo es? –preguntó confusa.

Harry no dijo nada. No tenía ni idea. ¿Quién diablos podría ser el padre de ese crío?

* * *

Llegó temprano a casa. Parecía que no había nadie. Hermione y Draco habrían salido a pasear. Sonrió. Desde que Hermione había perdonado a Draco por lo que fuera que éste hubiera hecho, eran inseparables. Más de una noche los había encontrado durmiendo juntos, destapados, abrazados y con la puerta abierta. Y ella se alegraba de que todo fuera así.

De camino a su dormitorio pasó por el de los jóvenes. La puerta estaba abierta, como de costumbre, pero en la habitación no se representaba la misma escena que todos los días. Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, bocabajo, y la cama de Hermione se encontraba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

El rubio tenía puesta ropa de salir, y Tonks se acercó a él para avisarle de que se cambiara. Sin embargo, no le habló. Su primo tenía el rostro más pálido de lo habitual, bañado en lágrimas, y un rictus de dolor se había formado en sus labios.

Le sacudió levemente y, con el más mínimo roce, consiguió despertarle.

.–¡Tonks! –exclamó con voz ronca nada más despertar. Gracias a Dios que alguien le había sacado de aquella horrible pesadilla.

.–Draco… ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó ella, preocupada–. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

.–Yo… yo… oh, Dios, Tonks… mi padre… mi padre… yo… –no pudo continuar, sus ojos se nublaron y cayó desmayado. La mujer le tocó la frente; ardía en fiebre.

Le tumbó mejor en la cama e hizo aparecer unos paños y un cubo de agua fresca. Humedeció uno de los trapos y se lo colocó en la frente, procediendo a esperar pacientemente a que la fiebre bajara.

* * *

.–Necesito hablar con alguien, volveré pronto. Solo necesito que alguien la vigile¿de acuerdo? –la sanadora asintió–. No deben dejarla sola en ningún momento¿está claro?

La medibruja asintió, sin embargo, habló de nuevo.

.–¿Qué le ocurre¿Por qué tiene que estar vigilada? –preguntó asustada.

.–Sólo manténganla vigilada. No puede quedarse sola bajo ninguna circunstancia. Su vida corre peligro¿entendido? –ella asintió fervientemente, y Harry corrió hacia la salida para luego tomar el autobús noctámbulo, que le llevaría a casa de Tonks.

Stan Shunpike bajó del autobús a su encuentro, su rostro aún cubierto de granos y su expresión bobalicona justo como la recordaba.

.–¡Harry Potter! –exclamó–. ¡Vaya, chico¡Es un placer verte de nuevo!

.–Gracias, Stan –dijo subiendo con rapidez al autobús. El joven lo siguió y le dijo lo de siempre. Once _Sickles_ por el viaje, por trece una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que eligiese. Patético. Él sólo quería hacer el maldito viaje lo más rápido posible.

.–¿Dónde quieres ir? –la joven celebridad le dio las indicaciones acerca de la casa de Tonks y se sentó en una de las sillas del vehículo.

El viaje fue tan aparatoso como siempre, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de no haber usado polvos Flu, los prefería cincuenta veces antes que eso. Suerte que el recorrido se le hizo corto —más que nada debido a la velocidad con la que el viejo autobús púrpura avanzaba—.

Cuando bajó del infernal cacharro les dio las gracias a Ernie y a Stan y avanzó hacia la puerta de roble de la casa de la auror. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta y, al rato, escuchó la voz, normalmente alegre, de la mujer, que en ese instante parecía preocupada. Cuando la puerta fue abierta ella le recibió con una mirada terriblemente asustada y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

.–Te necesito, Harry –dijo–, no sé qué le pasa.

El moreno se asustó levemente, seguramente se refería a Draco, y él necesitaba urgentemente hablarle.

Siguió a la mujer hacia el interior de la casa y continuó tras ella el ascenso por las escaleras.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en la habitación, no se vio con valor para hablar con Draco de Hermione, y menos aún en ese momento.

El rubio estaba tumbado bocabajo en la cama, y susurraba el nombre de Hermione como un mantra. Parecía estar sufriendo lo indecible, y Harry sintió inmediatamente compasión por él. Parecía desdichado. Tonks se acercó a él e intentó ponerle boca arriba de nuevo pero, al ver que no podía, dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, que seguía mirándole como hipnotizado. La auror se acercó al moreno y le tiró levemente de la mano, a lo que el joven salió de su extraño trance. Se acercó al rubio junto a ella y le dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto su rostro, que había estado oculto por la manta. El joven mortífago seguía susurrando el nombre de Hermione desesperadamente, pero tenía la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados.

.–Está delirando, Harry, lleva dos horas con fiebre y hora y media repitiendo su nombre. ¿Le pasa algo a Hermione? –preguntó ella preocupada.

.–Está en San Mungo –respondió el moreno. Se acercó al que había sido su enemigo durante siete años y colocó su mano, suavemente, sobre su frente, alarmándose–. ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre, Tonks! –exclamó seriamente preocupado.

.–¿Cómo¿Qué hace en San Mungo¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? –preguntó la joven mujer.

Harry procedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido en la noche, y ella no pudo evitar cubrir su boca con la mano. ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir todo eso? Harry se lo explicó cuando formuló esa misma pregunta.

.–¿Recuerdas a Terry Boot¿El chico que estaba enamorado de Mione? –ella asintió, aún sin comprender–. Es un mortífago, y Lucius Malfoy el nuevo Lord Oscuro. Boot la secuestró con el propósito de que Draco fuera a buscarla y Lucius pudiera sobornarle para que se uniera a él. Malfoy hizo lo que estaba previsto, pero apareció con Ron y conmigo, aunque todo ocurrió como su padre quería. Ron murió salvando la vida de Hermione y Malfoy fue convertido en mortífago, de ahí la marca en su brazo.

Tonks se había quedado paralizada. ¿Así que eso era¿Lucius no había muerto?

.–Oh, Dios mío, Harry¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó asustada. No podía imaginar que el reinado de terror que se había vivido con Voldemort volviera a atormentarles.

.–Acabar con Malfoy… o morir en el intento –dijo éste.

Draco se removió y abrió los ojos bruscamente; estaban desenfocados. Se incorporó repentinamente y miró a las dos personas junto a él. Habló con voz rasposa, vacía.

.–¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó.

.–Tranquilo, Malfoy, ella está bien. El que debe descansar eres tú –dijo Harry.

* * *

Finalmente tuvieron que llevar a Draco a ver a Hermione, pues se negaba a descansar antes de verla.

Transformaron un bote de coca-cola, que estaba en la basura, en un traslador, y se aparecieron en el hospital. Ayudaron torpemente al joven Malfoy a alcanzar la habitación de la castaña y, cuando llegaron allí, el rubio se quedó mirándola como estupidizado. Se acercó a trompicones hasta su cama y acarició su mejilla. La chica estaba despierta, y le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y preocupación.

.–Draco… ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó con voz temblorosa. El rubio no contestó. Siguió acariciando su mejilla y la besó en la frente, en las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz. Hermione miró a Harry, ahora asustada–. Harry… ¿qué le pasa?

.–Está delirando, Hermione, tiene muchísima fiebre –dijo.

.–¡Y qué hace aquí¡Llevarle a que le curen, por Merlín! –Draco sonrió sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y miró a los ojos de la chica.

.–Te quiero, Hermione, te quiero mucho –dijo con voz pastosa–. No quiero que me odies. No quiero que pienses que voy a ser mortífago por siempre. Me quitaré esta maldita marca aunque tenga que cortarme el brazo. No creo que seas una sangre sucia, Hermione, te quiero. Me crees¿verdad?

La chica tenía los ojos rojos y silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

.–Te creo, Draco, pero, por favor, descansa¿vale? –le dijo con cariño, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

.–Dime que me quieres, Hermione, dime que me quieres, por favor –suplicó el rubio, dejándose caer de rodillas bruscamente. Debió hacerse algo en las rótulas al caer de ese modo, pues habían hecho un sonido espantoso al chocar contra el duro suelo de cerámica.

.–Te quiero, Draco, pero ahora vete a descansar¿sí? Por favor –dijo ella, besándole levemente la frente.

El rubio se levantó como pudo y se acercó a la puerta. Justo cuando entraba una medibruja, el rubio se desplomó nuevamente, desmayado.

.–¡Oh, por Morgana! –exclamó la mujer–. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a este joven? –preguntó preocupada. Fue Harry el que contestó.

.–Tiene fiebre –dijo–, mucha.

La enfermera le miró mal, frunciendo el entrecejo y con los ojos transformados en dos rendijas amenazadoras.

.–¡Y se puede saber por qué no me lo han llevado antes? –preguntó enfurecida.

Tonks fue la que respondió esta vez, sus mejillas bañadas de lágrimas.

.–No quiso descansar antes de ver a Hermione –repuso, señalando la cama de la chica.

.–Está bien, ya la ha visto¿no? Pues ahora se va a quedar ingresado –movió la varita murmurando unas palabras ininteligibles para los ocupantes de la habitación y dos enfermeros aparecieron corriendo por la puerta–. Pónganlo en esa cama –ordenó, señalando la que estaba situada a un costado de Hermione.

Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, los dos hombres se fueron de nuevo, tan rápido como habían llegado, y la mujer se acercó al rubio, procediendo a examinarle.

.–¿Delira? –preguntó. Tonks asintió tristemente, acomodada al otro lado de la cama de Draco–. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

.–Dos horas y media ardiendo en fiebre, y dos horas delirando –dijo avergonzada. No se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de llevarle a San Mungo, tan asustada como estaba.

.–¡Pero están locos¿¡Por qué diablos no me lo trajeron antes? –preguntó la sanadora.

.–No lo pensamos –dijo Harry esta vez, colocándose junto a la auror.

La mujer bufó.

* * *

Hermione ya podía andar por los pasillos del hospital, aunque tampoco era aconsejable que se alejara mucho de su habitación. Aun así, la castaña no salía de allí, estaba casi todo el día con Draco, sentada en la silla junto a su cama. El rubio aún no había despertado, a pesar de que había pasado una semana desde su ingreso, y Hermione estaba preocupada. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo?

Se había pasado toda esa semana pensado en lo que le había dicho cuando estaba delirando y preguntándose si era verdad. ¿La querría¿La amaría?

La medibruja le había dicho que estaba embarazada, pero ¿desde cuando? Decía que llevaba apenas un par de días de gestación, y ella no se había acostado con nadie desde Harry, y eso había sido a principio del curso.

El rubio se removió un poco en la cama y la chica dejó sus cavilaciones y centró toda su atención en él. Aún no había abierto los ojos, pero sus labios se separaron para formular una sola palabra:

.–Hermione…

La chica le miró y, entonces, él abrió, muy lentamente, los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, despacio, acostumbrándose a tener los párpados levantados, y la miró con las pupilas algo dilatadas. Esta vez su susurro fue menos tembloso.

.–Hermione –luego sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se borró en segundos y una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro–. M-me odias¿verdad?

.–¡Claro que no! –exclamó ella–. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

.–S-soy un m-mortífago –confesó, Hermione asintió.

.–Sí, lo sé. Pero lo que importa no es lo de aquí –dijo dando una suave palmadita en su frente–, sino lo de aquí –esta vez colocó la mano en su pecho, con suavidad.

Quedaron en silencio un rato más, mientras Hermione acariciaba el cabello de Draco y éste la miraba con ojitos enamorados. Luego, Hermione rompió el silencio.

.–Draco… –él pareció salir de su trance y parpadeó confundido, mirándola aún–¿es cierto lo que dijiste ayer¿cuando tenías fiebre¿es cierto que me quieres?

Draco abrió los ojos en demasía e intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió. ¿Cuándo coño había dicho él eso? Se llevó las manos al rostro y se cubrió con ellas, avergonzado. _Oh, Dios… qué diablos he hecho,_ pensó. Luego apartó sus manos de su cara y la miró de nuevo, tenía una expresión triste, y Draco no sabía si era por lo que le había confesado o por la reacción que había tenido al saberlo. Pero decidió que ya no podía estar ocultándoselo más, tenía que decirlo.

.–Mione… yo… yo … –no le salían las palabras. Era la primera vez que se trababa y, para ser sincero, ahora que la conocía, odiaba esa sensación–. Sí, es cierto. Te quiero…

La chica no dijo nada, sólo le miró unos segundos, algo aturdida, y luego se acercó y le abrazó, siendo correspondida por él, mientras húmedas lágrimas se deslizaban por el cuello de Draco en su desesperada huida de los ojos de la joven. Entonces ella respondió, con voz aguda y llorosa.

.–Yo también te quiero, Draco, mucho –dijo sin dejar de abrazarle, las palabras retumbando en los oídos del chico.

El joven Malfoy no cabía en sí de felicidad. Abrazaba a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y la besaba en el cuello, con el corazón palpitando dolorosamente en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del de Hermione también. Se sentía como si le hubieran concedido todos sus deseos y, sin duda alguna, así había sido. Hermione le abrazaba con arrojo, poniendo su alma en ese acto, igual que él, y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su corazón.

.–Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… –susurró Draco con suavidad, llorando ya de pura felicidad y alegría.

Tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos, enredando sus dedos en los rizos que rozaban contra ellos, y la separó de su hombro para mirarla a los ojos y contemplar ese brillo de felicidad que seguro él también tenía. Sus orbes castañas, que siempre habían sido hermosas, aún lo eran más debido a ese brillo especial que tanto le gustaba ver al mirarla. La acercó a él y, sin previo aviso y habiéndolo deseado durante muchas noches en vela, la besó. Un beso como nunca antes le había dado. El beso más hermoso y con más sentimiento que había compartido con alguien. Sus labios sólo se posaron sobre los de ella y, en ese primer contacto, se mantuvieron así. Sólo unidos, disfrutando de su contacto.

* * *

_Bueno, qué, os gustó? Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todo el fic! Guau! Jejeje. Espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto, a partir de éste chap. —inclusive— todos los demás estarán reeditados, ok? Así que me imagino que tardaré algo más en actualizar. Sorry!_

_Mil bikos y gracias por leer!_

_Contestemos a los rr:_

_**Mikitoooo:** Ola! Por qué odias a Lucius? Sólo es un viejo deprimido y solo que no tiene otra cosa que hacer que tocar los coj… eso, jeje A mí me gusta solo que… a alguien había que poner de malo, no? Jajaja xD El primero que se me ocurrió fue mi rubito querido, pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo, de hecho) es adorable, o no? xD Nuse… no le odies. Lo mismo nos sorprende y se vuelve bueno (aún no está confirmado pero es una opción xD) Me matan si hago eso . Será que soy masoquista o algo xD Bueno, repito, que me enredo mucho: No odies a Lucius, en el fondo es un viejo aburrido que se aburre y busca formas de entretenimiento crueles. Jajaja xD Mil bikos y gracias por tu rr! Creo que me extendí un poco, no? Besos!_

_Reviews? _

·PaddyPau·


	17. Yo me ocuparé de él

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_Dedicado a NorixBlack, porque sé que estaba ansiosa por leer la última escena de este chap. Besos, cielo!_

_**17. Yo me ocuparé de él**_

Sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, llevó sus manos hasta los rizos de su nuca y los enredó entre sus dedos, masajeando suavemente su cabeza delicada, sintiendo que su corazón estallaba por el cúmulo de sensaciones que experimentaba en su interior. ¡Oh, por Merlín, cómo la amaba! Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho, haciendo que sus sentidos se disparasen y que sólo deseara hacerla suya en ese momento. Amarla, cuidarla, besarla… lo que fuera. Sólo deseaba sentirla. Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura e hizo que se acostara sobre él, notando el peso delicioso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, deseando que se juntasen aún más, unidos de todas las maneras posibles, amándose. Sentía sus senos firmes aplastados contra su pecho, y ansiaba sentirlos piel con piel, como siempre lo había deseado. Sentía también sus manitas delgadas y pequeñas —en comparación con las suyas— apoyadas sobre sus brazos, intentando no aplastarle con su peso. Y él seguía abrazándola por la cintura, estrechándola contra él, besándola con arrojo, con pasión, con el más grande de los cariños.

Resbaló sus manos por sus costados hasta llegar a la parte delantera de su cuerpo, y ella se alzó para que pudiera desabrocharle la bata con facilidad, ansiando también más contacto del que poseía. Sus labios se separaron en busca del oxígenos sin el que se habían mantenido desde hacía rato y aspiraron aire con violencia, llenando sus pulmones. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por el increíble beso que había compartido hacía escasos instantes, sus rostros estaban sonrojados por la pasión, sus labios húmedos y rojos por la violencia que había adquirido el beso a medio camino de acabar. Por una vez en su vida, Draco se sentía completamente lleno. Ese vacío que se había instalado en su corazón hacía ya tantos años había desaparecido en cuanto sus labios se habían unido a los de la joven frente a él.

.–¿Todavía me quieres? –preguntó ella en tono bromista.

.–Claro que sí, tonta –respondió el rubio pensando que no habría otra contestación posible. Ambos sonrieron soñadores–. Y te querré siempre. Vamos a casarnos y a tener muchos niños y una casa enorme y vamos a vivir felices por siempre, te lo juro.

.–Bueno, bueno, tranquilo. No jures tan rápido. Apenas me acabas de decir que me quieres –dijo ella. Ante una mirada recriminatoria del rubio añadió–: Y yo te lo he dicho a ti –sonrió–. Aún pueden pasar muchas cosas, aún me puedes dejar y casarte con otra y hacer todas esas cosas que dices…

Fue interrumpida por un profundo beso del rubio, más pasional que el anterior pero también más corto, y aun así Hermione se acordaba de lo que había estado a punto de decirle a su rubio. Se besaron por unos pocos minutos, dejando sus manos quietas donde habían estado al finalizar el beso anterior. Las de Draco es los costados de ella, y las de Hermione en los brazos de él. Cuando se separaron ella continuó con su perorata.

.– …con ella.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, irónico.

.–Sí, sí, Mione –repuso, sin hacerle ni puñetero caso–. Pero, mientras tanto¿quieres se mi novia?

Claro, seguro, directo. Como siempre había sido. Sin pizca de confusión o miedo, a pesar de que por dentro se moría de los nervios por lo que ella le podría decir. Nunca había sabido cual era la sensación que, a menudo, Blaise le describía cuando estaba cerca de la menor de los Weasley, pero ahora, claramente, sabía que eran esos malditos nervios traicioneros. Una sensación angustiosa que obstruía su estómago y no dejaba pasar ni a la saliva. Hasta que ella le contestó.

.–Claro que sí, tonto¿acaso lo dudabas? –preguntó divertida al ver la cara de susto de Draco, que por supuesto no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de su rostro. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… Se rió, intentando hacer desaparecer esa asquerosa sensación que le hacía sentirse débil, pero ésta sólo desapareció cuando Hermione unió sus labios de nuevo, besándole dulce y suavemente.

Sonrió feliz y su sonrisa se reflejó en los ojos claros de ella cuando se separaron. Luego, recordó lo que había tenido que sacrificar para que ella estuviera allí, junto a él, y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

.–¿Qué te ocurre, Draco? –preguntó la chica, el rubio la miró con ojos tristes.

.–Soy un mortífago, Hermione, tengo que responder ante mi padre. O le mato o me mata, no me queda más opción. No pienso obedecer a esta marca jamás –repuso el rubio.

.–No tienes que enfrentarte a tu padre, Draco –casi suplicó la chica.

.–No voy a huir de él –repuso el rubio.

.–Pero…

.–No, Mione, no voy a huir de él y tú tampoco tendrás que hacerlo. Estaremos juntos y podré con él, mientras tú estés a mi lado lo haré, cueste lo que cueste.

.–Entonces puedes estar tranquilo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado –repuso ella.

* * *

.–Pueden estar tranquilos, ambos están estupendamente. Incluso durmieron juntos esta noche –dijo la medibruja.

.–Pero… el embarazo de Hermione¿sabe ella algo? –preguntó Harry preocupado. Tonks le miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada–. ¿Han podido observarla de nuevo?

La bruja no dijo nada pero, por su expresión, era fácilmente imaginable que la joven no sabía nada sobre su situación.

.–Necesitamos su aprobación para decirle algo pero, personalmente, creo que sería más adecuado que se lo dijesen ustedes mismos, o incluso el señor Malfoy. Será más fácil para ustedes ayudarla si la noticia la altera de algún modo –aconsejó–. De todos modos, en un rato iré a buscarla para examinar los golpes que recibió en la cabeza, puede que alguno se nos pasara por alto, así que si quieren pueden hablar con el señor Malfoy mientras tanto, creo que va a ser el más adecuado para darle la noticia.

.–Está bien, hablaremos con Draco entonces pero… ¿no creen que puede ser debido a una violación? –preguntó Tonks, preocupada por si pudiera serlo.

.–No hemos descartado nada, pero puede no serlo. Queremos estar casi seguros de que lo fue –repuso la sanadora.

Tonks solo asintió.

* * *

.–Muy bien, Draco, tenemos que decirte algo, pero antes tienes que prometernos que no te alterarás ni harás ninguna locura –dijo Tonks seriamente.

El rubio asintió confundido. Le habían obligado a sentarse en la cama y prácticamente le habían acorralado.

.–Está bien, no haré ninguna de las gilipolleces que has dicho –repuso–. Y ahora¿qué es eso que tenéis que decirme?

.–Muy bien, señor gilipolleces, ahí va: Hermione está embarazada. Ahora dime tú a mí¿vas a hacer alguna de esas "_gilipolleces_"? –repuso Harry, representando unas comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.

El rubio no contestó. De hecho, no fue capaz de concebir nada durante los siguientes diez minutos, en los que se quedó con la vista clavada en el infinito, mirando sin ver. Sólo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Harry le pasó la mano por delante de la cara y le espetó:

.–Bueno, qué¿piensas responder algún día o te vas a quedar con cara de gilipollas por los siglos de los siglos?

.–¡A ver, jodido enano de mierda¿Qué coño te crees que eres? Para empezar no tengo cara de gilipollas, inútil –farfulló el rubio con la misma expresión que antes y mirando al mismo punto.

.–¿Draco? –le preguntó Tonks preocupada–. ¿Has oído lo que te acabamos de decir?

.–¿El qué¿Lo de que Hermione está embarazada¡Claro que lo he oído! –pareció meditar sus palabras y cerró los ojos, intentando convencerse de que todo eso era un sueño–. ¡Oh, Dios mío¿He dicho lo que creo que he dicho?

Harry le miró como un rico mira a un loco: Con cara de susto.

.–¿Estás demente? –preguntó con cara de bobo.

.–¡Por supuesto que no, anormal¿Perdiste las pocas neuronas que tenías conviviendo con los muggles¿Podéis responder a mi puta pregunta de una jodida vez¿Lo está?

.–Lo está –dijo Tonks, algo asustada por la reacción que podría tener su primo frente a esto.

Pero el rubio volvió a mantener silencio, simplemente deseando que todo eso fuera un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría sin secuelas.

.–Repítelo –la mujer permaneció callada; algo asustada quizás, porque se había alejado de los dos jóvenes considerablemente–. ¡Vamos, coño, dilo!

.–Está embarazada, Draco. Hermione está embarazada –repitió a conveniente distancia.

Pero el joven chico no tuvo ninguna reacción violenta, como había parecido pensar la mujer, sino que simplemente había puesto los ojos en blanco y, cinco minutos después, yacía desmayado en el suelo.

* * *

.–Dime que no es cierto, Tonks, dime que no es cierto, por Dios –suplicaba el rubio de vuelta en su cama del hospital, adonde lo habían trasladado cuando se desmayó.

.–No puedo decírtelo, Draco, sabes que nada me gustaría más, pero no puedo –repuso la mujer.

El joven mortífago se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió los ojos con desesperación.

.–Pero… ¿Cómo ha podido quedarse embarazada? –preguntó nervioso.

.–Esperaba que tú nos dijeras eso, Malfoy. Han descubierto que Hermione fue víctima de una violación, y los restos de semen presentes en su cuerpo llevan tu ADN impresos. ¿Algo que decir? –acusó Harry entrando en la habitación.

.–De hecho: Pero tú qué coño eres¿tonto¿Crees que si hubiera tenido relaciones con Mione no me habría cuidado¿No la habría cuidado a ella¿Eh? Tú ya no funcionas, te lo digo yo –espetó el rubio bruscamente–. Tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que decírselo.

Tonks le animó con un gesto, pero Harry, más resentido por lo que acababa de descubrir, se interpuso en su camino.

.–Si tu padre le ha hecho algo por tu culpa… tendrás que responder ante mí, Malfoy –repuso el moreno mientras se apartaba de su camino. Sin embargo Harry no esperó las palabras del rubio mientras éste salía de la habitación.

.–Si mi padre le ha hecho algo… primero tendrá que responder él ante mí, Potter, puedes estar seguro de eso.

* * *

Cuando el rubio salió al jardín, donde Hermione paseaba con su blanca bata del hospital, y se sentó junto a ella, la mujer le miró extrañada para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios resecos.

.–Hola –le dijo–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que la sanadora Marius tenía que hacerte unas pruebas.

El rubio asintió, entendiendo que eso era lo que le habían dicho los enfermeros cuando la habían llevado a la habitación y él no estaba allí.

.–Ya terminó conmigo –sonrió–. Tenemos que hablar, Mione. ¿Crees que podríamos ir a algún lugar más tranquilo?

.–Claro –repuso ella mirando alrededor–. ¿Qué te parece a la sombra de ése árbol? –preguntó señalando con su dedo índice extendido hacia el árbol en cuestión. Estaba alejado de el resto de los árboles del jardín y no parecía haber nadie rondando por allí, así que se levantaron y se dirigieron al lugar.

Se sentaron juntos: Draco con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco y Hermione con la cabeza en su regazo, tumbada junto a él.

.–Y bien¿de qué tenemos que hablar? –preguntó al instante la chica, curiosa.

.–Antes de nada quiero que sepas que yo me voy a ocupar de todo: del dinero, del lugar donde vivir, de todo absolutamente –dijo el rubio.

.–Vaya, ni que me fueras a pedir matrimonio, amor –ella se quedó un momento pensando y dijo–: Porque no vas a hacerlo¿verdad?

.–Lo haré más adelante, pequeña, ahora solo quiero que sepas algo que va a cambiar nuestras vidas de una manera, quizás, un poco brusca –comenzó–. Y no quiero que te pongas nerviosa ni nada por el estilo¿vale? Solo quiero que estés segura de que yo te voy a ayudar con todo¿de acuerdo?

.–De acuerdo. Pero… ¿quieres decírmelo ya¡Me estás preocupando! –exclamó acalorada. El rubio le acarició la cabeza mientras le acunaba el rostro.

.–No te alteres, Mione, en tu estado es lo último que debes hacer –la reprendió suavemente.

.–¿En mi estado¿En qué estado¿Quieres decirme de una maldita vez lo que diablos me pasa? –preguntó ella, realmente nerviosa, incorporándose.

.–Está bien, pero vuelve a tu sitio –le dijo palmeando sus muslos, indicándola que se colocara como antes. Ella así lo hizo, apretando la mano que Draco mantenía entre las suyas.

.–Estás embarazada, pequeña, vas a tener un bebé –dijo con dulzura, intentando que sus palabras fluyeran suaves pues, si no lo hubieran hecho, Hermione habría sufrido un ataque al corazón seguro.

.–No hablarás en serio¿verdad? –dijo, demasiado calmada para encontrarse bien–. Tienes que estar bromeando. No puedo estar embarazada. ¿De quién es el niño?

.–Es… Mione, creo que eso será mejor que no lo sepas –dijo, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su novia debido al miedo.

.–Quiero saberlo, Draco, _debo_ saberlo. Dímelo, por favor, te lo suplico.

.–Es… es mi padre…

.–¿Qué? Yo… yo… me violó¿verdad? –no necesitó ninguna respuesta, la mirada de Draco se lo dijo todo, y ella solo asintió, deseando ser fuerte para poder superar todos sus miedos. Incluso antes de poder pensarlo, sabía que iba a tener a ese niño; ante todo era su hijo, y no iba a darse por vencida. El crío no tenía culpa de nada, se dijo.

* * *

.–Señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy nos ha dicho que ya sabe de su condición –dijo la medibruja que llevaba el embarazo de la castaña, la joven de dieciocho años asintió–. Y dígame¿qué piensa hacer?

.–Tenerlo, obviamente –respondió Draco junto a ella–. Yo me encargaré del niño.

Hermione le miró agradecida, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en una cosa que la tenía sinceramente angustiada: Aún eran estudiantes; de hecho, apenas les quedaba una semana para que terminaran las vacaciones de Navidad y tendrían que volver al colegio y retomar sus estudios.

.–Somos muy jóvenes, Draco, aún estamos estudiando, y nos queda casi medio año, no podremos ocultarlo, tarde o temprano se empezará a notar, y entonces llegarán los murmullos. No sé si podré lidiar con eso –dijo la chica sabiamente.

.–Que murmuren si quieren, no tiene por qué afectarnos si sabemos llevarlo, y en cuanto a los profesores –añadió, dándole forma a los temores de su novia–, quizá la sanadora quiera hacernos un informe sobre las circunstancias para que se lo podamos entregar. Y yo podré ocuparme de todo lo que te surja, a ti y al bebé, al fin y al cabo dormimos en la misma habitación y todas las clases son compartidas, te recuerdo que somos pareja de actividades desde principios de curso.

.–Eso ya lo sé, Draco, pero… ¿y si tengo una urgencia o si al niño le pasa algo? Los ÉXTASIS están al caer, y no podré soportar tanta presión. ¿Y los libros? Llegará un momento en que me pesen demasiado¿entonces qué haré?

.–Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a cargar peso, a partir de ahora yo te llevaré la mochila y todos los libros¿queda claro? –repuso el rubio, y ante el tono imperativo que usó su novio, la castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, a pesar de que aún no estaba completamente convencida de querer tener al niño.

.–Pero… –comenzó la chica, pero, como era de esperar, no tuvo oportunidad de continuar.

.–Nada de peros, Mione¿no escuchaste? Yo me haré cargo de todo –reprendió Draco.

.–¿No te das cuenta de que será tu hermano? –dijo Hermione, ya cansada de que Draco no la dejara apenas hablar.

.–No tiene por qué saberlo nadie. Dentro de un par de añitos, si no uno, le daremos un hermanito que será tan rubio como él. Soy la viva imagen de mi padre, nadie tiene por qué relacionar al niño con él, yo puedo pasar perfectamente por su padre¿o no?

.–Sí, pero aun así… sigo creyendo que somos muy jóvenes para hacernos cargo de un crío –rebatió Hermione, y la sanadora se decidió al fin a intervenir, aunque Draco hubiera preferido que cerrase la bocaza… al principio.

.–La señorita Granger tiene razón en eso, señor Malfoy. Pero… si el niño no naciese podría ocasionar un gran trauma para la madre, y esa es una de las razones principales de la infertilidad mental. La mujer piensa que, al haber sentido a su anterior hijo morir en su interior, no podrá tener más descendencia porque el niño morirá también, y eso no es algo recomendable. Debe darse cuenta, señoría Granger, que si no tiene este niño ahora, es probable que no pueda tener ninguno más, pues el aborto no se puede realizar hasta el mes de embarazo, y en ese momento ya habrá sentido, en cierto modo, a su bebé, más que nada por las náuseas matutinas y los antojos.

La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse en shock. Ella había estado ilusionada toda su vida con tener una familia, y ahora esa posibilidad se escapaba de sus manos, o lo haría si no tenía a ese pequeño ser que ya crecía en su interior. Estuvo tanto tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos y llorando silenciosa e inconscientemente que Draco comenzó a preocuparse seriamente y miró a la sanadora consternado.

.–¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó asustado.

.–Tranquilo, señor Malfoy, solo está en estado de shock. Será mejor que me vaya, no tardará mucho en recuperarse y confío en que usted pueda hacerla entrar en razón –dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Draco la detuvo antes de que saliera.

.–Sanadora –dijo–¿es cierto lo que le ha dicho?

.–No necesariamente –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa cómplice–. Es cierto que hay mujeres a las que les ha ocurrido lo que he dicho, pero la mayoría han salido bien después de muchas sesiones con un psicólogo que las ha ayudado en su recuperación. Sin embargo, la señorita Granger es demasiado joven para pasar por una situación como esa, y estoy segura de que ambos serán unos padres maravillosos –sonrió a Draco, que tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas–. En cuanto al informe para los profesores, no dude que lo haré, y cualquier complicación que puedan tener en el embarazo estoy segura de que Poppy se hará con ella.

.–¿Conoce a Madame Pomfrey? –preguntó Draco sin poder evitarlo, siempre había admirado —en secreto— a la enfermera de la escuela.

.–¿Cómo no conocerla? Es mi hermana –dijo la sanadora antes de salir.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca como pez fuera del agua.

* * *

Apenas dos días después les dieron el alta. A Draco por la mañana, a Hermione por la tarde, pues aún necesitaban hacerle algunas pruebas concernientes al embarazo.

Esa noche Tonks trabajaba, y Harry estaba en la madriguera, pasando unos días con los Weasley después de la muerte de Ron. Hermione también había querido ir, pero Draco le había pedido que se quedase con él en casa, pues en el hospital apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar solos, y mucho menos de disfrutar plenamente su noviazgo, así que esa noche Draco preparó una cena, la llevó a la habitación y ambos cenaron sentados en la cama del rubio. Hermione estaba asustada, había aceptado, finalmente, tener al niño, pero temía que Lucius la secuestrase de nuevo y pudiera hacerle algo a su bebé. Es increíble como el instinto de protección hacia su retoño había crecido en su interior en apenas un par de días.

Draco se aseguraba de que comiera saludablemente, preocupándose también por el niño que, aunque no era suyo, lo sentía como tal. Era más feliz que en toda su vida, porque por fin conocería una familia basada en el amor que él sentía por Hermione y en el que ambos sentían por el niño incluso antes de que naciera.

.–¿Sabes? –le preguntó a la chica. Ella le miró, curiosa, porque no había dicho nada en toda la cena–. Creía que de verdad no tendrías a ese niño.

.–Yo también lo creía, pero supongo que puedes ser muy persuasivo –le sonrió con cariño.

.–Mucho –afirmó el rubio. Se acercó a ella sugerente y la besó en la oreja–. Y dime… ¿no crees que podríamos empezar a practicar para darle un hermanito a Lucien? –preguntó sonriente.

Hermione sonrió y, dándole un suave golpe en el pecho, le dijo:

.–Cállate.

.–¿Por qué? Podemos ir practicando para que Lucien no se sienta solo durante tanto tiempo¿no crees?

.–Sí, podemos hacerlo –Draco se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión, acariciando su cintura y recorriendo sus mejillas y su cuello con besos húmedos y sonoros. Hermione se separó de repente, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo–. Un momento… ¿Lucien? –preguntó–. ¿Pretendes hacerle pasar eso al pobre niño¡Vaya nombre más horrible!

.–¡Eh¡No es horrible¡Es original!

Hermione rió fuertemente.

.–Sí, eso me han dicho. ¿Y por qué tiene que ser niño¿No puede ser niña? –el rubio asintió.

.–También he tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que sea niña. Puede llamarse Cinthya –dijo. Hermione alzó una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.

.–Estás de coña¿verdad¡No voy a llamar Cinthya a mi hija ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello¿No te das cuenta de que ese nombre es absolutamente asqueroso? Ya puedes pensar en algo distinto, porque es un nombre horrible.

.– Muy bien¿qué tal Lizzy?

.–¿Y tú te haces llamar un Black? Que yo recuerde ningún Black se llama de una manera tan vulgar.

.–Muy bien, doña inteligencia. ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?

.–No lo sé. Puede tener un nombre de flor, como Narcisa o Lily¿no crees?

.–No pretenderás que la llamemos como la madre de Potter¿verdad? –preguntó el rubio con una ceja levantada y un mohín en los labios.

Hermione se rió.

.–No, pero podríamos llamarla como tu madre: Narcisa. ¿No te gustaría? –preguntó ella con ojitos dulces.

.–Sí me gustaría, pero me da miedo lo que pueda hacer Lucius –dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

.–Podremos con él, Draco, ya lo verás –aseguró la chica acariciándole el cabello.

.–No, Mione, yo acabaré con él, no quiero que tú y el niño os involucréis en esto, podría pasaros algo¿me has oído? –ella asintió preocupada. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa determinación en los ojos de su novio. Estaba asustada por lo que Draco sería capaz de hacer en ese momento.

.–Debes tener cuidado¿entiendes? No quiero que te pase nada –dijo la chica con rostro asustado. Draco sólo asintió, y luego de unos minutos de silencio sonrió.

.–Bueno, qué¿practicamos?

Hermione sonrió, pero se dejó besar y acariciar por Draco.

Se recostaron en la cama, quedando el rubio encima y ella abajo. Los besos de Draco se deslizaron desde la boca de ella hasta su pecho, donde el borde de la pequeña camisa con la que dormía su novia le impedía seguir bajando y besando. Las manos del rubio se deslizaron hasta el borde de la camisa y ella gimoteó suavemente cuando le sintió rozar sus costados con las manos sudorosas y ansiosas de otra piel que tocar.

.–Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacer esto… –lloriqueó él besando sus senos suavemente y acariciando su cintura estrecha–. Eres maravillosa.

Hermione sintió cómo dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, siendo detenidas por los labios de Draco, que regresaba a besarla en la boca. La miró a los ojos y, al verlos neblinosos, se detuvo, poniéndose serio repentinamente.

.–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó asustado, a lo mejor ella tenía miedo de hacerlo, y él ni siquiera se había preocupado por saberlo–. ¿Por qué lloras?

.–Tranquilo –sonrió ella entre lágrimas, sintiendo el pecho de Draco pegado al suyo y acariciando sus mejillas–. Es solo que estoy feliz.

El rubio sonrió, contento de no haberla incomodado, y la besó en los labios, apenas un inocente roce que les hizo estremecer suavemente.

.–Te quiero –dijo ella. Él sonrió al tiempo que respondía con las mismas palabras y la besaba de nuevo, más profundamente esta vez.

Ella deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de él y deslizó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, pues no llegaba a más. Draco se levantó y se desnudó por completo ante la atenta mirada de ella. Tenía los músculos marcados, aunque no en exceso, y sus piernas eran fuertes. Una fina cortinilla de vello comenzaba en su ombligo y se perdía en sus bóxer verdes, y sus ingles marcadas marcaban su miembro erecto, el que quedó al descubierto cuando los bóxer cayeron al suelo, siguiendo a los pantalones.

Entonces Draco se tumbó de nuevo sobre ella y la besó, haciendo que gimiera al sentir los besos húmedos en su cuello y senos y la erección de Draco entre sus piernas, presionando contra sus muslos. El rubio se deslizó por el cuerpo de su novia, besando y lamiendo todo a su paso hasta llegar al borde del short que vestía la chica. Hermione alzó las caderas cuando sintió a Draco bajarle el pantalón, y gimoteó suavemente al sentir los labios del chico en el interior de sus muslos, besando toda porción de piel al descubierto. El pequeño tanga de la chica también fue a parar al suelo, retirado por las ansiosas manos de su amante, y la rubia cabeza de Draco se hundió entre las piernas de su novia, donde lamió y besó suavemente hasta sentirla venirse en el orgasmo más intenso que hubiese experimentado jamás.

Se tumbó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo en los labios al tiempo que, suavemente, la penetraba. Ella jadeó, dolía, aunque después de todo ese tiempo era normal que lo hiciese, y no dolía tanto como lo había hecho aquella primera vez, con Harry, en la que ambos eran inexpertos y no sabían cómo hacerlo suavemente, sin dañar. El rubio besaba suavemente los labios de la chica, y poco a poco se introducía en su interior, haciéndole el menor daño posible.

Poco a poco Hermione fue acostumbrándose a la invasión, y en apenas minutos el dolor desapareció para dar paso al placer en estado puro. Draco comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, haciendo que Hermione arquease la espalda y gimiera suavemente, sintiéndose bien consigo misma y jadeando suavemente al sentir como, cada vez con más fuerza, el orgasmo llamaba a su puerta. Y en segundos se sintió ebria, vibrante de vida, dejándose llevar por el placer y el amor que aquél chico le regalaba desinteresadamente. Sintió cómo Draco caía sobre su pecho, agotado después de su orgasmo, y besaba su cuello sudoroso. Ella acarició el húmedo cabello rubio mientras murmuraba suaves palabras al oído de su amante, diciéndole que él era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Amándole y sintiéndose amada después de tanto tiempo. Draco jadeó contra su cuello e hizo el amago de levantarse de su lugar, pero Hermione se lo impidió rodeándole con sus brazos y piernas. Cuando Draco desistió de moverse, ella dejó caer sus piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, pero continuó rodeándole con sus brazos, sin intenciones de soltarle.

.–Quédate un momento así –le susurró suavemente. El rubio asintió casi sin fuerzas contra su cuello y la besó suavemente antes de quedarse completamente dormido, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello y los brazos a los costados de Hermione. Ella sonrió y, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello, se durmió también. Desnudos y unidos, esa noche compartieron más que secretos y amor.

* * *

_Ola! Os gustó? Espero que sí, no por nada es uno de los chaps más largos de todo el fic, y probablemente es el que más me gusta, jeje ;) Ante todo muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejasteis en el chap. anterior, de veras. Si no fuera por vosotrs… este fic se habría quedado abandonado hace mucho. De echo, no sé, quizá lo dejo, porque últimamente no tengo muchas ideas para utilizarlas aquí. Bueno, mil besos a todos y gracias por leer._

_Contestación a los reviews:_

_**Kaoru: **Ola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque deja mucho que desear, créeme ;) Los he leído mejores que este, jaja xD Bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo chap., espero que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Al menos es más largo, jeje ;) Venga, mil besos y gracias por todo. Me alegro de tener a alguien más con quien compartir momentos de locura y depresión. Besazos, preciosa!_

_Reviews? Los merezco?_

_·PaddyPau·_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	18. ¿Alivio o dolor?

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**18. ¿Alivio o dolor?**_

Despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Sentía una respiración suave que revolvía aún más sus cabellos, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, muy distinta de todas las demás, para nada superficial y carente de sentimientos, como lo habían sido las anteriores.

Miró a su lado y se encontró con el rostro suave y tranquilo de Hermione, dormida. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Sus preciosos ojos cerrados eran perfilados por sus pestañas negras, espesas y rizadas. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa pacífica y suave, la más linda que le había visto hasta la fecha. El sol aún estaba saliendo, pero no tardaría mucho en iluminar la habitación con toda su luz.

Se incorporó un poco en la cama. La puerta estaba abierta. _'Así que Tonks ya se ha pasado por aquí'_ pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Pronto tuvo que volver a su posición inicial, pues unos brazos le reclamaban de vuelta en la cama. Hermione se había movido y recorría con sus manos el torso de Draco, buscando algún lugar donde aferrarse. El rubio sonrió cuando la chica encontró su cuello y le empujó de nuevo, inconscientemente, hacia abajo, devolviéndole a su lugar en la cama, para luego acomodar su cabeza en el lampiño pecho de su novio y seguir durmiendo plácidamente, sin inmutarse.

El mortífago rodeó la espalda de su novia con un brazo y con la mano del otro acarició su cabello y su mejilla. Miró hacia la mesilla para consultar la hora y se encontró con un post-it rosa pegado al reloj.

_Buenos días, chicos:_

_Llegaré tarde a comer, así que os he dejado la comida en la nevera. Llamarme si necesitáis algo¿de acuerdo? _

_Espero que hayáis dormido bien (aunque es obvio que lo habéis hecho). Un beso,_

_Tonks_

Sonrió. Esta Tonks… quitó el post-it de donde estaba y lo dejó sobre la mesilla, mirando la hora. Las ocho y media. ¿Por qué tenía el sueño tan ligero? Incluso en vacaciones se levantaba demasiado temprano, y eso no era normal. No al menos en un chaval de su edad. Volvió a acomodarse completamente en la cama y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar de un plácido sueño bien merecido y más largo que el anterior. De nuevo los brazos de Hermione le acariciaron, pero esta vez sus piernas se unieron a la tarea, abrazándole y rozando una zona que le hizo mentalizarse de que seguía siendo un maldito adolescente hormonal y que eso no cambiaría en algunos años. Sonrió divertido y frustrado a la vez al notar que Hermione seguía rozándole sin querer. ¿Pero es que esa niña quería matarle? La respuesta, definitivamente, era afirmativa, pues la castaña utilizó ese preciso momento para colocar la cara contra el cuello de Draco y dejar que su aliento golpeara en ese sensible lugar que le robaba la cordura hasta límites insospechados.

'_Para, Hermione, por Merlín, no me hagas esto, preciosa'_, pensó desesperado, con los dientes tan apretados que pareció que se le desencajaría la mandíbula.

Pero la chica, que no percibía el padecimiento del rubio, comenzó a abrazarle con más arrojo y, cuando finalmente, despertó cinco minutos después, Draco pensó que moriría al sentir la lengua de Hermione, que se lamía los labios, en su cuello.

.–Por Merlín, Hermione¿quieres matarme? –susurró al notar que ella había despertado.

.–¿Por qué lo dices, amor? –preguntó con cariño.

.–¿Cómo que por qué lo digo? Llevas por lo menos media hora tocando en ciertos lugares que…

La chica se sonrojó notablemente y susurró:

.–Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

.–Lo sé, cariño –tranquilizó Draco, y luego añadió con voz estrangulada–. ¡Pero aparta tus muslos de ahí si no quieres que haga algo que pueda parecer inmoral!

Y, a pesar de su inocencia, Hermione apretó más sus muslos alrededor del bajo vientre de Draco y le dijo al oído que en ese caso lo que habían hecho la noche anterior podría considerarse inmoral, y él le contestó que sí, pero que ahora sería aún más inmoral si lo hacían en esas condiciones porque él no iría despacio, sino que la tomaría con toda su fuerza y pasión. Ella no dijo nada, pero le incitó a hacerlo apretándose más contra él, y Draco acabó gimiendo y accediendo.

La hizo rodar sobre la cama y se situó encima de ella, sofocando los gemidos, que le provocaba el movimiento de las caderas de Hermione, contra su cuello y acariciando lujuriosamente todo el cuerpo de su novia, del mismo modo que no se había permitido hacerlo la noche anterior porque era su primera vez juntos y no quería que fuera superficial o sólo un escape para el desahogo sexual.

Ella gimió al sentir la dureza de su novio apretándose contra su vientre, pero le rodeó totalmente con sus piernas y dejó que la besara con una pasión desenfrenada. Sus lenguas se enredaron como si les fuera la vida en ello y ellos dieron vueltas por la cama sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse como locos.

.–Te quiero –susurró el rubio jadeando sin parar. Ella asintió, sin poder pronunciar palabra, y le besó de nuevo, inmersa en la pasión que ese beso le provocaba.

Draco besaba el cuello de Hermione cuando ella se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el rubio cayera de espaldas sobre la cama. La joven salió de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, al final del pasillo. A pesar de la distancia, Draco pudo escuchar, aunque apagadas, las arcadas de su novia.

Levantándose rápidamente, se puso su bata y cogió la de la joven. Luego corrió hacia el baño.

Hermione estaba inclinada sobre la taza, devolviendo todo lo que había comido la noche y respirando entrecortadamente. El rubio se arrodilló tras ella y la recogió el pelo con una mano, sujetándola de la frente con la otra.

.–Shhh… tranquila… –susurró. Ella gimoteó y, cuando presintió que los vómitos habían desaparecido, se irguió ayudada por Draco. El rubio le puso la bata y la abrazó, haciendo que ella se sentase sobre sus rodillas. Sacando su varita del bolsillo de su bata, hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo colocó a su novia en los labios, inclinándolo despacio para que ella bebiera tranquila–. ¿Estás mejor?

Hermione sólo asintió, asustada por lo que le había pasado y temblorosa por los vómitos. La sanadora Marcus le había dicho que era probable que sucediera algo así en las próximas semanas, pero no le dijo que fuera a ser tan pronto, apenas llevaba una semana de embarazo.

Draco se llevó a Hermione hacia la cama, cargándola en brazos, y la recostó suavemente en ella, acariciando su cabello y besando su frente para luego ir a tirar de la cadena al baño. Cuando estaba a punto hacerlo encontró algo que no esperaba, y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la sala, en busca de la chimenea.

.–¡San Mungo! –gritó asustado.

Una mujer le respondió suavemente.

.–Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas¿en qué puedo servirle?

.–Necesito hablar con la sanadora Marcus, de maternidad –dijo al borde de la desesperación.

.–Espere un momento, por favor –y entonces se escuchó la voz de la recepcionista amplificada por un hechizo–. Sanadora Marcus, se la reclama en Información, venga inmediatamente, por favor.

Unos minutos de espera en los que la mujer le tomó los datos de Hermione. Luego llegó la medibruja.

.–Sanadora Marcus, gracias a Merlín que la encuentro, necesito hablar con usted –dijo agitado–. Hermione ha tenido malestares y náuseas, y cuando ha vomitado, ha sido sangre lo que ha echado. Estoy preocupado.

La medibruja, aparentemente, también lo estaba.

.–¿Puede abrirme inmediatamente la conexión? Tengo que observar a la señorita Granger.

El rubio no dudó un minuto en hacerlo, y la mujer entró por la chimenea y siguió a Draco escaleras arriba, hasta el dormitorio que ambos compartían.

.–Voy a hacerla un chequeo, mientras tanto, usted dígame qué es lo que le ha pasado y qué comió ayer durante todo el día –dijo la sanadora.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Draco vigilaba el sueño de Hermione mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Estaba preocupado por Hermione, la medibruja no le había querido decir nada, pero se había ido a San Mungo con expresión preocupada, y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Sabía que algo malo pasaba con Hermione, pero no sabía el qué, y eso le preocupaba aún más. Si no pasase nada malo la sanadora se lo habría dicho, pero no había sido así, entonces… ¿qué debía pensar¿Pasaría algo malo con su embarazo? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y, dejando sola a su novia, se acercó a la chimenea del salón.

.–Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sala común de Slytherin –dijo desganado. Frente a la chimenea había un par de niños, seguramente de primero, jugando al _Snap_ _explosivo_–. Eh, niño –dijo, dirigiéndose al más cercano al hogar–¿están Pansy y Blaise ahí?

.–No lo sé, Sr. Malfoy –dijo el chiquillo–. Iremos a buscarlos –los dos críos desaparecieron de su vista y minutos después volvieron a aparecer–. No están, Sr. Malfoy. Lo siento.

.–¿Cómo que lo sientes¡Id a buscarlos¡Vamos! No andarán muy lejos –reprendió el rubio, cada vez más abatido. Miraba al vació cuando una chica rubia se arrodilló frente a la chimenea y le miró escrutadoramente.

.–¿Draco? –preguntó–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

.–Les he dicho a esos dos incompetentes que… –entonces cayó en la cuenta de con quién hablaba–. ¡Pansy¿Dónde está Blaise?

.–¡Blaise¡Mira quién está aquí! –Entonces un chico moreno con ojos color aceituna se arrodilló junto a la rubia.

.–¡Hey, Draco¿Qué tal estás, amigo? Nos enteramos por Potter de lo que pasó¿Granger se encuentra bien? –el rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, preocupando a sus dos amigos–. ¿Qué ocurre?

.–Necesito hablar con vosotros, os espero en casa de Tonks –dijo, y desapareció.

Cinco minutos después sus dos amigos se sentaban junto a él en la sala. El chico rubio les había contado ya todo lo que pasaba, pero no había querido que su voz sonase tan destrozada como lo hizo. Como si quisiera morirse y, francamente, así lo quería. Deseaba cambiar el padecimiento que estaba sufriendo Hermione por el suyo, pero no sabía cómo.

Los tres Slytherin subieron a la habitación dónde Hermione dormía, y Draco se sentó en la cama junto a su novia al tiempo que sus dos amigos se sentaban en la otra cama del dormitorio.

El rubio acariciaba ausentemente el cabello de su novia mientras ella dormía —según parecía plácidamente— y sus amigos le observaban con curiosidad.

.–Lo que más me preocupa es que la sanadora Marcus no me ha dicho qué ocurre. Sólo se fue con cara de preocupación y dijo que volvería, y no sé si es que a Hermione le está pasando algo, si al niño le está pasando algo o por qué vomitó esta mañana toda esa sangre –la voz del rubio denotaba una profunda preocupación y desesperación–. No sé si preocuparme porque va a volver o no hacerlo, no lo sé.

Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y su amiga se acercó a tranquilizarle. Miró a Blaise con preocupación, puesto que Draco no solía ponerse así por lo que les sucedía a otras personas, pero en cambio por ella se preocupaba profundamente, lo que demostraba que de verdad la quería.

.–Tranquilo, mi vida, ya verás como tarde o temprano todo pasará y ella estará perfectamente. Ahora sólo mantente cerca y cuida que no le pase nada –Blaise miró sorprendido a su amiga. Nunca la había oído hablar así, y eso demostraba que, aunque en el fondo, era una buena persona.

.–Pansy tiene razón, Draco –dijo Blaise, acercándose a su amigo también y quedándose de pie frente a ambos–, tan solo dale tiempo, pronto todo pasará.

.–No lo sé, chicos, no lo sé. No sé si seré capaz de aguantar lo que viene –les contó que Hermione estaba embarazada de su padre y que él había dicho que se haría responsable del niño, y luego continuó–. Pero no sé si podré. No sé si podré ver como mi hijo a mi hermano, al resultado de la asquerosa acción de mi padre. No lo sé.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, lo cierto es que no sabían qué decir, pues no se habían visto nunca en una situación así. Jamás con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

La sanadora Marcus llegó esa mañana antes de comer. Hermione ya había despertado, y se abrazaba a su novio mientras escuchaba las anécdotas de Pansy y Blaise. El rubio estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda contra el cabecero, mientras rodeaba a la castaña con uno de sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello con la otra. Ella estaba tumbada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y le rodeaba con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos cada cierto tiempo, apaciguada por las caricias de su novio. Blaise y Pansy estaban sentados a los pies de la cama, mirándoles con una brillante sonrisa e intentando apartar a Draco de sus preocupaciones al tiempo que hacían reír a Hermione.

La Gryffindor nunca había visto a esos dos Slytherin comportarse de esa manera. Reían divertidos y la divertían a ella con las anécdotas del colegio. Lo que no entendía era por qué su novio no reía con ellos. Había comprobado que era un chico divertido y amable, pero ¿por qué no parecía en absoluto divertido en ese momento? Se giró hacia él y le miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y expresión triste, y ella no entendía por qué.

Cuando el rubio advirtió la mirada de su novia contra él sonrió tristemente, intentando —en vano— aparentar que no pasaba nada.

.–¿Qué te pasa, Draco? –preguntó preocupada. Él negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no pasaba, pero ella no le creyó–. Algo debe pasar, amor, nunca te había visto así.

.–No pasa nada, Mía, de verdad. No te preocupes –Blaise y Pansy le miraron con pena, su voz había sonado tremendamente desdichada, y Hermione se dio cuenta, al igual que sus amigos, de ello.

.–No me mientas, Draco –dijo–, por favor.

.–No te miento, preciosa, de verdad –el rubio miró suplicante a sus dos amigos, rogando porque le sacaran de ese aprieto.

.–No te preocupes, Hermione –dijo Pansy–, Draco es así, estará pensando en su madre, siempre que lo hace se pone así –Blaise corroboró el comentario de su amiga asintiendo con la cabeza.

.–¿Estás segura? –preguntó la castaña, desconfiada.

Pansy asintió, y le pidió con los ojos que no hiciera más preguntas. Hermione accedió y miró de nuevo a su novio, besándole suavemente en los labios antes de recostarse de nuevo contra su pecho.

Pansy recibió un silencioso gracias de Draco y entonces éste se quedó mirando un punto fijo por encima de su hombro. Blaise se giró y, siguiendo la mirada del moreno, Hermione miró hacia la puerta también.

.–Sanadora Marcus¿qué hace aquí? –preguntó sorprendida, puesto que cuando, horas antes, la medibruja la había atendido, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

.–Hola, Hermione, veo que ya despertaste –dijo la mujer. Hermione asintió, confundida–. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

.–Bien, perfectamente –dijo la joven, algo desorientada. ¿Qué hacía la bruja en su casa? Y lo más importante¿Por qué le preguntaba que qué tal se encontraba?

.–Hola, Sr. Malfoy –dijo dirigiéndose al rubio junto a su paciente–. ¿Ha vuelto a ocurrir?

La chica miró a su novio. ¿Qué había ocurrido que ella no supiera?

.–No, sanadora Marcus, no ha vuelto a ocurrir –dijo el chico.

.–Bien.

.–¿El qué es lo que no ha vuelto a ocurrir¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó la chica, levantándose ya enfadada. Blaise se levantó también cuando Hermione se mareó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero el joven Sly la cogió a tiempo.

.–¡Hermione! –se asustó el rubio.

.–No se preocupe, Sr. Malfoy, es absolutamente normal que pase –dijo la sanadora en tono tranquilo–. Ha pasado toda la mañana descansando, no tiene fuerzas aún para levantarse, y menos aún tan bruscamente.

.–Sanadora Marcus… ¿qué me pasa? –preguntó Hermione, confundida y con todos los huesos del cuerpo adoloridos.

.–Aún no lo sé, Hermione, pero si te acuestas podré examinarte.

La chica hizo lo que la medibruja le pedía y se tumbó en la cama con la ayuda de Draco, que la sujetaba por la espalda para que no se dejase caer bruscamente, y con la de Blaise, que la agarró de los pies para tumbarla completamente en la cama. Cuando terminaron ambos dejaron espacio a la medibruja junto a la joven.

.–¿Podríais dejarnos solas, chicos?

* * *

Media hora después la medibruja les llamaba de nuevo a la habitación, al principio solo a Draco, que entró con el corazón en un puño, asustado.

Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas derramadas, y la sanadora le miraba con profunda pena.

.–¿Qué le ocurre, sanadora Marcus? –preguntó acongojado.

.–Tengo una mala noticia, Sr. Malfoy…

El rubio sintió que su corazón latía con furia en su pecho y en todas sus extremidades. Se sentía profundamente asustado. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Hermione¿Y si era su hijo el que estaba en peligro? Esas preguntas martilleaban fuertemente en su cabeza; y de repente sintió que su mundo se venía abajo al escuchar las siguientes palabras de la mujer, y las lágrimas pugnaron en sus ojos como dagas afiladas, igual que en los de Hermione.

* * *

_Bueno, qué, os gustó? Sé que lo he dejado algo mal, pero todavía no sé seguro qué hacer con estos dos, la verdad. Bueno, me pondré dentro de poco con el siguiente chap. e intentaré actualizar antes, pero no prometo nada. Perdón por la tardanza! Besos a todos!_

_  
Reviews?  
_

_Los merezco?_

_Vamos con las contestaciones a los rr que me dejasteis en el chap. anterior:_

_**Mikito:** Ola! Me alegra que te guste Lucius, a mí también me encanta, pero tenéis razón todos los que me decís que en este chap. es un cabronazo, porque lo es, jeje ;) Y la próxima actualización… uff, no lo sé, me voy en agosto todo el mes y no creo que pueda escribir nada allí, porque no tengo ordenador, y mucho menos internet, jeje ;) Bueno, pos nada, espero que te guste este chap. y que no te enfades conmigo por tardar tanto. Besos!_

_**Ichi Granger:** Ola! Muchas gracias por leer, y me alegro que te guste. Besos! Bye!_

_**Kaoru:** Ola! Me alegro que te gustase, tanto la historia como el chap. Muchas gracias por leer y escribir. Besos!_

_·PaddyPau· _

Miembro de muchas órdenes


	19. Quizá no todo sean malas noticias

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

_**19. Quizá no todo sean malas noticias**_

_.–Tengo una mala noticia, Sr. Malfoy…_

.–Pues en ese caso dígalo ahora y no espere a que me de algo¿quiere? –repuso el rubio con nerviosismo a la tardanza de la medibruja Marcus.

.–Hermione ha perdido al niño –dijo la medibruja con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz.

.–¿Có-cómo? –pronunció Draco con nerviosismo, sin creerse del todo lo que ocurría.

La medibruja no fue capaz de decir nada después de la desesperación que notó en la voz del rubio. Fue Hermione la que habló por ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero claro, aunque de vez en cuando su voz se cortase un poco.

.–He perdido al bebé, Draco, no estoy embarazada –dijo la chica. Al admitir esa gran verdad en voz alta no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara y que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro como la lluvia por los cristales, y enseguida Draco la abrazó dándola apoyo y apoyándose él mismo, y ambos dejaron escapar su dolor de la mejor manera posible, Hermione en forma de lágrimas y Draco en forma de maldiciones contra su padre en el interior de su cabeza.

* * *

Pansy y Blaise esperaban en el exterior de la habitación, por noticias. Draco y Hermione no habían salido desde que la medibruja se fue, una hora antes, y ellos empezaban a preocuparse. Bueno, Pansy lo hacía, Blaise inventaba estúpidas alternativas al suicidio conjunto que Pansy creía que se estaba llevando a cabo, tan dramáticamente como ella lo veía en su cabeza.

.–Probablemente estén fabricando un nuevo niño –decía Blaise entre carcajadas.

.–¿Y si se están suicidando? –preguntó Pansy preocupada.

.–No seas dramática, Pan, estarán descansando –dijo él.

.–¿Y eso cómo lo sabes, eh¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –preguntó la chica, ya demasiado alterada.

.–Porque Draco puede ser muchas cosas, amiga, pero, definitivamente, no es un suicida.

.–¿Entonces qué puedo ser, Blaise? –preguntó Draco, saliendo de la habitación dándole la mano a Hermione y luciendo, aunque triste, no devastado.

La rubia, inmediatamente, le preguntó a Hermione cómo se sentía, mientras Blaise mantenía su mirada unida a la de Draco pensando en qué maldita buena respuesta podría darle para que no se enfadase.

.–Bueno… jeje… puedes ser un chico muy bueno, extremadamente agradable y… y… ¡y muy atractivo! –dijo, pensando que le había puesto la guinda al pastel. Nada más fuera de lo real.

.–Déjate de gilipolleces, Blaise¿cómo puedo ser? –dijo, y Blaise respondió con la verdad, incapaz de mentirle a su amigo, que tenía pinta de haber sido mordido por una serpiente asesina y estaba tan pálido como la muerte y más de lo normal.

.–Un completo cabrón.

.–Eso está mejor. Ahora¿por qué no me ayudas a salir del charco de barro en el que estoy metido? –Blaise, al escuchar sus palabras, en un tiempo récord le abrazó y le dejó llorar contra su hombro, a pesar de que siempre había sido Draco el que había servido de paño de lágrimas para Blaise.

.–Hermione perdió a su bebé –dijo cuando Blaise le arrastró hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, poniendo un hechizo de insonorización en ella.

.–Lo sé, amigo, lo sé. Y quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

Draco asintió contra su cuello y lloró hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas, hasta que sus penas salieron y sólo quedó la preocupación y el amor hacia Hermione en su interior.

.–Debo tener un aspecto de pena –dijo cuando se separó de su amigo, ya más calmado.

.–Tranquilo, a todos nos toca alguna vez.

* * *

Al salir de la habitación se dirigieron directamente hacia la sala, donde supusieron que estarían Pansy y Hermione.

Ellas estaban allí, sí, pero no en la situación en que los dos chicos esperaban.

Hermione estaba tumbada de lado en el sofá, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Pansy, completamente dormida. Y la rubia acariciaba el cabello castaño ausentemente mientras, apoyada su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, miraba al techo con aire ausente, perdida en sus recuerdos.

Cuando notó un ruido en la entrada miró hacia allí y, al ver a sus dos amigos, levantó la cabeza.

.–Se quedó dormida mientras lloraba –susurró–. Está realmente mal, Draco, le pregunté que cómo se sentía y me dijo que sentía un vacío en el vientre. De verdad quería a ese niño.

.–Yo también le quería, Pan, pero no podemos hacer nada. Todo se ha ido a pique.

.–¿No sabes por qué pudo producirse el aborto? –preguntó la chica suavemente, intentando no dañar a su amiga, él lo notó y le sonrió tristemente, agradeciéndole.

.–Aparentemente la matriz de Hermione no estaba completamente formada. La medibruja Marcus le preguntó si había tenido alguna caída en la que se hubiera podido dañar y ella dijo que, con trece años, se había caído de un caballo y se había golpeado en el vientre, Marcus piensa que eso pudo haber pausado el crecimiento de la matriz de Hermione –explicó el rubio arrodillándose frente a su novia y besándola en la frente. Luego se quedó acariciándole el rostro y el lugar en que la había besado.

.–¿Eso significa que no podrá tener hijos? –preguntó Blaise, preocupado porque sabía que su amigo quería tener una familia, aunque le daba un miedo terrible llegar a ser como su padre.

.–No necesariamente, pero puede que hasta los veinte años no termine de formarse su matriz y, cuando se quede embarazada, deberá recibir más cuidados que cualquier mujer en un embarazo normal –dijo el rubio, y entonces Pansy interrumpió la conversación, preocupada — aunque parezca increíble — por la comodidad de la Gryffindor.

.–Draco –dijo–¿no deberías llevarla a la cama? –dijo señalando a la chica–. Probablemente descanse mejor.

El rubio asintió y, cogiendo a la castaña en brazos — siempre suavemente — salió de allí en dirección al dormitorio que ambos jóvenes habían compartido.

Entonces Blaise se sentó junto a su rubia amiga y la abrazó por los hombros.

.–Tranquila, Pansy, todo saldrá bien –dijo.

Ella asintió y, después de un corto intervalo de tiempo, habló de nuevo.

.–¿Sabes que Harry y yo terminamos ayer? –dijo con tristeza–. Me dijo que no estaba realmente enamorado de mí.

.–Por fin el cara rajada me deja camino libre –bromeó el moreno, aunque sabía que en el fondo no era una broma mayor que la verdad.

.–¿Pero tú no estabas con la Weasley? –preguntó Pansy.

.–No, querida, te lo dije hace ya semanas, lo que pasa que, de nuevo, pensabas en Potter –comentó el moreno, ocultando muy bien el desagrado que le producía que Pansy no le hubiese prestado atención por culpa del Gryffindor de pacotilla ése–. Al principio fue divertido, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a ponerse pesada y me aburrió tanto que terminé con ella de una trágica manera.

La Sly rió.

.–Tú siempre tan extremista, Blaise –sonrió.

.–Si no fuera así no sería yo –y le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente.

.–¿Qué tal está? –preguntó Pansy cuando Draco volvió de la habitación, quince minutos más tarde.

.–La he dejado dormida, está tan hermosa cuando descansa…

.–Ya, amigo, no te pongas sentimental que tanta miel pudre los dientes –dijo Blaise, y luego rió.

.–Ja, ja, ja, tú siempre tan cachondo, Blaise, me parto –ironizó el rubio, el moreno se carcajeó de nuevo y Pansy no pudo evitar una sonrisilla–. Bueno, como sea, bajaba para deciros que podéis quedaros a dormir. Tonks no vendrá esta noche y dijo que podíais quedaros a hacernos compañía.

.–Sí, Draco, eso está muy bien pero, en caso de que nos quedásemos¿dónde dormiríamos? –preguntó la rubia.

.–Bueno, en nuestra habitación hay otra cama. Pensé que tal vez…

.–¿Dormiríamos juntos? Por supuesto que n… –comenzó Pansy.

.–¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! –completó Blaise sin dejarla terminar; la rubia le miró confundida, pero no dijo nada para contradecirle–. Gracias, amigo.

Draco miró a Pansy y, a pesar de su cara de contrariedad, supo que no le sería desagradable dormir con Blaise, y estaba claro que a éste tampoco le molestaría, no por nada llevaba loco por la rubia dos largos años.

* * *

Se acostaron bastante tarde, Pansy con un pijamita de Hermione y Blaise con uno de Draco. La rubia sólo llevaba una camisa de tirantes y un short rosas, y el italiano llevaba un pantalón de pijama color verde aceituna, igual a sus ojos.

Hermione parecía sentirse mejor, al menos había reído con los amigos de su novio —aunque no mucho, todo hay que decirlo— y estaba muy cariñosa con Draco.

El Sly y la Gry se acostaron en la cama de él, y los otros dos Slys lo hicieron en la cama de Hermione. Las camas no eran demasiado grandes, pues estaban diseñadas para una sola persona, y la Sly durmió casi en el borde de la cama por separarse de su amigo, mientras que Draco y Hermione durmieron abrazados, como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Hermione con una de sus pequeñas manos en el fuerte pecho de Draco, junto a su cabeza, mientras que las del rubio rodeaban los hombros y la cintura de su novia.

Se besaron una última vez antes de acomodarse completamente y quedarse dormidos.

Mientras tanto, Blaise tocaba el hombro de Pansy, para que ella le mirase. Al fin la rubia lo hizo.

.–No tienes por qué estar así –le dijo–. No hace falta que duermas en el borde de la cama.

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

.–¿Estás sugiriendo que durmamos juntos? –preguntó.

.–¿Por qué no? –preguntó el chico–. Al fin y al cabo somos amigos, no sería algo tan raro.

.–Es verdad, Blaise, no sería tan raro si tú no fueras un pervertido e intentaras acostarte con todo lo que tiene un busto razonable –dijo ella.

.–Ey, que yo nunca he hecho algo así contigo y, todo hay que decirlo, tú tienes un busto MUY razonable –murmuró sonriendo.

.–Vete a la mierda –contestó ella.

* * *

Cerró los ojos con fuerza después de haberlos abierto hacía apenas cinco décimas de segundo. ¿Qué hacía ella allí¡Ella no se había acostado así! Y lo mejor de todo era que no había sido Blaise el que se había movido, sino ella, que había pasado de estar en el borde de la cama a estar abrazándole por la cintura y con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Y él la abrazaba también, lo que le impedía hacer cualquier movimiento. Intentó moverse sin deslizar demasiado la mano de su amigo y, como consecuencia, éste despertó.

.–Buenos días –susurró somnoliento. La chica se sonrojó, pensando que él no se había dado cuenta de nada, y su piel se puso de gallina cuando sintió cómo la mano de él se deslizaba un poco por su brazo.

.–Estás helada –dijo intentando hacerla entrar en calor friccionando con su mano la piel de su brazo, pero sólo conseguía que ella se pusiera aún más nerviosa y le dieran escalofríos–. ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó preocupado, pensando que ella se había destemplado en la noche.

.–No –dijo, dando gracias al cielo porque él no se hubiese dado cuenta de que era su contacto el que le ponía la piel de gallina y le daba escalofríos.

.–No será que soy yo el que te produce esto¿verdad? –bromeó él, pero ella se incorporó como impulsada por un resorte y le miró con las mejillas teñidas de rojo sangre y los ojos abiertos como platos.

.–¿Tanto se me nota? –y al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico se sintió estúpida. Era obvio que él había bromeado, si no, no estaría con los ojos tan abiertos y las mejillas tan ardientes y los labios tan húmedos.

Pansy se dio la vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos y suplicando porque él no dijese nada. Sin embargo, parecía que nadie estaba de su lado esa mañana, porque sintió el pecho de su amigo pegado a su espalda y su aliento en su cuello, mientras él le susurraba en el oído:

.–No sabes cuántas veces he soñado con hacerte sentir eso, Pansy –dijo con una voz extrañamente seria.

La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones de repente. Su amigo iba a decirle algo a lo que no podría negarse, estaba segura, y no quería que todo saliese mal. Y entonces el italiano continuó.

.–Te quiero…

Ella abrió los ojos increíblemente y volteó su rostro para poder mirarle. Y los ojos que encontró no pudieron haberle parecido más sinceros.

.–Hace tiempo que lo hago…

Y la besó, y ella no hizo nada por detenerle, sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó besar, respondiendo después de unos minutos de duda.

Blaise la hizo voltear en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla, y besándola de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión aún.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Draco y Hermione salían de la habitación para darles la intimidad que merecían, y tampoco les vieron sonreír confidentes antes de desaparecer de allí.

* * *

.–¿Lo ves? –te lo dije, te dije que esos dos acababan liados, al final gané yo –alardeó el rubio, sonriendo abiertamente.

.–Muy bien –dijo ella, sin querer dejar entrever su tristeza pero dejándola adivinar en sus ojos oscurecidos por la pena–. ¿En qué consistía la apuesta?

.–En que si yo ganaba me dejarías abrir tu corazón y me contarías cómo te sientes después de todo lo que ha pasado –dijo él acercándose a su chica y abrazándola con infinito cariño.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le abrazó de vuelta y lloró contra su cuello, sintiendo que el único que podría comprenderla sería Draco, que al fin y al cabo estaba con ella en eso.

.–Siento un vacío inmenso en el vientre, Draco, siento que he perdido lo más importante de mi vida y que nadie podrá reemplazarlo jamás, ni siquiera un nuevo hijo. Siempre tendré en mi corazón ese hueco que guardaba para éste primer bebé que no llegará a nacer nunca –sollozó la joven.

.–Lo siento, cielo, lo siento mucho –dijo el chico, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía ante el sufrimiento de la persona más importante en su vida–. Perdóname.

.–No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor, es gracias a ti que podré salir de este bache y continuar con mi vida –dijo ella.

.–Pero también es por mi culpa que tengas que pasar por esto, yo te insistí para que tuvieras ese niño, y mira ahora lo que ha pasado. Lo siento.

.–No te preocupes, cielo, no te preocupes.

* * *

_Bueno, qué, os gustó¿?¿? Espero que sí. siento mucho la tardanza, sé que me pasé un poco y eso pero… es que no he tenido tiempo para nada :'( Bueno, el fic está llegando a su fin y, a partir de entonces, me dedicaré enteramente a Broken Wishes y a Sin Control, así que el que siga alguno de los dos puede saltar de felicidad. Espero que tengáis paciencia para esperar al próximo chap., que no sé cuándo podré subirlo. Mil besos y gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!!!!! Muakkkkk_

_Yeire_

_Miembro de muchas órdenes_


	20. Te quiero

_**EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD**_

**_20. Te quiero_**

Blaise no dejó de besar a Pansy en ningún momento, no quería separarse de ella. Sin embargo, por lo visto ella sí quería separarse de él, pues puso una mano sobre su pecho para alejarle y le obligó a quitarse de encima de ella, levantándose después de que lo hiciera y cogiendo su ropa.

–Debemos volver a Hogwarts —dijo. Blaise la miró con dolor en sus ojos, pero ella se negaba a devolverle la mirada.

–¿Por qué te has separado¿Por qué ahora me saltas con que tenemos que volver a Hogwarts? —preguntó alterado.

–Porque es lo que debemos hacer, Blaise, simplemente —repuso ella.

–Pero… ¿y lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, Pansy? —preguntó él dolido.

–No ha pasado nada, Blaise. Nos hemos besado, punto. No volverá a suceder —el chico sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero rápidamente se recompuso y se colocó su máscara de indiferencia, levantándose con rapidez de la cama y cogiendo su ropa para ir al baño a lavarse y a vestirse. La chica sólo le vio marchar con una mirada triste y perdida. Luego negó con la cabeza y dejó que una lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla. Sabía que le había hecho daño, y eso le dolía por sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Había terminado con Harry hacía nada, y no quería que su relación con Blaise fuera igual que la de Harry, aunque ella siempre había sentido por su amigo algo que sobrepasaba la amistad, por eso le había respondido al beso; pero no quería que Blaise saliera lastimado de todo eso.

* * *

Cuando Blaise y Pansy bajaron de la habitación apenas había pasado media hora desde que les habían dejado solos, pero, al ver sus caras, comprendieron todo perfectamente.

Hermione vio que Pansy mantenía la cabeza gacha, triste y pensativa, y aunque no pudo notar nada raro en Blaise aparte de su seriedad, Draco sí lo hizo, descubriendo el dolor en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Pansy se acercó a la chimenea sin mirar a nadie y cogió un puñado de polvos Flu. Hermione se acercó a ella y le preguntó si volvía a Hogwarts. La rubia asintió, y Hermione sólo miró a Draco y a Blaise, que hablaban en susurros al otro lado de la habitación. Draco miró a su novia al sentir una mirada sobre ellos y sonrió.

-Ir yendo vosotras, ahora os alcanzamos —dijo mirando a Pansy. Luego miró a la Gry y sonrió ampliamente al ver sus ojos emocionados-. Te espero en la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor en una hora —dijo sonriendo. La chica corrió hacia él y se arrojó en sus brazos, temblando de emoción por ver a sus amigos. Las clases ya habían comenzado, pero Hermione y Draco no volverían hasta la semana siguiente a la escuela, permiso especial de Dumbledore.

-Te quiero —dijo Hermione. Le besó en la mejilla, muy cerca del oído, y dijo—: Gracias.

-Ya —bromeó el Malfoy, también susurrando—, sólo me quieres cuando te dejo hacer lo que te da la gana. Pero yo también te quiero.

Se besaron brevemente en los labios y luego ella corrió junto a Pansy, que miraba hacia las llamas para no tener que observar la tierna escena que protagonizaba su amigo.

Cuando las chicas desaparecieron, Draco se quedó allí mirando a Blaise, haciendo que poco a poco su máscara cayera y él llorara abrazándose con desesperación al rubio. Éste le acarició la espalda y los lacios cabellos, y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, pretendiendo que su amigo se calmase.

-Tranquilo, Blaise, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que está haciendo y volverá a ti como loca. Ya sabes como es Pansy. Es capaz de enamorarse locamente por un beso, y apuesto porque el tuyo se le ha clavado muy profundo —dijo el rubio.

-No hace falta que mientas para hacerme sentir mejor, no lo haces —rebatió el italiano.

Draco gruñó suavemente.

-No pretendo, si quieres sentirte como un asqueroso saco de mierda allá tú, no voy a impedírtelo.

Y, con las palabras de Draco, Blaise se dejó llevar, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro sin control y se abrazó a Draco clamando por un cariño y una dulzura que en ese momento necesitaba, cariño y dulzura que, aunque nunca se enterara nadie —y ése era el plan— Draco le concedió sin reparos.

* * *

Llegaron al colegio una hora más tarde que las chicas, y cada uno se fue por su camino. Blaise a su dormitorio, pues quería estar solo, y Draco en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, en busca de Hermione.

La chica aún no estaba en la puerta, pero no tardó mucho en salir, acompañada por Harry y por Ginny.

La castaña se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto le vio y le besó en los labios con abandono, inconsciente de que Draco la había arrinconado contra una pared y la besaba como si no fuera a tener más oportunidades.

En cambio, Ginny y Harry sí se dieron cuenta, y el moreno carraspeó sonoramente para sacarles de su mundo. La pareja se separó sonrojada y jadeante, notando la mirada de algunos alumnos detrás de los dos Gry.

Draco miró a los alumnos cotillas detrás de los otros dos y frunció el ceño, acercándose a Hermione y susurrando en su oído:

-Esto puede considerarse voyeurismo.

La chica soltó una sonora carcajada y se abrazó a Draco sin dejar de reír. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del rubio, pero no se molestó en separarse. Se sentía cercana a Draco, y eso le gustaba.

El rubio no tenía plan de quejarse, claro está. Se sentía demasiado bien así, con las piernas de Hermione rodeándole la cintura, sus pechos apretándose contra su cuerpo, sus manos en las nalgas de la leona. Y no pensaba apartarlas de allí, al fin y al cabo era su derecho.

-Bueno, vámonos de aquí, que no me gusta cómo te miran esos depravados —ella sólo se rió, asintiendo. Se despidió de sus amigos con un movimiento de su mano mientras Draco se la llevaba casi a rastras hasta la sala común de premios anuales.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos aquí —dijo ella.

-Sí, la última vez que estuvimos estabas enfadada conmigo —rió Draco, apretando aún más las nalgas de la leona y, por consiguiente, haciendo que ella se pegase aún más a él—. Dios…

Hermione sólo rió. Sabiendo que estaba despertando sensaciones demasiado placenteras en Draco por el hecho de estar tan unida a él en su estrecho abrazo. Se acercó aún más al rubio y le besó detrás de una oreja, donde luego susurró:

-Te quiero…

-Mione… —advirtió Draco, excitándose demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Ella le sonrió inocentemente y le besó suavemente en la oreja, provocándole. Deslizó su lengua desde el lóbulo hasta el principio del cuello y lamió con suavidad, soplando luego la piel húmeda y haciendo que Draco gimiera estremecido.

-No hagas eso, bruja… —lloriqueó el rubio. Ella sólo rió. Y volvió a repetir la operación, esta vez más abajo, justo debajo de la oreja—. Mione…

-¿Qué? —rió ella suavemente, sin dejar de besar el cuello del chico, descendiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a la clavícula, la cual descubrió un poco para dejarla a su alcance. Draco gimió, maldita mujer, sabía de sobra que le volvía loco cuando besaba ese lugar, y aun así no paraba. Le estaba provocando y era consciente de ello.

-Eres… eres… oh… —no pudo evitar gemir ante un mordisco juguetón y ahí perdió el control. Afirmó sus manos en torno a las nalgas de Hermione y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a terminar con el trabajo que la castaña había comenzado. Abrió la puerta como pudo y la cerró a sus espaldas con el pie, ocasionando un sonoro portazo que sin embargo no detuvo a Hermione en sus exploraciones. Se acercó a la cama y tumbó a la castaña suavemente, sin separase ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Las piernas de Hermione no dejaron de rodearle, y él se acomodó mejor para no aplastar a su leona y poder explorar a su vez ese cuerpo que tan loco le volvía—. Ahora te vas a enterar —dijo comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa muy despacio, haciendo a la chica suspirar ante la lentitud.

Hermione no dejó de besar la clavícula de Draco, pero se desplazó hacia su hombro desprendiéndole completamente de la camisa. El rubio se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Se dedicó a seguir desabrochando los botones de la camisa de su amante, despacio, sin prisas, desesperándola.

Ella gimió suavecito, haciendo que el cuerpo de Draco se revolucionara. Le encantaba escucharla gemir así, le volvía loco y no podía evitar el besarla con locura, como si no hubiera nadie a parte de ella en su vida. Algo que era relativamente cierto.

-Te quiero —le dijo, besándola suavemente en los hombros desnudos, haciendo que ella riera suavemente, provocado por las cosquillas que la respiración de Draco le producía en ese sensible lugar.

Se separó de ella y besó su estómago con cariño, desnudándola con cuidado, con amor, más suavemente de lo que había tratado a nadie antes que a ella. La ropa de la joven voló por la habitación hasta aterrizar en un lugar desconocido para ambos.

Los labios del rubio se desplazaron hacia los pechos de la chica, y allí repartieron besos, lametones, mordiscos y pequeñas succiones que estremecían a la joven irremediablemente. Draco no perdió tiempo, refugió la cabeza entre las piernas de su pareja, llevándola al orgasmo varias veces antes de abandonar su lugar y ascender para besarla en los labios, uniendo su cuerpo al de ella para demostrarle sin lugar a dudas lo mucho que la deseaba.

La besó en los labios y ella rodeó de nuevo su cintura con las piernas, rogando porque la llenara. Él no se lo pensó dos veces, se afirmó en sus caderas y, con cuidado —como siempre— se introdujo lentamente en ella, haciéndola suya como nunca, con más cariño que las escasas veces anteriores, rogando porque aquella primera vez en la torre fuera inolvidable.

Hermione gimió, sintiéndose mejor que nunca, y arqueó su espalda, uniendo su cuerpo al de Draco y haciendo que éste gimiese al sentir los senos de su amante tan pegados a su pecho. La separó de él y la besó en los labios con pasión, haciendo que sus lenguas se unieran con pasión, dejándole anestesiado por la intensidad de los besos y los movimientos que poco a poco tomaba su acto. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más pasional, cada vez con más locura.

-Dios… te quiero —gimió Draco cerca del final. Había esperado muchísimo por estar así con Hermione, y ahora que tenía pleno derecho y la oportunidad iba a aprovecharla cada vez que le fuera posible—. Eres… maravillosa.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero besó a su novio con más intensidad que antes, haciéndole gemir guturalmente, provocando que pequeños estremecimientos recorrieran su espalda de arriba abajo. Y entonces todo terminó, Draco se derrumbó sobre Hermione, cuidándose de no aplastarla con su cuerpo, y ella se relajó bajo él, dejando de rodearle con su cuerpo y respirando fuerte y profundamente en su oído.

-Te quiero, Draco —susurró, siendo correspondida por un suave beso que el rubio depositó en su sien.

* * *

Blaise se encerró en su dormitorio, sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie. Sólo que no esperaba encontrarse con lo que se encontró.

Pansy estaba tumbada en su cama, con el uniforme puesto, la falda un poco por encima de lo normal, el pelo desparramado en la almohada, acurrucada y dormida. Sabía que había estado esperándole, pero no sabía por qué. Simplemente las cosas le habían quedado claras esa tarde. No quería nada con él, aún estaba enamorada de Potter, o lo que fuera que sintiese por el cara rajada, que no era lo mismo que sentía por su mejor amigo, así que prefería olvidarlo. Simplemente dejarlo pasar, olvidarse de sus sentimientos y cuidar de su amiga.

Se sentó junto a ella y acarició su rubio cabello suavemente, haciendo que suspirase complacida, aún entre sueños.

-Dios, Pansy… lo que daría porque tú me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti… —susurró junto a su oído, inclinándose para oler su cabello… olía a canela… como siempre, como a él le gustaba.

Merlín, la quería, la quería con locura, y no creía poder soportar que ella no le quisiera de igual manera, le resultaba insoportable el sólo pensamiento de que no fuera así.

-Blaise… —susurró ella en sueños.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojitos cerrados y el corazón de Blaise se encogió como un puño de hierro, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima y que el sufrimiento de Pansy se hacía suyo también. Era una sensación horrible.

Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y sonrió con tristeza. Ella lo sintió y abrió sus ojos despacito, sintiendo cómo se llenaban de lágrimas al verle y ver su sonrisa triste.

-Blaise, yo…

Se vio interrumpida por los labios de su amigo, y no fue capaz de rechazarle, no dos veces. Era demasiado intenso lo que sentía. Al diablo Harry y el daño que había sufrido junto a él, tal vez la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Blaise se separó lentamente de ella y la miró a los ojos. No la dejó hablar, fue él el que dijo todo lo que había que decir.

-No pienses, Pansy… sólo siente —la besó brevemente en los labios—. Pero si no sientes nada… házmelo saber.

Esta vez fue ella la que le besó, y Blaise correspondió al beso con el corazón lleno de mil sensaciones que no sabía cómo interpretar.

* * *

_Ala, aquí está el chap. Ahora arrancarme la cabeza, descuartizarme y todo lo que queráis, sé que me lo merezco ;; pero es que mi inspiración no venía a mí… la muy bruja (o debería decir el muy cabrón) se fue de parranda con el muso de aykasha-peke y no se dignaba a aparecer ¬¬' así que ahí lo tenéis._

_Espero que os haya gustado y eso y… nada más, despedirme, que a este paso no termino nunca de todas las disculpas que tengo que pedir ;;_

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron rr's en el chap. anterior, y a los que no también._

_Vamos con las contestaciones:_

_**Zephyrpotter:** Ola nena!!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado Actualicé tan pronto como pude, siento la tardanza, de verdad. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo de Pansy y Blaise. Besos y gracias por leer y escribir. Muackkkk_

_Besos a todos!!!!!!!  
_

_Reviews?? Los merezco?? Sé que no, pero tener piedad… que soy una pobre chica incomprendida… ;;_

_Yeire_


End file.
